29 Dimensões
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!
1. Etapa Um: Inscrever se

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Título: **29 Dimensões/29 Dimensions  
**Autora: **Catastrophia  
**Tradutoras:** LeiliPattz, Irene Maceió, Laysa Melo & Ju Martinhão  
**Beta: **Ju Martinhão  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Humor  
**Censura:** M  
**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Etapa Um: Inscrever-se**

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

É sábado à noite e aqui estou eu com uma taça de vinho olhando para o espectro de cores na tela. Sério? Um espectro de cores? Eu tenho que traçar as minhas respostas em algum lugar no vazio de cor, eu acho.

Isso é tão fodidamente estúpido. Por que eu estou aqui? Ah, certo. Eu sou uma solteira de 30 anos nerd de livros com perspectivas nada boas em vista, que quer uma família um dia e o relógio está correndo. Na verdade, as baterias do relógio estão se esgotando. Você me ouviu antes?_ Trinta._

Conheço muitas mulheres que têm filhos em seus quarenta e poucos anos, mas eu não quero ser velha quando eu começar a ter filhos. E é por isso que eu estou gastando o sábado à noite com uma taça de vinho e essa porra de espectro de cores. Isso e os meus melhores amigos estão me perseguindo desde que saí do relacionamento fodido com Jacob.

Ok, eu admito, a garrafa de vinho está bem ao meu lado. Eu estou apenas acompanhando isso.

Realmente.

Palavras de sabedoria, nunca namore um homem que é bissexual. Ele pode trair você com homens _e_ mulheres.

Ao mesmo tempo.

Deixando a casa aberta para você entrar e ver essa merda. A imagem do pau do meu então namorado em alguma cadela enquanto um cara coloca isso nele por trás estava queimado no meu cérebro. Nenhuma quantidade de água sanitária curaria isso. Toda a situação era agora conhecida como "O Fiasco Jake" pelos meus amigos e eu.

Pelo menos eu posso rir disso agora.

Mmm, este vinho é bom.

Eu não queria voltar para a cena dos encontros, eu já fiz o bastante. Eu desisto. Talvez eu tenha um casal de gatos.

Não. Espere. Eu odeio ninhadas.

Um cachorro? Eles não vivem tanto quanto os gatos, então ele me deixaria mais cedo.

Suspiro.

Um pássaro? Eles podem viver por um tempo realmente longo, mas eles piam e deixariam meus vizinhos loucos.

Os peixes são frágeis e não afetuosos. Precisa de água e todas essas coisas.

Merda. Eu realmente sou deixada com esse estúpido encontro online. '29 Dimensões de Compatibilidade'. O que diabos isso significa, afinal?

Ok, de volta ao espectro de cores. Tantas perguntas! Isso algum dia vai acabar?

Existe uma questão de 'você é um serial killer'? Eu realmente não gostaria de me corresponder com um deles. Quero dizer, o que isso diria sobre mim? Bem, além do óbvio, que eu também devia ser um serial killer. Apesar de eu nunca ter matado ninguém. Nunca sequer pensei sobre isso... bem, talvez um pensamento de passagem sobre os autores irritantes pra caralho que fazem da minha vida um inferno às vezes.

Bem, cem bilhões de perguntas para baixo e não havia nenhuma sobre serial killer. Eu não sei se eu deveria estar feliz ou assustada com isso.

Fora das últimas cem perguntas, eu juro que me fizeram dez perguntas de cinco maneiras diferentes. Existe um fim para essa loucura de compatibilidade?

Sim! Outras cem bilhões de perguntas em codificações por cores e outra taça de vinho e a vitória é minha!

...Ah, porra. Eles querem que eu o quê? Preencha o meu perfil e escreva sobre mim? Meus interesses? Passatempos?

Bem, acho que eu posso tirar namoro online das minhas possíveis opções de namoro. Como eu mencionei, 30 anos nerd de livros. Eu trabalho como editora, pelo amor de Deus.

Eu sou entediante. Normal. De aparência mediana e ligeiramente acima da média de inteligência.

Com um suspiro, eu cuidadosamente preenchi o meu perfil para me ligar à população masculina. Encolhendo com cada palavra chata sobre mim mesma enquanto eu escrevia sobre a velha chata que sou e tentava fazer-me parecer boa o suficiente para atrair traças para a minha centelha de uma chama.

Talvez eu devesse repensar na objeção de ninhadas.

Oh, Deus, a parte divertida tinha chegado. Fotos! Eu acrescentaria uma de Alice e Jasper, mas a duende tinha me maquiado toda e arrumado meu cabelo. Eu não uso muita maquiagem, então eu consideraria isso falsa publicidade.

Depois de passar por todas as fotos armazenadas no meu laptop, eu finalmente localizei algumas fotos decentes.

Depois que tudo foi dito e feito, e depois que eu ofereci um braço e uma perna por três meses de correspondência de compatibilidade e duas horas da minha vida, a ação estava feita.

Eu, Isabella Swan, estava oficialmente na cena de namoro online e todas as suas vinte e nove dimensões da glória de compatibilidade.

* * *

**Fic nova no pedaço! E antes que falem "por que abrir outra fic ao invés de traduzir as outras?" eu ja traduzi todos os meus capítulos dessa fic em 3 dias, e recebi ajuda da Nêni, Lay e Ju s2**

**Essa fic é muito fofa, vocês vão conhecer um Edward diferente de outros, um que não é tão confiante assim em si mesmo com relação as mulheres.  
**

**Espero que gostem dela, é muito fofa!  
**

**Beijos e comentem please  
**

**xx  
**


	2. Etapa Dois: Correspondentes

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Dois: Correspondentes**

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

Minha cabeça está latejando. Latejando, eu disse! Ugh, ressacas de vinho são as piores. Eu não entendo, eu só tive uma taça na noite passada... oh.

Então, foi uma taça de vinho. Isso foi apenas coroado mais e mais durante a noite. Oops. O que posso dizer, eu precisava de um pouco de ajuda com aquele maldito perfil e as vinte bilhões de perguntas. Então, depois disso, eu tive que afogar minhas mágoas porque eu tinha acabado de me inscrever para namoro online. Eu sou tão repulsiva que não consigo encontrar um cara decente sozinha? Eu sei que esse é o caminho do mundo agora, mas, vamos lá!

Agora, contar para Alice e Jasper, ou não contar. Ela esteve me incomodando pelos últimos meses para 'voltar lá', mas eu não sei se a minha cabeça latejando pode lidar com os gritos de alegria da duende neste momento em particular. Talvez eu testasse as águas um pouco e depois diria a ela. Ou, talvez, eu vá pelo caminho covarde e direi a Jasper e depois o ameaçarei de morte se ele disser a ela.

Isso soa como um plano. Eu não quero elevar as esperanças dela, as minhas certamente não estão. Ela vai querer passar através de todos os correspondentes e, provavelmente, começar a falar com eles em meu nome.

Hmm, na verdade, _não _dizer a Alice está soando realmente bom neste momento. Eu fiz isso até aqui, eu não sei se posso lidar com ela jogando-me para cada cara que corresponder comigo. Eles não são todos 'Sr. Correto'. Eles são possibilidades.

Hmm, quantas possibilidades eles dão a você em uma semana? Uma? Cinco? Existe apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

Andando até o meu laptop, eu olho a superfície refletindo com ansiedade. Não poderia ter me combinado com ninguém ainda. Certo? Com um suspiro, eu abri a tampa e trouxe a máquina à vida.

Fiz login e esperei pela minha caixa de entrada carregar e, quando isso acontece, meu queixo cai. Havia 11 correspondentes desde que me inscrevi na noite passada. Fico olhando para a tela por um momento antes de lentamente fechá-lo e me afastar.

Depois de fugir da minha caixa de entrada e ir ao mercado comprar alimentos frescos tão necessários, eu trabalhei na limpeza do meu apartamento. Disfarçadamente, eu olho o preto liso do meu laptop enquanto tropeço pelo meu apartamento enquanto limpo. Eu juro que aquela porcaria está me provocando, chamando-me.

Eles não podem realmente fazer isso, podem? Eu juro que esse faz.

Meu estômago está em nós quando chega o início da tarde e minha curiosidade não pode aguentar mais. De volta à caixa de entrada, eu vou.

Mais uma vez meu queixo cai. De manhã havia 11, agora eram 14. Meus dentes capturam meu lábio inferior e eu o mordo enquanto clico no primeiro correspondente.

O primeiro correspondente realmente precisa baixar o tom da sua utilização de autobronzeadores. Laranja não é sua cor. Seu perfil diz que ele se formou recentemente na faculdade e tem 24 anos. Vinte e quatro? Merda. Eu juro que coloquei entre 27 e 40. Hmm, o sete e o quatro estão em cima um do outro. Vinte e quatro é muito jovem. Eu preciso de alguém que seja maduro, não um irmão mais novo que eu precise cuidar.

Número dois é um engenheiro da Índia.

Merda, eu esqueci de reduzir o local. Eu realmente não quero ter um relacionamento de longa distância pelo mundo. Nota própria, raio de três centenas de quilômetros. Chicago é uma cidade grande, tem que haver um cara decente para mim aqui.

Eu continuo pela lista com poucas perspectivas em meu hemisfério e muito menos de fuso horário. Até o de número nove!

Meu coração para quando eu olho para o par de olhos verdes mais brilhantes que eu já vi. Ele é absolutamente lindo. Não de uma forma feminina, mas impecável pele pálida, olhos brilhantes, lábios carnudos beijáveis, e cabelo que parece que ele acabou de ter um ótimo sexo. Seu sorriso é de cair a calcinha e até mesmo através da sua camisa você pode dizer que ele está em forma.

Ele é um médico, autoproclamado 'geek', embora não haja nada, nem um pouco de estilo geek sobre o deus na frente dos meus olhos. Trinta e dois anos, viciado em trabalho, adora ler, embora seja principalmente revistas médicas atualmente. Ele sai com os amigos quando tem tempo e não viu um filme no cinema desde 'O Código DaVinci', mas realmente gostaria de ver um em breve. Amante de música e ainda toca alguns instrumentos.

Oh, Deus, ele vive em Chicago.

Meu mouse pairou sobre o botão para iniciar a comunicação enquanto eu mordia meu lábio. Temos muito em comum, mas ele parece perfeito no papel. Muito perfeito, e eu estou longe de ser perfeita. Inferno, eu não consigo nem andar em linha reta sem oscilar e tropeçar no ar. Apesar dos saltos e eu termos uma trégua, eles tentam não me matar e eu prometo não tirar os saltos e queimá-los. Todo mundo ganha aos meus olhos.

Enquanto olho em seus olhos, eu suspiro e me recosto. Como se um deus como ele pudesse ter um interesse em mim. Eu não acho que sou corajosa o suficiente para dar o primeiro passo. Sendo antiquada no meu âmago, o cara não deveria dar o primeiro passo?

Entro em minha conta e rapidamente mudo a minha preferência na distância. Nada mais de correspondentes mundiais, 300 quilômetros devem funcionar. Volto para o meu e-mail e rapidamente passo através dos outros correspondentes e apago tudo além do ele, o deus, antes de fechar meu laptop.

Fico olhando para o branco do meu teto, observando as cabeças dos pregos e contemplando o blah que é a minha vida amorosa. A mudança na distância certamente me limitará a alguns correspondentes, se for o caso, mas não importa. Isso não vai funcionar também, eu posso sentir isso. Combinava-me com um deus, afinal.

Minha mente divaga de volta ao perfil dele, mas antes da minha imaginação poder fugir comigo, meu telefone toca, puxando-me da imagem maravilhosa dele.

**Não esqueça de trazer o filme – A**

Eu suspiro e bato minha cabeça na mesa. Porra. Jantar com Alice e Jasper, casal lovey dovey* do século.

_***Lovey dovey: **casal que fica de abraços, beijinhos e falando coisas sentimentais um com o outro._

Eu os amo, muito, só que às vezes é difícil ficar perto deles, porque eu quero tanto o que eles têm. Patética, eu sou tão fodidamente patética. Eles são meus melhores amigos e eu estou invejando a felicidade deles? Ótima amiga que eu sou.

Bem, o deus como homem, talvez eu tenha o suficiente para beber esta noite e me torne corajosa o suficiente para iniciar a comunicação. Tintim!

* * *

**Olha quem apareceu nos correspondentes da Bella! Sim, sim é ele xD **

**Eu esqueci de falar no fim do capítulo 1, a autora dessa fic conheceu o noivo dela nesse mesmo site que ela usa para a Bella conhecer o Edward, achei o máximo *-*  
**

**MUITO OBRIGADA a todas que comentaram na fic, colocaram nos favoritos e alerta, fico muito feliz em ver que a fic agradou. Era para eu ter postado antes, mas a Ju, que é a beta, andou bastante ocupada com trabalho, e na vida real obrigações vem antes da diversão. O bom é que estou aqui :D  
**

**Não deixem de comentar e quem sabe apareço antes de uma semana  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	3. Etapa Três: Cinco Perguntinhas

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Três: Cinco Perguntinhas**

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

Consegui evitar o pedaço de máquina preta lisa pelo restante do domingo à noite graças à noite planejada com meus amigos. No entanto, quando voltei ele estava olhando para mim como uma dona de casa abandonada precisando de atenção. Eu ignorei seu olhar e recuei para o meu quarto.

Meu computador não ditaria a minha vida.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de eu ter atravessado o centro movimentado da cidade e entrado no meu escritório, a curiosidade do gato levantou as orelhas. Fui capaz de deter-me tempo suficiente para obter uma xícara de café quente e um muffin da sala de descanso. Isso só durou até que eu entrasse novamente no meu escritório e estivesse no reino do computador de novo. Incapaz de negar por mais tempo, o gato agarrou em meu computador e eu me vi entrando em meu e-mail.

Gato estúpido. Eu sabia que havia uma razão para não gostar de ninhadas. Ou talvez seja apenas gatos e ninhadas que vão junto com eles? Eu discordo.

Mesmo com as modificações que eu tinha feito na minha conta na noite anterior, havia sete novos correspondentes. Assim, começando pelo primeiro que recebi, comecei a ir através da lista. No terceiro e-mail meus olhos arregalaram. Alguém tinha começado a comunicação e me enviado cinco perguntas de múltipla escolha para responder.

Meu coração acelerou. Isto era o equivalente a um cara verificando você na rua no cyber namoro? Nervosamente, eu cliquei sobre o perfil e imediatamente o fechei tão rápido quanto humanamente possível. Garoto Laranja estava chamando.

Acho que não. Deletar.

Desculpe, você é provavelmente um bom garoto, mas eu estou procurando um homem. Especialmente um que não use autobronzeadores.

Eu continuei através da lista e encontrei um outro e-mail com as cinco perguntas de múltipla escolha. Esse cara era dos subúrbios de Chicago, fazia contabilidade e tinha 30 anos também. Seu nome era Eric. Ele tem aparência decente e parece um bom cara, então eu me encontro respondendo suas perguntas. Eram perguntas simples, principalmente sobre meus gostos e desgostos e sobre a minha vida e o que eu quero, tudo se resumia a uma questão de múltipla escolha.

Inesperadamente, uma vez que eu terminei de responder suas perguntas e as enviei, fui solicitada a enviar-lhe cinco perguntas. Era uma enorme lista de perguntas para pesquisar e encontrar cinco era difícil, mas depois de quinze minutos exaustivos eu o fiz.

Rapaz, essa coisa de namoro online era um devorador de tempo.

Antes de sair, dei um outro olhar para o deus. Gato, não pude resistir. Enquanto procurava pelo e-mail, eu tomei conhecimento de algo que tinha sido perdido na última vez, já que toda a minha atenção estava colada à sua imagem e depois perfil. Edward. Seu nome era Edward.

"eHarmony, Bella?" Uma voz familiar observou atrás de mim.

"Ângela!" Exclamei, rapidamente saindo do meu e-mail e virando para a minha colega de trabalho, outro editora. Eu podia sentir o calor nas minhas bochechas. Ótimo. "Bom dia. O que há?"

Ângela estava olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto. Ótimo.

"Não mencione nada para Alice, por favor." Eu implorei. Seus olhos arregalaram com o pensamento de eu não contando algo para Alice.

"Ok." Ela respondeu.

Essa é uma coisa que eu amo sobre Ângela, ela não pressiona.

"Então, você ouviu que Tyler Crowley decidiu excluir toda a metade final do seu último livro?" Ela perguntou, felizmente mudando de assunto, embora não sendo um tema que eu quisesse ouvir em uma manhã de segunda-feira.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo!" Eu gritei de frustração. Tyler era um dos autores idiotas sobre os quais eu estava reclamando mais cedo. Seu último livro teve que ser editado e reeditado e reeditado, porque ele ficava mudando a maldita coisa. Seu último livro já estava sendo anunciado nas livrarias e estava pronto para ir para a gráfica.

"Sim, Jessica está tentando usar medidas de 'persuasão' para mantê-lo no caminho certo." Ela afirmou e eu podia ver que ela estava tentando não explodir em gargalhadas.

"Bem, se eles funcionarem, eu colocarei uma boa palavra para ela conseguir um aumento." Eu comentei. Deus, eu esperava que o que quer que ela faça funcione. A última coisa que eu quero lidar essa semana é com ele.

O dia veio e se foi num piscar de olhos com tanta coisa para pôr em dia após o fim de semana. É claro que quando entrei no meu apartamento meu computador estava olhando para mim de novo. Dei a ele um olhar maldoso, antes de fazer o jantar e relaxar um pouco.

Três dias. Três dias haviam passado e eu me tornei obcecada com checar meu e-mail. Por que, você pergunta? Bem, entre os jogos diários e agora as comunicações crescentes entre alguns homens, todo o meu tempo era consumido com a minha caixa de entrada.

Infelizmente, nenhum dos homens era realmente impressionante para mim, nem eu para eles, aparentemente. A comunicação tinha terminado antes que realmente decolasse com três caras no momento em que atingimos o nosso dever de 10 perguntas e não poderíamos suportar listas ou as longas perguntas.

O único que ainda estava atualmente em atividade era Eric, o contabilista. Eu recebi o meu primeiro e-mail dele e dizer que eu estava relutante em responder era um eufemismo. Em parte porque era um pouco assustador e, em parte porque, honestamente, eu não estava no clima com ele. Ele era um cara legal, mas pelo seu e-mail, eu simplesmente não sentia nada.

No entanto, já que ele foi o primeiro a chegar até aqui, eu respondi. Então ele enviou novamente e eu respondi. Isto continuou durante o resto da semana. Era terça-feira da outra semana quando ele me convidou para sair na sexta-feira à noite. Suspirei quando eu respondi 'sim'. Não poderia ser assim tão ruim, certo? Meio como um encontro às cegas? Eu não estava tão interessada nele, por isso, se não houvesse faíscas quando eu chegasse lá, pelo menos foi uma boa prática.

Eu ainda estava recebendo várias correspondências por dia, mas pelo menos elas caíram de cerca de cinco por dia para três ou quatro. Isso pode não parecer muito, mas realmente era. Eu tinha até mesmo tomado coragem suficiente para iniciar a comunicação com um ou dois, mas eles não eram o que eu realmente queria e a maioria deles solicitava esses 'pedidos de comunicação rápida' por e-mail que eu continuava recebendo. Eu finalmente derivei para ele que estava lá no meio piscando em nome da partida. Não tinha acontecido com o deus ainda, mas eu não acho que seria corajosa o suficiente para contatá-lo. Eu mantive o seu e-mail na minha caixa de entrada e diariamente lia o seu perfil. Era repugnante, realmente.

Foi na manhã seguinte, quando eu me sentei no meu escritório olhando o meu e-mail, que eu quase morri. Eu terminei de olhar o meu e-mail, apagando correspondentes pelos quais eu não me importava e estava prestes a sair quando outro e-mail apareceu.

Infelizmente, eu tinha acabado de tomar um gole de café que tinha imediatamente sido cuspido dos meus lábios quando eu vi de quem era. Deus entre os homens, Edward seja o teu nome.

Cinco perguntas para mim e somente para mim. Foi-me oferecido um ramo de oliveira pelo deus. Edward estava interessado na desinteressante como eu.

Com as mãos tremendo, eu li e reli as palavras na minha frente tentando superar o fato de que _ele_ mandou para mim. Movendo o cursor sobre as minhas respostas, eu cliquei no espaço que iluminava antes de enviá-las. Sem tempo para pensar nisso, escolhi cinco perguntas aleatórias para ele e mandei.

Ele não estaria interessado em mim. Ele não poderia estar, então eu não aumentaria minhas esperanças.

Meu estômago caiu enquanto eu olhava para a tela quase como se estivesse prestes a ter uma resposta. Eu teria apenas que esperar para ver.

Acontece que com algumas coisas eu não sou uma mulher paciente, principalmente quando se trata dele.

* * *

**Aww eles vão começar a conversar! Amo essas etapas =P  
**

**Essa fic é tão fofa e leve, e fico feliz por vocês estarem gostando. O próximo capítulo é no PDV do Edward, então comentem bastante para conhecer esse médico lindo.**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	4. Etapa Quatro: Deve Ser e Não Suporto

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Quatro: Deve Ser e Não Suporto**

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

**Edward PDV**

Enfiei minha chave na fechadura, abrindo a minha porta. Depois de entrar, joguei minhas chaves sobre a mesa perto da porta e caminhei pelo corredor até o meu quarto. Eu imediatamente caí na grande cama e fechei meus olhos para algum descanso muito necessário.

Dezoito horas por dia é um inferno.

O sol estava brilhando em meus olhos, cegando-me quando os sinais sonoros estridentes do meu alarme encheram o quarto. Eu rolei, batendo minha mão no relógio do inferno. Olhando para a hora, notei que eu estive dormindo por quase 12 horas, agora já era 06hs da manhã. Foi a maior quantidade de tempo que eu tinha dormido nas últimas semanas. Esfreguei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto, notando que a barba por fazer já não era mais uma barba por fazer. Eu não tinha feito a barba em dias. Não é de se estranhar com a minha agenda, no entanto.

Eu tinha trabalhado nos últimos oito dias seguidos. Turnos de 12 e oito horas a cada dia. Eu mal podia esperar até que meu melhor amigo, Emmett, estivesse de volta da sua lua de mel e Simmons voltasse da licença médica. Simmons havia fraturado sua pélvis quando ela escorregou em um pouco de sangue na sala de emergência e caiu no chão. Eu estava lá e pude realmente ouvir o estalo do osso antes que ela gritasse de dor. Ela havia sido colocada em repouso por um mês enquanto se curava.

Foram essas duas ausências que fizeram com que eu e os outros médicos do Pronto-Socorro entrássemos em horríveis horas de trabalho. Graças a Deus Emmett estava voltando na quarta-feira e Simmons estaria de volta na próxima semana. Prometeram-me três dias de folga seguidos uma vez que todos voltassem e nossa equipe estivesse em ordem novamente. Embora o que eu faria com três dias de folga seguidos, eu não sabia. Eu não tenho uma namorada que pudesse sentir a minha falta, Emmett era o meu amigo mais próximo e as chances são de que ele estaria trabalhando.

Minha vida social era inexistente. O trabalho era a minha vida. Eu passava mais horas no hospital do que em casa. Enquanto eu gostava muito de salvar as pessoas e trabalhar no Pronto-socorro, eu não podia esperar para chegar em minha especialidade. Outros seis meses e eu estaria trabalhando no Hospital Infantil local. As horas seriam menos agitadas e eu esperava ser capaz de fazer a diferença na vida das crianças que sofrem.

Eu sei, eu soava meloso sobre isso, mas é verdade. Eu mesmo passei muito tempo em hospitais infantis quando eu era criança. Problemas de saúde perseguiram-me enquanto eu crescia e eu lembro dos médicos sendo os meus heróis. Eles podiam consertar qualquer coisa e eu queria ser exatamente como eles. No entanto, como um adulto, eu sabia a verdade, eles não podiam consertar tudo e que, sim, até mesmo as crianças morrem de câncer. Eu era um sortudo. Eu sobrevivi. Eu venci. Eu queria que outros vencessem também.

Vinte e um anos em remissão. Eu queria mais deles.

Você nunca se livra do medo, o medo de que isso vai voltar e levá-lo. Então, eu tento viver cada dia com isso em conta.

Lá vou eu, soando como um fodido palestrante motivacional novamente. Emmett me diria que eu estava sendo uma garota, mas ele também estava indo para a pediatria pela mesma razão, então ele pode chupar isso.

A verdade é que eu sou apenas um cara comum que quer ajudar as crianças. Eu também sou um cara comum à procura de uma garota comum para poder ter uma família comum. Dois a três filhos, cerca branca, a coisa toda.

E onde eu estou em minha busca para a referida família?

Em lugar nenhum.

E por que isso?

Porque eu sou um desastre com as mulheres. Mesmo com a ajuda de namoro online, eu tenho problemas. Embora não seja por causa da minha aparência, eu recebia convites para sair o tempo todo. Eu sei que sou bonito, eu trabalho duro para manter meu corpo em forma. O problema é quando eu abro a minha boca e só papo de médico sai. Aparentemente, esse é o maior desestimulante e as ofertas são retiradas. Eu não consigo falar, eu fico nervoso e tímido. O que você nunca pensaria se me visse na sala de emergência. Legal e seguro quando estou no meu elemento. As mulheres definitivamente não são o meu elemento.

Eu recebo um monte de merda sobre isso no trabalho. Especialmente de Emmett, ele gosta de me provocar sobre como eu não posso nem mesmo conseguir um encontro online. Hmm, talvez eu não esteja sentindo muito a falta dele nesse momento.

Falando em namoro online...

Eu realmente não tenho estado em casa durante a última semana e meia e realmente não chequei meu e-mail, com exceção de algo importante que tinha chegado. Eu notei que eu tinha recebido alguns correspondentes que eu queria dar uma olhada hoje. Talvez hoje eu a encontrasse. Ei, um cara pode sonhar.

Eu estava vencido. Eu me inscrevi um ano e meio atrás e tinha tido um punhado de encontros, até mesmo poucos segundos encontros, e a raridade era ter um terceiro encontro. Eu havia conhecido algumas mulheres assustadoras e algumas mulheres muito legais, mas nenhum delas deu certo. Minha participação terminaria em algumas semanas e eu estava balançando com a ideia de não renovar.

Durante o ano passado, as correspondentes tinham diminuído para duas por semana. Basicamente, sempre que alguém novo se inscrevia, já que eu tinha passado por todas aquelas que já eram membros.

Depois de um banho muito necessário e fazer a barba, eu preparei um pouco de comida. Isso seria muito mais difícil do que eu pensava, com o pouco que eu tinha na minha geladeira, bem... metade disso tinha estragado. Não é de estranhar. Como mencionei antes, este é o meu primeiro dia de folga em oito dias. O leite estava ruim, o pão estava além de amanhecido, mas, felizmente, eu tinha alguma massa e uma lata de molho fechado. Em poucos minutos eu tinha batido um grande espaguete e o estava cavando para a minha boca.

Ok, então eu pareço um porco, mas você também pareceria se não tivesse comido nada nas últimas 20 horas.

Depois de encher-me estupidamente como o homem que eu sou, meus olhos estavam definitivamente maiores do que o meu estômago hoje, entrei no meu escritório e trouxe meu computador à vida. Demorou alguns minutos para ele aquecer, depois de dias de negligência. Eu imediatamente entrei no meu e-mail enquanto juntava as contas na minha mesa que estavam com extrema necessidade de atenção.

Passando pela minha caixa de entrada, não abri nenhuma das minhas correspondentes, esperando até que as questões mais urgentes fossem atendidas primeiro. Eu havia recebido quatro correspondências nos últimos oito dias e duas delas tinham começado a comunicação.

A primeira correspondente seguia a minha comunicação que eu reconheci. Tínhamos ido para a escola juntos. Inferno, tínhamos ido à escola secundária juntos. Ela era uma líder de torcida, eu lembrei, popular, e não ligava para mim na escola. Eu era desengonçada na época. Embora eu estivesse livre do câncer naquele ponto, meu corpo ainda estava se recuperando e se moldando depois de todos os remédios venenosos que tinham sido bombeados para ele por dois anos consecutivos.

Eu era um nerd de ciência na época... bem, ainda sou. Agora eu tenho o título para provar isso.

Depois de passar sobre o perfil de Mandy, notei que não muita coisa havia mudado com ela, exceto que ela era divorciada e tinha um filho de dez anos. Sim, ela se casou com a estrela do futebol da escola. Se eu quisesse substituir os dias de glória do seu ex-marido em mim, eu responderia suas perguntas, mas, honestamente, eu não poderia dar a mínima para ela ou o ensino médio.

Próxima.

Meu humor estava azedo quando peguei na próxima correspondente. Às vezes eu me perguntava como era essa coisa de 29 dimensões, de qualquer maneira. Não que eu tenha nada contra tatuagens e piercings, mas ela não parecia tão feliz e seus interesses não correspondiam aos meus, em nada.

Excluindo essa correspondente , eu fui para a próxima.

Quando abri o perfil de uma Isabella, encontrei-me perdido nas profundezas de um par de grandes olhos castanhos. Era como se eles estivessem me chamando. Levei um momento para sacudir-me do seu olhar congelado, embora parecesse qualquer coisa, menos congelado. Eu li e reli o perfil dela uma e outra vez. Ela era uma 'nerd de livros' de 30 anos que trabalhava com publicações. Ela adorava cozinhar e ler, é claro, sair com seus amigos e contemplava possíveis animais de estimação. Ela queria uma família.

Eu estava um pouco confuso pela parte do animal, mas não consegui impedir o sorriso no meu rosto. Havia algo por trás dela, ela estava sendo bem-humorada, mas não deixava ninguém dentro da piada.

Eu queria saber a piada.

Sem pensar, apenas fazendo, eu bati no botão 'começar comunicação' e escolhi cinco perguntas aleatórias. Aleatórias, mas eu não me importava neste momento. Ela era bonita, inteligente e engraçada, mesmo que a piada fosse somente dela. Ela não era pomposa, ela até se chamava de simples, o que quase me fez cair da cadeira. A linda criatura diante de mim estava longe de ser simples.

Agora eu sei que as pessoas nem sempre são verdadeiras quando preenchem isso e sempre colocavam a melhor imagem possível de si lá, em um esforço para chamar a atenção de alguém, mas eu não senti nada disso quando li o perfil dela. Eu não me importava se a foto fosse de quanto ela tinha 13 quilos a menos, eu queria saber mais.

Então, eu enviei minhas perguntas selecionadas aleatoriamente, como eu disse, eu não dava a mínima para o que elas eram, embora eu devesse. Acho que eu mediria as perguntas se ela as respondesse.

Minha perna estava pulando em expectativa, esperando que ela respondesse imediatamente. Depois de alguns minutos, voltei para a tarefa de olhar para a última correspondente e sua comunicação, mas tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era na linda morena, autoproclamada nerd de livros.

Minhas mãos correram através do meu cabelo. Era um hábito nervoso que só fazia meu cabelo selvagem ficar ainda mais rebelde. Eu tinha desistido há muito tempo de domesticá-lo e quase arranquei um pedaço quando uma resposta apareceu na minha caixa de entrada. Abri tão rápido quanto o mouse se movia. Olhando para as perguntas e as respostas dela, descobri que minhas perguntas aleatórias eram do tipo que eu teria escolhido para mim mesmo.

Enquanto as suas respostas não correspondiam exatamente às minhas, elas ainda eram intrigantes e similares. Elas não eram respostas que eu esperava da maioria das mulheres e eu estava sorrindo que ela não era como a maioria das mulheres. Talvez eu fosse capaz de falar com ela. Esse pensamento rapidamente voou pela janela quando lembrei da foto dela. Ou não.

Enquanto eu estava lendo suas respostas, outro e-mail apareceu, com cinco perguntas para mim. Eu tive que rir com a aleatoriedade das perguntas e perguntei-me se ela tinha feito exatamente como eu, escolhido as perguntas clicando em qualquer uma. Eu respondi com honestidade e as mandei.

Minha perna estava pulando de novo e eu esperava que ela ainda estivesse online e que eu recebesse o próximo passo. Eu não podia aguentar a espera no meu computador, então me aventurei na cozinha para fazer uma lista de suprimentos e para recolher a comida estragada para o lixo. Após cerca de dez minutos, voltei ao meu computador e sorri quando seu 'Deve Ser e Não Suporto' apareceu.

Passei pela sua lista e comparei comigo mesmo da forma mais honesta que pude. Alguns itens eram mais fáceis do que outros.

Deve ser inteligente. Dr. Edward Masen. Checado.

Deve querer filhos. Porra, eu estava indo para a Oncologia Pediátrica. Se eu não amasse crianças e as desejasse, eu estava na especialidade errada. Checado.

Não suporto cigarro. Nunca toquei um cigarro na minha vida. Checado.

Não suporto pessoa relaxada. Minha casa tem alguma desordem, mas, a de quem não tem? Normalmente, estava limpa. Checado.

Depois de passar pela sua lista, eu não podia acreditar na emoção que corria através de mim. Eu não tinha estado animado assim em uma correspondência desde o início, se alguma vez. Recostado na minha cadeira, eu olhava para a tela. Ela estava interessada o suficiente em mim para me enviar sua lista, mas como ela responderia à minha?

Meus dedos puxaram meu cabelo. Enviar ou não enviar?

Foda-se, era apenas uma lista. Pressionei o botão para deixar voar a minha lista. Se algum dia eu quisesse falar com ela, isso tinha que acontecer. Embora o pensamento de falar com ela me assustasse muito, ela era linda. Talvez pudéssemos falar por telefone e eu poderia prolongar até que ela me conhecesse, assim quando nos encontrássemos, ela me entenderá mais e talvez eu não fique tão nervoso. Não seria difícil, com a minha agenda.

Uau, acalme-se, Edward. Ficando à frente de si mesmo.

Eu me afastei da minha mesa e relutantemente desconectei do meu e-mail. Indo para o meu quarto, calcei algum sapato e localizei a minha carteira. De volta à cozinha, peguei minha lista e o saco de lixo. Localizei minhas chaves e saí pela porta para fazer o meu serviço.

Minha mente estava focada em minha caixa de entrada o tempo todo enquanto eu saia. Esperando que ela levasse isso para a próxima etapa. Eu precisava que ela levasse. Eu queria saber mais sobre ela.

Eu simplesmente teria que esperar, mas encontrei-me impaciente pela resposta dela, e eu era um homem paciente.

* * *

**Esse Edward não é um amor? Da vontade de pegar ele pra cuidar.. tão diferente de tantos Edwards de outras fics, ele é bonito, mas não leva jeito com mulheres.. ain :3**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic, e não sumam, comentem.. adoro saber o que vocês estão achando da história.  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem  
**

**xx  
**


	5. Etapa Cinco: Três Perguntas Abertas

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Cinco: Três Perguntas Abertas**

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

Puta merda! Eu gritei internamente quando procurei por um saco de papel para ajudar com a minha hiperventilação. Colocando minha cabeça entre os joelhos, tentei recuperar o fôlego dessa maneira. Isso estava ajudando, mas apenas ligeiramente.

Não era nem sequer nove da manhã e eu estava pronta para encerrar o dia e não era devido ao trabalho. O deus tinha começado comunicação e continuou com isso. Eu respondi suas perguntas e enviei cinco para ele. O que eu não estive preparada era para a sua reação rápida. Nem 15 minutos depois, ele enviou suas respostas.

Eu fiquei chocada. Ele estava interessado em mim? Eu? Não podia ser.

Eu tinha enviado a ele a minha lista 'Deve Ser/Não Suporto' depois de alguns minutos de luta comigo mesma. Eu não tinha esperado que ele enviasse sua resposta tão rápido.

Tendo apenas recentemente preenchido minha lista, eu achei que a dele era muito semelhante à minha. Era por isso que agora eu tinha a minha cabeça entre os meus joelhos, tentando recuperar-me.

Depois de alguns minutos, peguei meu telefone e enviei uma mensagem aos meus melhores amigos, Alice e Jasper.

**Tentando não errar com um cara online. Ajuda! – B**

**O quê? Meu Deus, por que você não me disse que você se inscreveu? – ABW**

**Não se preocupe, garota, estamos com você. Jantar? – Jas**

**Jantar. Contarei a vocês sobre isso hoje à noite. – B**

Resignada, eu saí do meu e-mail e voltei ao mundo real, que estava empilhando-se ao redor da minha mesa e atolando meu e-mail de trabalho. Por alguma razão, quase todos os meus autores decidiram liberar suas próximas partes um atrás do outro. Eu nunca tinha visto a minha mesa assim em muito tempo.

Honestamente, eu não podia esperar para que a minha chefe voltasse da sua lua de mel. Rosalie era uma puta durona para trabalhar, mas ela ajudava a manter as coisas em movimento sem problemas por aqui, tendo certeza que ninguém estava muito carregado com o trabalho.

Quanto mais tempo levava para editar, mais tempo levava para o livro ser lançado, mais dinheiro isso custava. Éramos uma máquina bem oleada quando ela estava aqui e totalmente perdidos quando ela se ausentava. Triste, mas verdadeiro. Quarta-feira não poderia vir breve o suficiente. Felizmente, estava a menos de 24 horas de distância.

Eu realmente deveria ficar hoje à noite, mas eu realmente precisava ver Alice e Jasper. Eu precisava deles para dar uma bofetada em mim e me perguntar por que eu estava protelando. Especialmente com Rosalie fora, já que ela amaria dizer-me para sair da minha merda e conseguir algum idiota. Por que eu precisava deles para fazer isso de novo? Oh, sim, eu sou tímida e ele é lindo e só o pensamento de sequer falar com ele está me fazendo ter coceiras.

Mesmo através do ciberespaço.

O dia arrastou-se, o nó no meu estômago manteve o meu apetite longe, o que só tornou mais fácil trabalhar na hora do meu almoço. No final do dia, porém, ele estava rosnando de fome. Evitei checar meu e-mail pelo resto do dia, apesar dos protestos do gato estúpido.

O gato não governaria a minha vida.

Esta afirmação soava muito familiar... oh, bem.

Saí do escritório e andei pelas poucas quadras até a estação para pegar o trem até a casa de Alice e Jasper. Ficava apenas a poucas quadras da minha e na mesma linha, tornando fácil nos encontrarmos sem um carro. Depois de sair do trem, eu andei as duas quadras até a casa deles, grata pela tarde ensolarada de primavera.

Bati na porta, sabendo que Jasper estaria lá para atender. Sua agenda era bem definida e eu sabia que ele tinha terças livres no momento.

"Boa tarde, querida." Ele disse me cumprimentando, movendo-se para o lado para que eu pudesse passar. "Alice logo estará aqui. Eu acho que ela pegou o trem após o seu. Bebida?"

"Eu poderia realmente tomar uma taça de vinho." Eu respondi enquanto me equilibrava para tirar meus sapatos. Eu não usei meus saltos no trem, ou para caminhar até aqui. Eu não era estúpida o suficiente para tentar o meu precário equilíbrio, mesmo com o acordo com os meus saltos. Isso poderia realmente só ir tão longe para que eu mantivesse um par de sapatilhas comigo em todos os momentos.

"Então, o que está acontecendo, Bells?" Jasper perguntou da cozinha. Eu suspirei e contemplei dizer, mas sabia melhor. Nós precisávamos esperar por Alice. Andando até lá, peguei a taça de vinho da sua mão e tomei um longo gole.

"O que está no cardápio esta noite?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto. Jasper compreendeu e apenas sorriu.

"Costeletas de porco com purê de batatas vermelhas e feijão verde francês salteado." Ele respondeu enquanto virava as costeletas de porco. Minha boca estava salivando com o cheiro. Jasper estava cozinhando meu prato favorito e ele sabia disso.

"Provocador".

Sua mão acenou na minha direção. "Obtenha um bom cheiro. Vamos lá, você sabe que quer também." Ele me incomodou, provocando.

"Você é terrível." Eu respondi, batendo levemente em seu braço.

"Oooh, isso cheira bem, baby." Alice gritou da porta. Ela passou através da entrada da cozinha em um verdadeiro estilo Alice antes de me esmagar, "Bella!"

"Ei, pirralha." Eu provoquei enquanto envolvia meus braços em torno do seu corpo leve. Ela me soltou e foi até o seu marido para lhe dar um beijo apaixonado.

"Então, você está pronta para derramar suas entranhas?" Jasper perguntou, sua sobrancelha arqueada enquanto ele sorria. Bastardo.

Suspirei enquanto me preparei para realmente derramar minhas entranhas. "Então, eu finalmente me inscrevi há pouco mais de uma semana. E eu não disse a vocês até agora porque eu realmente precisava dar os primeiros passos sozinha e não influenciada por ninguém além de mim mesma".

"E agora você precisa de nós?" Alice questionou conscientemente.

Eu suspirei novamente. "Eu fui correspondida com um cara... não, um deus." Eu parei quando trouxe a imagem dele para a frente da minha mente. "Ele é lindo. Pelo seu perfil, ele parece o cara perfeito e eu não vejo por que ele estaria minimamente interessado em mim, mas ele começou a comunicação hoje. Antes que eu soubesse, nós tínhamos trocado perguntas e listas e agora é a minha vez de mandá-lo preencher as perguntas em branco e eu não sei se posso. Levou tudo que eu tenho para responder para ele".

"Bella, nem sequer pense que você não é boa o suficiente para qualquer homem." Jasper alertou. "Você é bonita e inteligente e qualquer homem seria sortudo em ter você".

"Você só está dizendo isso porque você é meu amigo, Jas." Respondi para ele.

"Tudo bem, sem jantar para você".

"Oh, vamos lá! Você não pode esconder isso de mim!" Eu chorei. Eu podia ouvir Alice dando risadinhas ao meu lado.

"Sério, Bella, Jasper está dizendo a verdade. Eu não sei por que você não pode ver isso, mas eu aposto que esse cara vê. Conte-me mais. O que ele faz? Quais são os hobbies dele?" Alice perguntou, ficando mais animada enquanto as perguntas começaram a sair rapidamente dos seus lábios.

"Alice, Alice! Acalme-se!" Eu repreendi. "O nome dele é Edward e ele é um médico aqui em Chicago. Soa familiar Jasper?"

Jasper se virou enquanto jogava os feijões verdes. "Querida, eu trabalho com centenas de médicos e, embora Edward não seja mais um nome tão comum, ainda há alguns deles. Como ele é?"

"Bem, ele tem o cabelo castanho e os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que eu já vi".

Eu vi quando ele parou brevemente em seus movimentos. "Não lembro de ninguém com o cabelo castanho e olhos verdes que seja jovem o suficiente".

"Então, qual é o problema, além da sua falta de autoestima?" Alice questionou.

"É exatamente isso. Alice, ele é tão bonito que me intimida. Eu nunca poderei falar com esse homem, eu desmaiaria depois de olhar para o rosto dele, nunca serei capaz de falar uma palavra." Eu expliquei.

"Bella, vá para a próxima etapa. Envie as malditas perguntas. Quero dizer, sério? O que você tem a perder?" Alice perguntou. Foi então que eu percebi por que eu vim, por que eu precisava falar com os meus amigos. Eu precisava de um empurrão, ou um chute rápido, o que funcionasse.

Ela estava certa. Eu não o conhecia e ele não me conhecia. Isso é sobre o que era todo este processo. Tínhamos que passar por isso para saber se havia alguma coisa lá. Embora isso não significasse que eu não estava me cagando de medo de falar com o homem. Mas que mal poderia vir em continuar? Eu não tinha ido mais longe com Eric, um cara que eu admiti que não tinha muito interesse? Sim, eu tenho muito interesse em Edward e isso me assusta completamente, mas não é isso que estou procurando? Alguém que me atraia?

"Eu te amo." Eu declarei enquanto passei meus braços em volta da minha melhor amiga.

"Você vai se lembrar disso no Natal, não é?" Ela perguntou quando abraçou-me de volta. Eu ri e perguntei-me o que havia neste ano sem o qual ela não poderia viver.

"O que você quiser." Eu concordei.

"E quanto a mim? Onde está o meu amor e afeição?" Jasper perguntou, parecendo meio murcho Isso foi fofo.

"Aw, Jas, eu também te amo... e seu jantar, que eu mal posso esperar para comer." Eu admiti, meus braços envolvendo em torno da sua cintura. Ele se inclinou para beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

"Tudo bem, se você pegar alguns pratos, acho que vou alimentá-la, já que você finalmente decidiu parar de ser uma idiota".

"Ei!" Eu protestei enquanto dei um leve tapa no seu braço.

"E assim que você tiver terminado, eu chutarei sua bunda para fora e você vai para casa e enviará as suas perguntas para esse homem sem demora e vai nos enviar uma mensagem quando tiver terminado." Ele ordenou.

"Sim, senhor".

Eu podia ouvir as risadinhas de Alice e joguei uma toalha nela. Ela bateu no seu rosto, o que provocou uma guerra de toalha voando e resultou em um belo vergão vermelho na minha coxa. Alice era malvada.

Depois do maravilhoso jantar de Jasper, eu rolei-me até a estação cheia até a borda. Arrastei-me pelos quatro quarteirões até o meu apartamento e, de alguma forma, consegui subir os três lances de escadas. Eu poderia ter pegado o elevador, mas eu realmente precisava queimar os alimentos.

Ao entrar, troquei-me para uma roupa de elástico mais confortável e confirmei para o meu laptop abandonado que, sim, eu o daria alguma atenção. Como instruída, eu imediatamente conectei e olhei através das questões abertas, ao invés de escolher aleatoriamente as últimas questões. Feliz com minhas seleções, eu as enviei sem hesitar e mandei uma mensagem para Jasper e Alice saberem que o ataque foi feito.

Eu estava nervosa, não havia dúvida sobre isso, eu estava me colocando nisso de uma maneira que nunca tinha feito antes. Pelo menos era assim que parecia. Enquanto eu esperava por uma resposta, que eu não sabia quando chegaria, eu naveguei pela internet, paguei minhas contas e passei através dos meus novos correspondentes. Uma hora tinha passado quando voltei para a minha caixa de entrada para encontrar dois novos e-mails.

Ele tinha respondido as minhas perguntas e enviado três suas.

Mais uma vez, eu comecei a hiperventilar, mas rapidamente me acalmei. Abri o e-mail dele e tornei-me absorvida em suas respostas. Minha favorita foi aquela sobre o seu amigo mais próximo.

Conte-me sobre seu amigo mais próximo. Há quanto tempo você o conhece e o que mais gosta sobre ele? - _Meu melhor amigo é um homem grande e infantil e tolo, mas eu não poderia pedir por um amigo melhor. Nós nos conhecemos em um hospital infantil há mais de 20 anos e agora trabalhamos juntos. Não foi planejado dessa forma, simplesmente aconteceu assim. Eu gosto de como ele vê a diversão na vida onde a maioria não consegue, ele fala o que está pensando, e ele tem o sorriso mais contagiante de todos. Mesmo quando você está bravo com ele, você não pode deixar de sorrir._

Foi de longe a melhor resposta que eu tinha visto de alguém. Ele tinha pensado sobre a resposta e a respondeu totalmente. Encontrei-me sorrindo para ele falando sobre o sorriso contagiante do seu melhor amigo. Uau, esse foi um sorriso poderoso.

Abri o segundo e-mail e comecei a preencher as minhas respostas. Sorri quando vi que ele tinha enviado a mesma pergunta sobre o seu amigo mais próximo. Não sendo capaz de escolher entre Alice e Jasper, contei a ele sobre os dois. Eles eram como um pacote e tinham sido assim desde o dia em que todos nós nos conhecemos.

Depois de responder suas perguntas, eu as enviei de volta. Tudo o que eu podia fazer agora era esperar. Graças a Deus, o próximo passo era dele, porque eu não acho que eu poderia suportar o stress. O que eu diria? _"Oi, meu nome é Bella e eu sou uma Virgem?"_ Sim, certo. Isso seria o fim de qualquer comunicação com o deus de olhos verdes.

Mais uma vez encontrei-me sentada e esperando. Um bocejo escapou e eu decidi ir para a cama. Isto é, se eu pudesse realmente dormir com todas as borboletas circulando no meu estômago, juntamente com toda a carne de porco. Ugh, eu deveria ter simplesmente pegado as sobras.

* * *

**Adorei o Jasper e a Alice, eles são ótimos amigos para a Bella. E acho que todos já perceberam que o Emmett amigo do Edward é o marido da Rosalie chefe da Bella, mais pra frente isso pode ser bem interessante xD  
**

**Amando os comentários de vocês sobre a fic, e gostaram do Edward tanto quanto imaginei que iriam. Ele é fofo demais.  
**

**Comentem please.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	6. Etapa Seis: Primeira Mensagem

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Seis: Primeira Mensagem**

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

Olhei para a tela em branco na minha frente tentando encontrar palavras. Desde que comecei a comunicação, caiu para eu também iniciar o primeiro e-mail. É assim que eu me encontrei no meu dilema atual. Exatamente o que eu deveria escrever? Fazia um longo tempo desde que eu tinha chegado tão longe na comunicação com alguém.

Então eu fiz o que eu provavelmente não deveria, mas essa é a graça de ser eu. Não sou sortudo?

**~x~**

De: Edward

Para: Isabella

Data: 3 de Maio de 2011, 20hs12min

Isabella,

Espero que este e-mail a encontre bem.

Uau, que introdução. Quão formal eu posso ser?

Por favor, não leve isso no sentido depreciativo, eu quis dizer isso apenas no caso de eu ter soado muito... distante, frio? Infelizmente, acredito que é um problema com o primeiro e-mail; começar a conversa.

Acho que posso começar dizendo a você algo sobre mim mesmo. Como você provavelmente se lembra do meu perfil, eu sou um médico em um hospital local aqui em Chicago. Isto é só pelos próximos meses, antes de eu passar para a minha especialidade de oncologia pediátrica.

Por que oncologia pediátrica? (Eu vou apenas inserir essa pergunta para você)

Bem, essa é uma longa história e eu não costumo compartilhar até conhecer alguém melhor. Talvez quando nós estivermos conversando mais (se você não for repelida por mim até o final deste e-mail. Não ria, isso já aconteceu antes. Eu sei que você está rindo, você pode parar agora), eu contarei a você tudo sobre isso.

Falando sobre conversar, isso é de alguma... dificuldade para mim. Só para você ficar ciente. Quero dizer, não é como se eu não pudesse falar. Eu sou um médico, afinal. É só que eu... bem eu não tenho muita confiança quando se trata de mulheres. Meu amigo está sempre dizendo que a confiança é algo com o qual você nasce, mas apenas aqueles que a utilizam são confiantes. Então, eu acho que eu a utilizo na sala de emergência e com pacientes, eu sou confiante lá, mas em outras áreas eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como utilizá-la.

Hmm... eu divaguei. Por favor, perdoe-me, eu costumo fazer isso. Especialmente quando estou nervoso e, obviamente, isso vem até mesmo através de e-mail. Acho que eu poderia apagá-lo e começar de novo, mas então você não me veria como eu sou, apenas alguma versão fabricada. E se você vai interromper a comunicação, eu prefiro que seja no início, e não mais tarde quando nos encontrarmos e eu começar a divagar e não ser o que você esperava.

E isso é, se nos encontrarmos. Eu não estou dizendo agora. Você pode não querer me conhecer.

Aqui estou eu divagando novamente.

Eu deveria parar por aqui.

Espero que você tenha uma noite agradável,

Edward

**~x~**

Eu suspirei depois de bater no botão enviar. Não sei por que eu tinha ficado tão encantado com esta garota hoje, mas eu realmente queria conhecê-la por algum motivo. A profundidade dos seus olhos e suas respostas me puxava. Isso era... surpreendente. Ela era diferente e eu estava desesperadamente esperando que ela respondesse.

Eu estava em êxtase quando, cerca de 45 minutos depois, seu e-mail apareceu na minha tela. Eu quase derrubei meu café por todo o meu computador enquanto eu freneticamente me movia para abri-lo.

**~x~**

De: Isabella

Para: Edward

Data: 3 de Maio de 2011, 20hs57min

Edward,

Não se preocupe, eu não estou ofendida. Eu também conheço o prazer que vem com a falta de um filtro verbal.

Devo dizer, com base em seu perfil, que eu não estava esperando que você não fosse nada além de confiante.

Além disso, sobre divagar e falar... eu estou apenas esperando que se nós nos encontrarmos, eu não fique tão nervosa que eu vomite. Sério. Isso poderia acontecer. Comigo, pelo menos. E se isso não acontecer, eu ainda não tenho certeza se serei capaz de falar.

Então, sobre mim, eu acho. Suponho que eu realmente tenho que falar sobre mim mesma. Eu não sou nada espetacular, só para você saber. Eu não quero que você se decepcione.

Não somos uma dupla com carência de autoconfiança?

Oncologia pediátrica, hein? Isso soa como uma profissão muito gratificante e muito comovente. Ser capaz de curar crianças para que elas possam crescer e experimentar a vida... uau.

Eu trabalho no mercado editorial como editora. Eu realmente gosto disso, principalmente porque eu consigo ajudar livros a tomarem forma para o seu rascunho final e lê-los antes que alguém tenha a oportunidade. Se você não tiver adivinhado, eu amo livros. Posso passar um dia inteiro lendo... na verdade, eu faço isso de segunda a sexta-feira. Mas no meu tempo livre eu começo a ler livros que quero ler, e não aqueles pelos quais sou paga para ler. Isso faz sentido?

Outro fato, eu não sou natural de Chicago. Eu vim para cá oito anos atrás, de uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, em Washington, onde eu morava com meu pai. Pelo menos foi onde eu passei meus últimos três semestres do ensino médio, e em Seattle para a faculdade. Antes disso eu morava em Phoenix com a minha mãe, onde eu havia passado a maior parte da minha vida. Isto é, até ela se casar novamente e eles se mudarem para a Flórida.

Além disso, só para que você saiba, eu sou a pessoa mais desajeitada que você conhecerá. Superfícies livres são um perigo para mim. É uma coisa boa você ser um médico.

Hmm, perguntas, perguntas...

Talvez eu as salve para mais tarde, se você ainda estiver interessado.

Tenha uma ótima noite!

Bella

P.S.: Não se preocupe, eu não estou rindo. Eu também não fui repelida. Na verdade, eu posso estar tendo uma queda por você, se eu for honesta.

**~x~**

Meus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto meu coração sacudia no meu peito. Ela tinha uma 'queda' por mim. Ela não foi repelida. Puta merda!

Sem autoconfiança. Sério? Ela era linda. Então, novamente, ela afirmou que, com a minha aparência, ela foi surpreendido com a minha falta de confiança. Estranho, eu poderia realmente ter encontrado uma mulher que é bonita e não é cheia de si mesma?

**~x~**

Para: Isabella

De: Edward

Data: 3 de Maio, 21hs42min

Isabella (ou é Bella?)

Bem, para acalmar seus nervos, eu serei honesto também. Eu tenho uma queda por você. Estranho, já que nós apenas nos conectamos essa manhã, mas eu me encontro querendo saber mais sobre você. Estou intrigado por você. Você é diferente da maioria das mulheres.

Estou muito feliz que você não esteja rindo, ou repelida. Além disso, pelo menos no que diz respeito ao sexo oposto, sim, nós dois somos autoconscientes.

Você realmente pensou que eu seria confiante baseado no meu perfil? Bem, eu posso ver por que. Eu realmente não quero parecer pretensioso, porque eu não sou, mas eu sei que sou atraente. É uma coisa relativamente nova para mim, então eu ainda não estou acostumado com isso.

Sim, oncologia pediátrica é tanto gratificante como comovente. Quando criança, eu costumava pensar que os médicos poderiam consertar qualquer coisa, mas eu aprendi da maneira mais dura que o câncer mata até as crianças. Eu quero poder ajudar fazendo tantas quanto eu puder viver, ajudá-las a vencer nos seus corpos e ser capazes de viver.

Publicação, hein? Seria fantástico poder ler livros antes de serem lançados. Todo mundo tem que esperar, mas você tem uma espiada de dentro. Isso soa como um ótimo trabalho para alguém que ama livros. Eu amo ler, eu apenas nunca tenho tempo de ler nada além de coisas médicas.

Não é uma natural? Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Vamos aceitar você de qualquer maneira ;)

Desajeitada? Não se preocupe, eu a pegarei se você cair, eu prometo.

Uau, eu acho que posso ter flertado com você aí.

Estou definitivamente interessado. Pode perguntar.

Edward

P.S.: Eu gosto da honestidade entre nós. É fodidamente doloroso nos expor, mas eu acho que não deveríamos ser nada além de honestos, considerando nossas... peculiaridades. Você concorda?

P.P.S.: Se você enviar um e-mail de volta para mim e eu não responder por alguns dias, por favor, não tome isso como um sinal de que eu não quero. Estou prestes a me arrumar para o trabalho. Meu dia de folga está acabando e eu tenho que estar de volta à meia-noite. É difícil verificar meu e-mail no meu tempo livre, mas eu tentarei.

Ou, você estaria disposta a falar ao telefone? Se sim, envie-me o seu número e uma lista com horários bons para eu ligar. Eu gostaria de falar com você. 312-555-2912

**~x~**

Após enviar o meu segundo e-mail, eu corri para a cozinha e fiz uma refeição rápida com a minha comida fresca que comprei hoje. Entrei no meu quarto e localizei a roupa de hospital limpa, vestindo-a. Felizmente, eu tinha lembrado de lavar roupa e estava pronto para mais uma semana. Agarrando minha mochila, eu me dirigi para a porta e para os próximos dias de programação horrível. Embora Emmett estivesse de volta e me substituindo ao meio-dia para marcar o seu retorno oficial, nós ainda estávamos em pequeno número até a próxima semana.

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso no meu rosto enquanto me dirigia para o trabalho. Exatamente quando eu estava prestes a atravessar a porta, meu telefone apitou sinalizando que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto.

**312-555-7409**

**Segunda à sexta-feira, após às 18hs e antes da meia-noite. Sábado e domingo a qualquer hora – Bella**

Meu coração estava batendo rápido e meu rosto estava começando a doer por causa do enorme sorriso que estava grudado nele. Eu mal poderia esperar até amanhã à noite.

* * *

**Eles vão começar a conversar por telefone, e tudo vai ficar mais interessante. Os dois são tão lindos interagindo, tem o mesmo problema com insegurança, são perfeitos um para o outro lol **

**Eu não ia postar esse capítulo tão cedo, porque algumas pessoas não estão fazendo sua parte comentando, o número de reviews caiu consideravelmente de 35 no capítulo 1 para 17 agora no 5... então para garantir o capítulo 7 é melhor sair das sombras, porque tem 42 favoritos e 34 alertas (vocês podem ver lá no tipo depois das reviews) além das leitoras que não tem conta... enfim volto semana que vem se os outros apaecerem :)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	7. Etapa Sete: Primeira Ligação

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Sete: Primeira Ligação**

_(Tradução: Irene Maceió)_

Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus.

Sim, sim, eu estava realmente hiperventilando no meu sofá. Eu tinha sido atraída para o YouTube por Alice no meu caminho para a cama e meu encontro com Supernatural. Eu nunca fui mais feliz pela fadinha e sua obsessão pelo YouTube até agora. Por causa disso, eu recebi um segundo e-mail de Edward, que estava, por algum milagre, tão interessado em mim que ele queria falar ao telefone.

Um sorriso se espalhou no meu rosto e eu chutei minhas pernas enquanto gritei de absoluta alegria. Ele também estava atraído por mim. Ele estava flertando comigo. Eu nunca antes desejei tropeçar em algo, mas se isso significava que ele me pegaria... bem, então completamente valeria a pena.

O sono agora fugiu de mim. Ótimo. Eu estava muito excitada com a ideia de falar com ele pelo telefone. Bem, já que eu estava acordada, decidi enviar-lhe uma resposta de e-mail para quando ele saísse amanhã.

**~x~**

Para: Edward

De: Isabella

Data: 03 de maio de 2011, 23hs17min

Edward,

Sim, eu prefiro ser chamada de Bella e estou muito interessada em você também.

Você sabe que é atraente, eu sei que você é atraente. Está tudo bem.

Obrigada por me aceitar, eu oficialmente me sinto bem-vinda aqui na cidade dos ventos... depois de oito anos. Tudo o que eu estava esperando era a sua aceitação.

Desculpe, eu deveria deixá-lo saber que eu estava sendo sarcástica lá, se não estiver aparente. Eu sei que não dá para passar tudo que penso tão bem por escrito e eu realmente não quero que você pense... bem, que eu estava tentando ser outra coisa senão uma espertinha.

Sério? Você realmente me pegaria? Isso é doce. Esteja preparado, porém, eu caio... muito. Eu não estou brincando, existe uma chance de que eu alguma vez tenha sido uma das suas pacientes no Pronto Socorro. No entanto, eu acho que me lembraria de você, ou, pelo menos, dos seus olhos verdes. Eles são verdadeiramente fascinantes.

Ok, vergonha de admitir essa última parte. Eu tenho um sentimento de que vou me envergonhar muito com você.

Flertando? Se você pudesse me ver agora eu estaria corando. Oh, eu faço isso muito também, corar, eu quero dizer. Eu não posso evitar, não posso impedir. É a minha maldição.

Honestidade, hein? Eu concordo, fodidamente doloroso, mas eu também concordo que é uma necessidade para nós.

Vou adiar minhas perguntas até que você me ligue. Quero dizer, eu estou assumindo que você ligará. Estou pensando em todas as "vinte perguntas" como aquelas perguntas frequentes.

Bella

P.S.: Parte dolorosa... eu não posso esperar para falar com você.

**~x~**

Após me expor para Edward, eu rastejei por baixo das cobertas quentes da minha cama e adormeci. Durante toda a noite eu sonhei com nada além do que eu agora acreditava ser o meu Sr. Correto.

Na manhã seguinte, encontrei o meu escritório movimentado. Eu quase pensei que Alice tinha batizado a água com bebida com tudo o que a fazia ser parte beija-flor, mas a loira latindo ordens no escritório do canto me alertou que a chefe estava de volta.

Rosalie Hale-agora-McCarty, a brandidora de chicote, sem açúcar por cima, rainha B estava de volta e detonando enquanto chamava nomes. Havia um monte de bundas sendo chutadas e nomes rolando. Aparentemente, ela não ficou nada feliz ao descobrir que seu grupo ínútil de empregados não podia lidar com sua ausência.

Por que, oh, por que eu tenho que estar em seu grupo inútil? Porque, honestamente, eu não acho que seria capaz de suportar estar no grupo de Mike Newton. O cara era pilantra e, em mais de uma ocasião tentou entrar em minhas calças. Não importa o quanto eu beba, não há nenhuma maneira, nenhuma, de que alguma vez eu vá dormir com ele, ou passar para seu grupo. Nunca.

Isso e, apesar da sua natureza abrasiva, Rosalie está realmente se tornando uma boa amiga.

"Tudo bem, Swan, cuspa." Rosalie exigiu algumas horas mais tarde, quando fechou a porta antes de sentar na borda da minha mesa.

"Cuspir o quê? Eu fui uma boa menina enquanto você estava fora." Eu protestei.

"Eu não tenho dúvida disso, mas você tem um olhar no seu rosto como o gato que comeu o canário. Cuspa." Ela exigiu novamente.

Eu suspirei, mas falhei em apagar o dito sorriso do meu rosto. O que posso dizer? Edward, em pouco mais de 24 horas, tinha se forçado na vanguarda da minha mente.

Meu cérebro estava aparentemente parado no canal Edward.

"Então, com o incentivo dos meus melhores amigos, eu... eu me cadastrei no eHarmony e conheci um cara. Ele... bem, Rose, ele é perfeito." Eu expliquei da melhor forma que podia.

"E? Você não está realmente parando aí, não é? Conte-me sobre o Sr. Perfeito".

"O nome dele é Edward." Eu disse e percebi meu sorriso crescer incrivelmente mais. Eu era um caso perdido. "Ele é um médico aqui em Chicago. Ele é lindo, mas se descreve como um geek da ciência que tem dificuldade para falar com as mulheres e divaga. É realmente fofo como ele... Rosalie?"

Olhei para Rosalie, que tinha começado a rir. Sim, minha chefe estava rindo da minha bunda patética. Curvada sobre a borda da minha mesa em gargalhadas histéricas. Ótimo.

"Desculpe, Bella. É só que, vocês dois parecem perfeitos um para o outro!" Ela exclamou quando gargalhou com a risada.

"Puxa, obrigada." Eu respondi com um rolar dos meus olhos.

"Então, quando vocês dois, loucos e trapalhões, se encontrarão? Ou vocês já se encontraram?" Ela perguntou enquanto tentava controlar sua risada. Eu estava dizendo antes que sentia falta dela? Esqueça isso.

"Eu não sei. Ele vai me ligar hoje à noite, eu acho." Eu expliquei.

"Você acha?" Ela questionou com uma ruga em sua testa.

"Ele pediu meu número e perguntou qual era um bom momento para ligar. Ele vai entrar em plantão à meia-noite, então eu posso receber uma ligação dele hoje à noite." Eu respondi, mordendo minha unha. Um hábito nervoso que não acontecia muitas vezes, mas o interrogatório dela estava me colocando no limite.

"Tenho certeza que você saberá dele." Ela disse. Levantando-se da minha mesa, ela foi para a porta. "Volte a trabalhar, Swan. Você está com uma montanha de serviço".

"Ei, Rose, bem-vinda de volta." Eu gritei quando ela passou pela porta. Ela se virou e sorriu e eu não pude deixar de devolver o sorriso.

Quando o relógio completou cinco horas, eu praticamente saí correndo do escritório e fui para casa. Isso teve um efeito colateral infeliz quando na minha pressa eu tropecei ao sair do trem e quase bati em um homem de negócios que deu um olhar mortal para mim. Pedi desculpas, mas ele empinou seu nariz para mim e continuou seu caminho.

Eu finalmente cheguei em casa sem mais incidentes. Eu tinha borboletas na minha barriga que não se acalmavam. Eu estava animada e nervosa e animada. Espere, eu já disse animada? Claro que sim, claro que eu estava.

Bem, eu não podia esperar para falar com ele e rezei para que ele ligasse. Eu não conseguia entender minha reação a ele. Eu estive conversando com Eric por quase uma semana por e-mail e por telefone e eu não tinha tido qualquer tipo de reação ou atração por ele como eu tinha por Edward. Isso era estranho, já que nunca nos encontramos e só começamos a conversar ontem.

Aqui estava eu, rapidamente ficando pronta em casa, certificando-me de que meu toque do telefone estivesse alto e que ele estivesse totalmente carregado, enquanto eu tentava fazer-me o jantar. Isso era, se eu pudesse comer.

Eu estava uma bagunça completa e total. Tropecei três vezes desde que cheguei em casa, uma das vezes pousando no chão com a cabeça perto demais da mesa de café para o meu gosto. Eu também bati meu dedo, queimei meu braço com óleo fervente e machuquei meu quadril correndo para o canto do meu sofá. Uma bagunça total.

Às oito eu me encontrei massageando meus dedos dos pés e colocando gelo no meu braço. Eu também estava cuidando de uma dor de cabeça de todo o estresse. Claro que então o meu telefone tocou e é claro que eu o tinha movido para a cozinha enquanto cozinhava. Tropeçando para a cozinha, peguei o telefone e apertei o botão de atender quando perdi meu equilíbrio e caí no chão.

"Ai! Mmm, maldito seja!" Eu gritei e choraminguei um pouco mais antes de colocar o telefone na minha orelha. "Alô?" Eu respondi, minha voz continuava tensa e alta da dor que eu estava sentindo.

"Bella?" Uma voz suave e aveludada questionou na outra extremidade.

"Uh-huh." Eu tentei dizer. Eu não deveria ficar tão agitada. Isso sempre pareceu complicar as coisas em proporções épicas.

"Você está bem?" A voz perguntou. Era a voz mais bonita e sexy que eu já ouvi na minha vida.

"Hum, sim. Quem... quem é?"

"Oh! Desculpe... hum... aqui é Edward." Ele respondeu.

"Oh!" Eu gritei quando me sentei.

"Tem certeza que você está bem?"

Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Bem, se você estivesse aqui para me pegar quando eu caí, eu estaria muito melhor".

"Oh! Merda! Eu sinto muito".

"Sim. É meio que comum para mim, embora eu não costume fazer isso enquanto atendo ao telefone. Nem costumo cair. Especialmente duas vezes em uma noite. Tem sido... uma noite repleta de perigos em minha casa." Expliquei em maior detalhe do que eu queria.

"Tem certeza que você está bem?" Ele perguntou mais uma vez. "Talvez você devesse ir para o hospital." Eu podia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz e não pude sequer começar a descrever como isso me fez sentir.

"Está tudo bem, sério. Estou acostumada a isso, eu sei o que fazer. Além disso, nada está torcido ou quebrado, mas se eu fosse uma dona de casa, eu poderia parecer uma espancada na parte da manhã. Quadris feridos, possivelmente os ombros também agora, braço queimado. Eu tive uma noite muito produtiva. Ok, eu posso ter um dedo do pé quebrado, mas essa não seria a primeira vez." Eu divaguei. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas esquentando. "Lá se vai aquele filtro verbal novamente. Que maneira de começar nossa primeira ligação, hein?"

Ele riu e meu peito aliviou. Não era um tipo de risada de mim, mas um tipo de risada comigo, e era como música. Uma doce e leve música.

"Então... oi".

"Oi." Ele respondeu.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Eu perguntei.

"É assim que começaremos as 20 perguntas?"

"Bem, estas são realmente amabilidades enquanto eu levanto minha bunda do chão e me movo para o sofá. Eu também terei que pegar outro pacote de gelo no caminho".

Ele riu de novo. "Por favor, tenha cuidado." Ele implorou. "Bem, meu dia foi bom. Longo, é claro, e então, cheio de sono. Na verdade, eu acabei de acordar há poucos minutos".

"Quando você tem que voltar?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava curiosa sobre a programação de um médico, era tão diferente do horário normal 'nove às cinco'.

"Devo estar de volta à meia-noite para um turno de 18 horas, e depois 18 de folga".

Uau, isso é horrível. "Isso deve ser difícil. Oito a nove horas é duro o suficiente, eu não posso imaginar 12 a 18".

"É preciso tempo para se acostumar e, mesmo assim, eu não acho que você realmente se acostuma com isso, você apenas se adapta".

"Eu posso entender isso".

Houve um silêncio constrangedor; nenhum de nós parecia saber o que dizer em seguida.

"Qual era o seu brinquedo favorito quando criança?" Eu soltei a minha pergunta. Não sei por que essa pergunta, sério, foi apenas a primeira coisa que apareceu na minha cabeça. Ele riu aquele risada musical que fez meu coração disparar.

Ele fez alguns sons de 'hmm' enquanto pensava sobre uma resposta. "Provavelmente meus legos. E você?"

Uh-oh. "Uhm." Eu comecei enquanto vasculhava em meu cérebro por algo que eu brinquei muitas vezes quando era mais jovem. "Além de livros? Eu tinha um Atari".

"Uma garota Atari? Uau, não conheço muitas delas. Eu amava o Atari também. Invasores do Espaço era o melhor".

"Meu favorito era Keystone Capers*****. Eu mal me lembro do jogo agora, mas lembro-me de amar esse jogo".

_*Keystone Capers: um jogo de perseguição policial._

"Estou chocado por você não ter sido uma garota de Barbie. Todas as meninas não deveriam amar a Barbie?"

"Bem, é melhor que você saiba agora, eu não sou como a maioria das garotas. Adicione ao simples e tediosa, eu também sou estranha".

Ele riu. Aquele som estava se tornando meu favorito no mundo. "Eu diria que você é intrigante. Muito intrigante".

Corei com o seu elogio. Eu nunca tinha sido considerada intrigante.

Intrigante era o oposto do que eu me considerava e do que eu tinha sido considerada pelos outros.

A conversa fluiu fácil então. Vinte perguntas se transformaram em 40, que se transformaram em 60. Antes que eu percebesse, quase três horas se passaram e estava se aproximando das 23hs.

"Merda." Ele suspirou. "Eu não percebi quanto tempo estivemos conversado. Eu tenho que ficar pronto para o trabalho".

"Oh, desculpe!" Eu exclamei, percebendo que eu tinha, provavelmente, o feito se atrasar.

"Por favor, não se desculpe, Bella. Eu tive um tempo maravilhoso falando com você esta noite." Ele admitiu. Mordi meu lábio em um esforço para evitar que o meu sorriso quebrasse minha cara. Eu não estava realmente certa que estava funcionando.

"Eu também. No entanto, estou começando a me perguntar onde o cara que não consegue falar com as mulheres está." Eu observei.

Ele riu. "Bem, nós estamos ao telefone e não na frente um do outro. Eu realmente me atrapalho pessoalmente. Além disso, há essa parte toda no início, onde meu lado médico aparece. Eu acho que você ser desajeitada foi meio que um quebra-gelo".

Eu podia ouvi-lo ligando uma água no fundo. "Ha há." Respondi sarcasticamente. "Bem, eu provavelmente deveria deixá-lo ir".

Ele suspirou. "Infelizmente eu tenho que concordar. Além disso, está ficando tarde, você precisa dormir".

"Sim".

"Posso te ligar amanhã à noite?"

"Você não estará cansado após um dia tão longo?" Eu questionei. Eu não queria atrapalhar seu tempo de sono, especialmente depois de um turno tão longo no trabalho.

"Honestamente, eu não sei se serei capaz de pegar no sono antes de falar com você. Eu realmente gostei de falar com você hoje à noite, Bella." Ele revelou fazendo meu coração disparar.

"Eu realmente gostei de falar com você também, Edward." Eu admiti.

"É estranho que eu realmente não queira desligar?"

"Não, eu sei exatamente como você se sente".

"Tenha doces sonhos, Bella".

"Tenha um bom dia... noite no trabalho." Eu respondi enquanto recolhia forças para desligar.

"Oh, Bella?" ele perguntou, parando o meu movimento.

"Sim?"

"Por favor, tenha cuidado amanhã." Ele enfatizou.

Eu não pude segurar o sorriso que se formou em meu rosto. "Eu tentarei, mas não posso fazer nenhuma promessa".

"Boa noite, doce Bella".

"Boa noite, Edward".

Desliguei o telefone e caí de volta na minha cama onde eu havia deitado em torno da segunda hora. Meu sorriso era enorme enquanto eu pensava em tudo que eu tinha aprendido sobre Edward. Ele havia me chamado de intrigante, mas era ele quem era o intrigante. Tínhamos muito em comum apesar das nossas diferentes ocupações e sua falta de tempo livre.

Enquanto eu estava nas nuvens, eu não pude esquecer a sensação incômoda que se enfiou em mim. Edward era maravilhoso. Absolutamente maravilhoso e perfeito. Certamente ele ficaria decepcionado quando me visse pessoalmente. A simples e entediante Bella. Talvez se eu conseguisse conhecê-lo por telefone o tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse desenvolver sentimentos por mim, minha falta de aparência não importaria.

Poucos minutos depois, quando eu me aninhei em minhas cobertas, meu telefone vibrou, alertando-me para uma mensagem de texto.

**Eu já sinto falta de falar com você.** **Durma bem.** **– Edward**

**Eu também.**** Tentarei ****não deixar que os percevejos me mordam.** **- B**

**Por favor, faça isso.** **Desagradáveis pequenos insetos.** **Se eles fizerem isso, basta chamar um médico para ajudar a cuidar das feridas.** **Oh, esse seria eu. ;) - Edward**

**Você simplesmente amaria esfregar pomada por todo o meu corpo nu?** **Menino mau. ;) - B**

***corando* Muito possivelmente.** **Bons sonhos.** **- Edward**

**Corar é a minha frase. Honestamente: eles serão doces se você estiver neles.** ***corando* - B**

**Oh, Bella, eu espero que você sonhe.** **- Edward**

Seriam longas 18 horas.

* * *

**Adorei os dois conversando por telefone e essas mensagens no final, já estão ficando soltinhos rsrs Agora só falta os dois se encontrarem, o que pode não ser tão simples assim haha**

**Fiquei feliz por vocês terem aparecido e deixado reviews *-* Não sumam e quem ainda não apareceu, deixe um comentário, essa fic merece :P  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	8. Etapa Oito: Primeiro Encontro?

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Oito: Primeiro Encontro?**

_(Tradução: Laysa Melo)_

**Edward PDV**

Era 17hs e eu estava olhando para o teto do meu quarto, incapaz de dormir. Eu precisava dormir, desesperadamente, já que eu deveria voltar para o PS à meia-noite. Por que eu estava acordado? Bella. Minha Bella. Estranho que eu já pense nela dessa forma, nós só estivemos conversando ao telefone por dois dias. Ela era tudo no que eu conseguia pensar, especialmente agora que ela estava a caminho de casa para se preparar para o seu encontro.

Ela tinha enlouquecido por um minuto no telefone na noite anterior por ter esquecido completamente que ela aceitou ter um encontro na sexta-feira. Ele era esquecível, eu não era. Esse pequeno fato me fez sorrir, apesar da minha carranca devido a algum outro homem estar saindo com a minha Bella.

Minha Bella. Eu me pergunto quando comecei a me referir a ela dessa forma. Eu me pergunto se ela gostaria que eu fizesse isso, ou se ela acharia assustador. Eu sei que eu não me importaria se ela se referisse a mim como 'seu Edward'.

Eu me viro e reviro, a luz de néon mostrando que agora são 18hs. Eu mal dormi e estou exausto. Virando para o meu lado, eu relembro das nossas conversas da noite anterior e me acalmo o suficiente para dormir.

Meu corpo é sacudido quando o som do meu telefone tocando me puxa de um sono profundo. O relógio agora marca 21hs enquanto eu pego os meus óculos e o telefone. Eu sorrio para a tela, Bella.

"Olá?" Eu atendi, minha voz rouca de sono.

"Eu acordei você?" Ela perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação.

"Sim, obrigado, eu preciso começar a me arrumar. Estou surpreso em ouvi-la, especialmente tão cedo, o que aconteceu com o seu encontro?"

"Ugh, um desastre total! Ele fez uma propaganda completamente falsa de si mesmo. Pensei que namoro online seria melhor do que encontros às cegas, mas, deixe-me dizer a você, não é." Eu a ouvi suspirar através da linha. Meu peito ficou mais leve com as suas palavras e eu tentei não rir, mas isso era simplesmente muito divertido.

"E é por isso que eu queria que você soubesse que eu sou um geek que gagueja." Eu admiti.

Sua risada era a coisa mais doce, melhor ainda quando era uma pequena risada.

"Ah, o meu favorito. É um bom encaixe para uma nerd atrapalhada." Ela riu antes de ficar em silêncio. Eu só podia imaginar que ela estava corando da cabeça aos pés para a sua falta de filtro verbal momentâneo. Eu precisava distraí-la antes que ela tomasse de volta as suas palavras. Eu não queria que ela as tomasse de volta.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais." Eu respondi. Pude ouvir um pequeno suspiro na outra extremidade. "Honestidade, lembra?"

"Honestidade. Então, eu posso dizer honestamente que este encontro foi o pior dos piores da história?"

"O que aconteceu?" Eu finalmente perguntei. Eu não aguentava mais, eu tinha que saber o que esse cara tinha feito de errado e ter certeza que eu não tinha nenhuma das características dele.

"Ok, eu não sou conscientemente na moda. Eu não sou muito fã de moda e eu realmente não me importo com o que a maioria das pessoas usa. No entanto, ficar presa na década de 70... bem, é meio perturbador".

"Década de 70?"

"Década de 70, eu não estou exagerando. Complete com o falso bigode".

Eu não pude evitar irromper em gargalhadas. "Pare de rir! Foi horrível!"

Suas palavras apenas alimentaram a minha crise e estou rolando na minha cama, apertando o meu estômago. Deitei-me nas minhas costas e coloquei um braço atrás da cabeça. "Desculpe, desculpe." Tentei abafar minha risada, e realmente consegui.

"Uh-huh. Então, como eu estava dizendo, ele estava vestido como se estivesse em um pornô dos anos 70".

E lá vou eu de novo.

"Pare com isso!" Ela riu e então ela estava rindo comigo.

"Ok, então um cara de um pornô dos anos 70, o que aconteceu depois?"

"Estou tão feliz por eu tê-lo encontrado. Então, eu chego ao restaurante e, apesar do meu instinto, eu não corro... então, Deus me ajude se você rir de novo..."

Oh, merda, lá vou eu de novo. É simplesmente tão fofo. Ela é como um gatinho tentando agir como um leão. Então, novamente, talvez ela só esteja brincando comigo. Posso imaginá-la aqui me contando isso. Ela está tentando não sorrir quando me ameaça. Ela ficaria tão fofa que eu não sei se poderia manter as minhas mãos fora dela para deixá-la chegar até o fim da sua história.

"Nós nos sentamos para jantar." Ela continua, ignorando minhas risadas. "Ele começa com 'Bella, querida, eu gosto de pensar nos encontros em fases. A fase um é a minha fase de nenhuma habilidade em que eu falo'. Nesse ponto, ele empurra os óculos para cima e começa a falar sobre vinho como se fosse um conhecedor. Então, ele continua com seu discurso da fase um sobre como ele é bom e como ele sabe que eu quero beijá-lo. Eu engasgo com o meu vinho que estou dando goladas nesse ponto".

Eu amo quando ela baixa o tom da sua voz para denotar a dele. Estou morrendo e tenho certeza absoluta que se ela estivesse aqui agora eu a teria em meus braços enquanto eu beijava o topo da sua cabeça.

"Então ele vai para a fase dois, que é jogar seu charme. Ele sorri e eu acho que ele está tentando ser sexy, mas eu me distraio com o enorme pedaço de espinafre preso em seus dentes".

"Estou surpreso por você ter ficado por tempo suficiente para ouvir a fase dois e ver o dito espinafre".

"Pura força de vontade. Além disso, eu estava morrendo de fome!"

"Ah".

"Enfim, ele continua com sua explicação, 'Isso é quando eu começo a tocar em você'".

Eu acho que acabei de rosnar. Há uma pequena ingestão de ar na outra linha. Sim, acabei de rosnar. "Eu amo como ele assumiu que começaria a tocar em você".

"Conte-me sobre isso. Ele começou acariciando a minha mão. Acho que ele estava tentando acariciar e foi simplesmente assustador. Ele estava olhando para os meus seios, como se estivesse imaginando como eles ficariam sob suas mãos".

Eu não sou uma pessoa violenta, mas eu realmente queria arrancar as mãos desse cara por sequer tocar nas mãos dela. Ele estava insinuando que a tocaria mais e que eles ficariam... íntimos. Eu nem percebi que estava apertando a ponte do meu nariz enquanto eu tentava me acalmar.

"Eu quase explodi em gargalhadas quando o bigode dele caiu em sua taça de vinho enquanto ele estava tentando fazer uma expressão sexy".

Ela riu de novo e o som me trouxe de volta para mim. Comecei a rir de novo enquanto imaginava o idiota vestido de anos 70 e seu falso bigode. Fiquei surpreso com os sentimentos que a história dela estava provocando em mim. Eu estava com ciúme e possessivo, quando eu realmente não tinha o direito de estar. Embora eu pensasse que ela fosse 'minha Bella', ela não era. Nós ainda não tínhamos nos conhecido e eu posso dizer que, tão apegado a ela quanto eu tinha me tornado, eu estava relutante em fazer isso.

Por quê? Porque eu estava muito apegado a ela. Eu estava com medo de conhecer a mulher maravilhosa do outro lado do telefone. Com medo de que, mesmo que ela tivesse me aceitado até agora, que pessoalmente ela acharia que eu sou desprovido de algo.

"Ele então diz, 'Eu acabei de matar o clima e, portanto, minhas chances de algum dia ter seus lindos lábios carnudos agraciando os meus com esse movimento?'"

Ela fez um ruído de engasgo e eu estava rindo da atitude brega desse cara. "Ah, eu acho que ele perdeu suas chances no momento em que vocês foram apresentados formalmente".

"Eu deveria ter seguido meu instinto e saído correndo e gritando. Deus! Ugh, isso foi o cúmulo".

"Como você saiu?"

"Eu enviei uma mensagem para a minha amiga Ali com 911. Ela me ligou e eu apenas tive que atender e imediatamente tive que sair, já que ela estava entrando em trabalho de parto." Ela explicou em um tom muito falso, muito preocupado.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, Ali nem sequer está grávida?"

"Não... bem, até onde ela sabe. Quero dizer, ela pode estar grávida de alguns dias, ou algo assim, mas eu duvido muito".

"Ok, então eu preciso me lembrar de manter a minha fantasia de cafetão no armário e manter minhas mãos para mim até que você dê o ok. Checado., Eu disse, uma risada escapou enquanto eu imaginava esse cara mais uma vez.

"Oh, Edward, eu acho que posso dizer com segurança que você não tem nada sobre o que se preocupar".

"Eu gosto de ouvir isso. Então, como estava a comida, já que a companhia foi um fracasso?"

Ela suspirou. "Bem, a salada estava boa, mas eu não comi o prato principal. Agora estou vasculhando a minha cozinha por alguma coisa".

"É uma coisa boa você ter ido embora".

"Por que isso?"

"Quem sabe qual seria a próxima fase dele. Eu posso imaginá-lo se esfregando na sua perna durante o prato principal".

Ah, lá estava o doce som da sua risada novamente.

Nós conversamos um pouco mais. As histórias sobre o seu encontro continuaram e, antes que eu percebesse, já era quase uma da manhã. Ouvi um bocejo através da linha e sorri.

"Você está cansada. Eu deveria deixá-la ir".

"Eu estou bem, sério." Ela protestou.

"Você precisa do seu sono da beleza, Cinderela".

"Ha! Eu estou longe de viver em um conto de fadas, ou ser uma donzela em apuros precisando ser resgatada pelo príncipe encantado".

"Você precisou ser resgatada hoje à noite." Eu apontei.

"Ugh, não me lembre! Embora eu admita, o pensamento de ser resgatada por você é atraente".

Eu sorri com a sua admissão. Eu amava a honestidade que nós tínhamos. "Eu a salvaria a qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar, minha princesa".

"Eu dificilmente sou uma princesa".

"Minha rainha".

Sua risada encheu meus ouvidos. "Tudo bem, meu rei, vou para a cama eu preciso ir antes que eu adormeça ao telefone com você".

"Boa noite, doce Bella. Espero falar com você amanhã, mas eu não tenho certeza se conseguirei. Se não, pode ser no domingo. Quero dizer, se estiver tudo bem. Você pode não querer falar comigo todos os dias e eu simplesmente estou assumindo isso e eu não quero assumir nada porque isso pode ser sufocante. Mas eu realmente gosto de falar com você".

"Respire, Edward!" Ela exclamou. Eu respirei fundo e suspirei. "Eu amaria falar com você a qualquer momento que você quiser ligar".

Eu sorri e disse o meu adeus com a promessa de ligar para ela em algum momento no fim de semana. Um cochilo foi necessário antes que eu saltasse para o banho e fosse para o hospital.

Quase três semanas se passaram desde o desastroso encontro de Bella com o cara de filme pornô dos anos 70. Nesse tempo nós tentamos conversar tanto quanto foi possível, mas o meu horário mudou e eu estava trabalhando muitas noites. Cada dia que podíamos, nós estávamos conversando. Falando sobre as nossas infâncias, falando sobre os nossos gostos e desgostos, falando sobre as nossas carreiras, falando sobre os nossos amigos. Nós falávamos durante horas e todos os dias o meu desejo de estar perto dela crescia.

Eu até disse a ela sobre o hospital infantil e a minha estadia lá. Não era como se isso fosse algo que eu escondesse, mas, por alguma razão, eu escondia quase se tratava de encontros. Às vezes as pessoas não são as mais brilhantes e elas acham que só porque você teve alguma coisa significa que elas podem ser capazes de pegar. Sim, certo, porque o câncer é tão contagioso de pessoa para pessoa. Isso, ou elas acham que você cairá morto sem motivo. As pessoas são estranhas às vezes.

Nosso relacionamento tinha evoluído, como todos fazem, e uma vez que estávamos mais confortáveis um com o outro, tudo começou a ser revelado. Eu rapidamente aprendi que a mente de Bella estava na sarjeta quase 70% do tempo, talvez mais. Ela poderia pegar uma declaração aparentemente inocente e torná-la suja.

Como eu aprendi tudo isso? Guerra de fotos.

O que é isso? Bem, eu tenho que agradecer ao meu melhor amigo, Emmett, por isso, já que ele jogou a primeira. Tendo confiscado meu telefone sob o pretexto de me dizer como o meu pedaço de tecnologia era do 'ano passado' e como eu precisava subir de nível, ele tinha conseguido tirar uma foto minha enquanto eu estava trocando minha roupa do hospital.

E então ele a enviou para Bella.

Isto não teria sido tão terrível se a resposta dela não tivesse sido ao longo das linhas; bom conhecer você, espero que a sua procura seja proveitosa, você está muito fora do meu alcance.

Eu não sei como ele fez isso, mas realmente parecia alguma foto de revista. Minha cabeça estava virada para baixo depois que eu tinha aberto o colarinho e meus braços ainda estavam torcidos no tecido acima da minha cabeça. Meu estômago estava exposto e rígido do alongamento, mostrando a definição do meu abdômen e peito. Tendo desamarrado a minha calça, ela estava pendurada precariamente sobre os meus quadris.

Depois de ficar impressionado com a minha própria foto (eu nunca realmente tive muita definição até recentemente), eu imediatamente surtei com as palavras dela. Demorou algum tempo, mas eu conversei com ela e então a convenci que a reviravolta era um jogo limpo.

Se a falta de jeito fosse contagiosa, eu juro que ela estava passando para mim. Quando a foto dela me foi enviada, eu estava tão distraído por ter batido meu dedo do pé, que saltei em uma cadeira que me enviou caindo ao chão.

Sim, eu estou legal.

Eu já tinha visto fotos dela em seu perfil, mas nada era como a Bella no meu telefone. Ela era uma beleza despretensiosa, com uma sensualidade desconhecida. Ela achava que era normal, eu achava que ela era requintada e fiz questão de dizer isso a ela. Nossa trégua de honestidade deve ser acolhida.

Então, enviei a ela o meu rosto impressionado, ela respondeu com um rosto chocado de olhos arregalados, eu pisquei, ela mandou um beijo (o meu favorito plano de fundo do meu telefone). As fotos continuaram, acho que nós até incluímos o olhar 'Magnum' de Zoolander***** antes de a noite acabar. Foi o melhor momento que eu tinha tido em anos e não estávamos nem mesmo no mesmo local.

_***Zoolander**: filme americano de 2001. O personagem principal, Derek, é um modelo decadente que já foi o principal modelo do mundo pelos seus olhares Le Tigre, Blue Steel e pelo inovador Magnum. Vocês podem ver o olhar 'Magnum' no link: link: crujonessociety wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2009/09 /zoolander . jpg (retirem os espaços)_

Sim, isso é o que os esquisitos geeks e nerds fazem para se divertir, guerra de fotos. Quem ganhou? Ela ganhou. Oh, sim. Ela foi ousada e precisava de um extra em mim, então eu recebi uma foto dela no espelho puxando a sua minúscula regata do seu corpo, expondo a calcinha de renda por baixo. E foi assim que nós caímos no jogo pervertido.

Nas horas em que nós não podíamos conversar? Nós mudávamos para as mensagens de texto.

**Eu não posso aguentar muito mais – Edward**

**Lol. Só mais algumas horas e eu sou toda sua ;) – B**

**Promessas, Promessas – Edward**

**Você pode realmente não ficar 3 dias sem falar comigo?** **- B**

**Não. Não. Não. Eu sou viciado.** **Eu TENHO que falar com você – Edward**

**Você é fofo... eu sinto o mesmo – B**

**Você está tornando isso mais difícil – Edward**

**Você realmente quer que eu vá lá?** **Eu posso e vou. Eu tenho uma mente muito suja ;) – B**

**Merda. Não. Eu não posso pensar sobre você e sua mente suja agora.** **Mais tarde?** **Sim. Agora?** **Não é bom. - Edward**

**Logo, então. - B**

**Você. Vai. Me. Matar. – Edward**

**:) - B**

**Provocadora – Edward**

Três horas depois, eu estava entrando no meu apartamento e tirando as minhas roupas enquanto discava o número da minha Bella.

"Olá?" Ela atendeu.

"Você é malvada." Eu disse enquanto me livrava da minha camisa e a jogava no cesto. Sua risadinha encheu meus ouvidos.

"Desculpe, acho que estou um pouco... carente, no momento".

"Be... Bella, eu... eu não posso pensar sobre... merda... isso me faz pensar… nas coisas más que eu quero fazer com você." Eu gaguejei. Deus, ela estava me deixando muito excitado só de pensar sobre ela sendo uma... garota suja.

Houve silêncio por um momento antes da sua voz ser ouvida. "Sério?"

Eu gemi devido a sua baixa opinião de si mesma. "Sério. Bella, você é bonita e sexy e eu estou tendo um tempo difícil... bem, eu tenho um tempo difícil tentando não ter pensamentos sujos sobre você. Honestamente".

Ah, 'honestamente'. Isso tinha se tornado o nosso novo slogan a cada vez que sabíamos que o outro não aceitaria o que nós falávamos. Quando dizíamos 'honestamente', você tinha que aceitar o que o outro disse.

Olhei para o meu cabelo bronze rebelde no espelho e ri de como ela tinha pensado que o meu cabelo era castanho. Para crédito dela, ele parece bastante castanho em fotos e especialmente quando está molhado.

"Bem, nós dois já sabemos que eu quero pular em você... quero dizer... hum... eu acho que isso... foi longe demais... sim".

"Filtro verbal." Eu observei, enquanto por dentro eu estava fazendo uma dança feliz.

"Então, em qual hospital você trabalha?" Ela questionou quando se recuperou e eu sorri. Ela não podia ver, mas eu sabia que ela sabia que estava ali.

"Por quê?" Eu questionei.

"Se você não me disser, eu simplesmente aparecerei em todos os hospitais da cidade com um grande buquê de rosas vermelhas até eu encontrar você".

"Então eu simplesmente irei a todos os editores da cidade. Quantos editores existem?"

"Eu não sei. Quantos hospitais existem?" Ela rebateu.

Eu ri. Ninguém faria nada, era tudo conversa. "Hm, seria uma grande visão, você andando por aí com um grande buquê procurando por mim." Eu fiz uma pausa. "Na verdade, isso é meio quente".

"Quente?"

"Sim, quente. Uma linda mulher procurando por mim? Que homem não acharia isso quente?"

"Você é louco".

"Por você".

"Ah, e brega".

"Brega por você?"

Ela riu e eu ouvi um 'baque' surdo. Acho que ela estava rolando no chão. "Você é um geek".

"Nerd".

Houve uma pausa e eu poderia dizer que ela estava sorrindo. "Gago".

"Desajeitada." Eu atirei de volta.

"Gênio".

"Ei, isso é um elogio, não um insulto; volte ao programa, Swan!"

Ela puxou as grandes armas. "Ruivo".

"Eu não sou ruivo!"

"Claro que você não é".

"Eu não sou!"

"Seu cabelo tem vermelho, você tem sardas, e é muito pálido".

"Primeiro, meu cabelo é um bronze avermelhado, não vermelho alaranjado. Segundo, todo mundo tem sardas!" Eu protestei. "Terceiro, ou eu estou trabalhando ou dormindo na maior parte do dia, eu nunca vejo o sol!"

"Tem certeza que você não é um vampiro?"

Eu ri. "De ruivo para vampiro? Você está realmente me provocando agora".

"Bem, você é malditamente quase perfeito, eu estou ficando sem material para trabalhar aqui".

"Estou longe de ser perfeito, minha querida".

"Isso é o que você diz".

"Meninas más que não escutam recebem palmadas".

Oh, merda. Minha mão apertou a minha boca, mas as palavras saíram.

"Por favor, senhor, posso ter outra?" Ela perguntou em uma voz exageradamente sexy que fez o meu pau apertar nas minhas calças.

"Merda! Bella Má!"

"Edward, isso só vai piorar as coisas".

"Porra! Eu sei." Eu lamentei. Minhas mãos esfregaram meu rosto enquanto eu tentava desviar a conversa dela me deixando mais excitado do que eu já estava. Ela já aparecia em todas as minhas fantasias e meus sonhos toda vez que eu dormia.

Eu tinha conseguido conduzir o cérebro dela para o mais longe possível de flertar. Uma hora mais tarde eu a ouvi sufocar um bocejo e lembrei-me que eu realmente precisava dormir. Tinha sido um longo plantão de 18 horas, então eu estava questionando como eu anda não tinha dormido mais cedo durante a nossa conversa. Ah, sim, três dias sem falar com ela e ficar tão excitado que levou duas horas para me acalmar.

Depois de desligar, eu ajustei meu alarme e deitei na cama. Eu imediatamente adormeci e sonhei com a minha Bella e o dia em que finalmente teríamos coragem de nos conhecer. Até lá, eu teria guerra de fotos e ligações e mensagens de texto para nos aproximar mais.

* * *

**Morta com esse capítulo, o encontro da Bella foi uma furada haha E o Edward super ciumento só de imaginar o esquisitão tocando e querendo tocar na _sua_ Bella... Emmett já começou a aprontar e isso é só o começo! No próximo capítulo a Bella vai receber uma surpresinha rsrs E a Bella toda safadinha gente, sos, mas também com um Edward desse, que não seria né?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, todas estão super apaixonadas por esse Edward como eu, então comentem sobre esse capítulo todinho do nosso nerd inseguro s2 **

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	9. Etapa Oito: O Lado B

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Oito: O Lado B**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

Eu estava apaixonada. De cabeça para baixo. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que Edward era o cara. Meu Edward. Meu menino geek, cientista, corpo quente e tímido. Essa razão sozinha é por que eu estava morrendo de medo de encontrá-lo. Eu brinquei sobre isso, claro, mas isso foi para esconder o meu corpo todo tremendo de medo.

E se eu não fosse bonita o suficiente? E se nós não combinássemos bem pessoalmente como combinamos por telefone? O maior medo de todos, e se não houvesse faísca?

Fazia algumas semanas desde que eu tinha sido combinada com alguém porque eu tinha descartado as novas combinações. E eu nem devolvi quaiquer pedidos de comunicação de outras combinações. Não havia nenhum ponto. Edward era isso para mim, quer ele gostasse disso ou não.

Eu acho que ele gostava, no entanto. Ele não renovou sua participação esta semana quando expirou e ele agora sempre me ligava assim que terminava no hospital. Bem, quando ele saía em um momento que eu poderia falar. Eu disse a ele que estava preocupada com todo o sono que eu estava tirando dele; ele disse que não poderia dormir até que falasse comigo.

Ele era doce. Ele também era geek, gago e fofo, como todos podem ser. Eu amava isso.

As últimas semanas foram como um sonho. Bem, com exceção do cara pornô dos anos 70. Pelo menos ele nos deu uma risada, mas eu juro que Edward realmente queria socá-lo.

Eu já mencionei que ele era doce?

Tínhamos conseguido nos conhecer muito bem. Então, bem, na verdade, eu tinha certeza que ele me conhecia quase tão bem como Alice e Jasper.

Ele até aprendeu sobre meu lado pervertido. Eu tinha uma mente suja, uma que raramente era exposta e ele a tinha desencadeado em força total.

A maioria das pessoas não me descreveria como uma diabólica. Edward?

**Você é muito diabólica. – Edward**

Ah, sim. Por que ele achava isso? Bem, isso é porque ele despertou o meu lado escuro. Aqui está a coisa, é noite de sábado e eu estou entediada. Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que eu estava entediada em um sábado à noite? Eu me inscrevi para o namoro online.

Acho que não foi tão ruim. Isso levou-me a Edward. Edward, o homem que eu estava atualmente torturando. Ele era muito divertido para torturar.

Edward estava no trabalho. Tentei esconder o sorriso do meu rosto, mas isso simplesmente não estava acontecendo. Só de pensar nele fez as minhas partes de menina desmaiarem. Com um corpo como o dele e sua fofa personalidade geek, como eu não poderia?

Então, adicione ficar excitada com entediada e mensagens de texto sujas nasceram. Vai bem com a guerra de fotos.

**Qual você prefere; estilo menino, biquíni, ou fio-dental? – B**

**Só porque você está entediada, não lhe dá permissão para brincar comigo. – Edward**

**Honestidade. – B**

**Estilo menino é fodidamente sexy como o inferno em você. Eu tenho a prova, mas se você quiser desafiar minha decisão, envie provas. – Edward**

Gritei de alegria enquanto eu saltava no meu quarto e vasculhava através das minhas calcinhas. Tirando um par de cetim azul estilo biquíni, eu a vesti. Tirando uma foto rápida com meu telefone, enviei a ele uma foto de mim em nada além de uma regata e minha reduzida calcinha.

**Puta que pariu, mulher! – Edward**

Sorri para a sua resposta. Escolhendo um fio-dental preto em seguida, eu a vesti e repeti, certificando-me de obter uma boa foto da minha bunda.

Por que eu, Bella Swan reservada, estava enviando algumas fotos minhas para um cara em minhas camisetas? Bem, eu tinha ficado ousada com seus contínuos contos de quanto ele achava que eu era bonita e sexy. Isso e eu encontrei-me querendo provocá-lo ao esquecimento. Eu já tinha uma mente suja. Adicione um cara lindo, um celular com câmera, e a falta de inibição devido a nunca ter se encontrado pessoalmente, as coisas são obrigadas a ficar feias. Além disso, eu ainda estava vestida. Nua eu nunca faria.

**Você simplesmente não podia deixar o meu pobre pau em paz, não é? – Edward**

Eu ri, mas fui rapidamente silenciada quando pensei no dito pau.

**Não. – B**

**Você tem uma bunda muito boa, Senhorita Swan. – Edward**

**Essa é a sua opinião profissional, Dr. Masen? – B**

**Você me deixa louco. – Edward**

**Em uma boa forma, no entanto. – B**

**Eu não sei sobre isso. Tendo uma ereção dura como aço enquanto costuro o braço de algum cara não é tão bom. – Edward**

**Aposto que ele estava verificando o seu pacote. – B**

**Não diga isso. – Edward**

**Eu o estaria verificando – B**

**Sério? – Edward**

**... ok, eu seria muito tímida para realmente fazer isso, mas eu pensaria nisso. – B**

**Eu estou pensando agora. – B**

Houve silêncio por um tempo, então imaginei que ele deve estar com um paciente. Então, o que o diabo em mim decidiu fazer? Continuar com isso, é claro!

**Isso é bom. Perfeito, assim como você. – B**

**Longo, grosso, e tão duro que você está pingando. – B**

**Você encheria a minha boceta apertada e molhada tão perfeitamente. – B**

**Pare! Jesus, pare! Não mais. – Edward**

**Porra, eu tive que correr para o banheiro da emergência e bater uma punheta antes que eu explodisse em minhas calças. – Edward**

**Nada mais de mensagens de texto para você! – Edward**

**Eu ainda vou enviá-las. – B**

**Não! Eu não vou lê-las. – Edward**

**Claro que você não vai. – B**

Eu sabia que ele estava brincando comigo, mas quando não houve resposta, eu fiquei preocupada.

**Você realmente não quer ouvir de mim? – B**

**Porra. Eu vou lê-las. – Edward**

Sorri para a minha vitória.

**Você não tem ideia do quanto é sexy a imagem de você mal conseguir se conter. O pensamento de que eu fiz isso com você... mmm... excelente. – B**

**Seus pensamentos me causam problemas. – Edward**

**Você gosta deles, no entanto. – B**

**Merda, sim, eu gosto. No entanto, você ainda é uma malvada em me deixar tão excitado em um HOSPITAL e você não está nem perto para me ajudar com o meu problema. – Edward**

**Mmm, nós podemos deslizar para uma sala não utilizada e você pode ter o seu mau caminho comigo entre os pacientes. – B**

**Você é tão fodidamente impertinente, eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer com você. – Edward**

**Ah, eu acho que você sabe o que fazer comigo, Dr. Masen. Diga-me, se eu fosse aí agora, o que aconteceria? – B**

**Se eu não desmaiasse? Eu a arrastaria para um lugar isolado e atacaria você. – Edward**

**Eu gosto dos seus pensamentos. – B**

**Meus pensamentos me causam problemas. – Edward**

**Eu gosto quando você fica em apuros, faz-me desejar que eu estivesse aí para ajudá-lo com seus problemas. ;) – B**

**Eu não consigo descobrir quando nos encontrarmos, o que vai acontecer. Nós temos todas essas provocações acontecendo, mas eu ficarei tão nervoso que tenho medo de que eu realmente desmaiarei. – Edward**

**Eu tenho os mesmos pensamentos. Não vamos colocar qualquer pressão sobre isso e apenas ver o que acontece. Até lá, eu estarei sonhando com você. Sonhos vívidos e cheios de sexo sobre você – B**

**Eu gosto dessa ideia. ;) – Edward**

Sorri para sua piscadela na mensagem de texto, foi a primeira vez que ele tinha feito isso. Trocamos mensagens pelo resto do dia de vez em quando. O P.S. sempre parecia ficar mais agitado após o pôr do sol e por volta das 22hs30min eu disse o meu boa noite e caí em um sono profundo com sonhos do meu Dr. Masen.

Foi uma semana mais tarde, durante o almoço, que eu recebi um vídeo através do meu telefone. Meu queixo caiu quando eu assisti Edward na tela, andando para lá e para cá enquanto ele falava. Alguém estava fazendo-lhe perguntas, a voz soou um tanto familiar, mas eu não consegui identificá-la.

_"Bela foto em seu papel de parede. Esta é Bella?"_

_"Sim"._

_"Então, quando você vai encontrar com a garota dos sonhos?"_

Eu assisti a mão de Edward mover para o seu cabelo e começar a puxar. _"Eu... eu não sei. Nós... nós dois evitamos isso... medo... eu... e se... gah, eu nem sequer consigo fodidamente falar sobre isso! Apenas o pensamento de encontrá-la tem-me hiperventilando!"_

_"Por que isso?"_

_"Porque, Em, ela... ela é linda e sexy e inteligente e... e se ela não... eu não sou... Em, eu estou louco por ela"._

_"Louco como?"_

_"Louco como sobre a lua por ela. Se ela não... se as coisas não... eu não posso... eu não posso aceitar... eu não posso imaginar minha... minha vida sem ela nela"._

Meus olhos arregalaram com a sua declaração. Eu não deveria estar presenciando isso. Seu amigo obviamente estava fazendo isso sem o seu conhecimento, mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos da pequena tela na minha frente. Eu assisti quando ele se sentou e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

_"Cara, você está mal!"_

_"Eu acho que vou vomitar"._

_"Basta conhecê-la e acabar com isso. Você dois não podem continuar assim. Você pode pensar que eu não vejo o que ela faz para você, mas eu vejo"._

_"Eu... eu... co-como pode... não é apenas... olhe para mim, Em! Como diabos eu posso encontrá-la quando apenas falar sobre encontrá-la tem-me assim tão acabado?"_

_"Bem..."_

_"O que você está fazendo?"_

A cabeça de Edward levantou e seus olhos focaram em quem estava fazendo a gravação.

_"Apenas verificando..."_

_"Dê-me o telefone!"_ A voz de Edward gritou em pânico, seus olhos arregalados. Houve um leve 'oh, merda!', e o que parecia ser uma pequena luta antes da gravação terminar.

Sentei-me na minha cadeira, minha mente repetindo a gravação uma e outra vez. Eu finalmente consegui ver o meu geek de uma forma que ele só conseguiu descrever para mim antes. O Edward trapalhão, gago e hiperventilando que ele insistia que era. Meu coração apertou forte enquanto eu pensava sobre algumas das coisas que ele disse sobre por que não havíamos nos encontrado. Era tudo verdade para mim também. Eu queria tão desesperadamente estar com ele, mas estava com tanto medo. Eu também sabia que estávamos chegando a um impasse.

Nós nos encontraríamos em breve, disso eu estava certa, mas esse fato não me acalmou nem um pouquinho. Minhas mãos já estavam suando, meu coração batendo acelerado.

Eu sabia que Edward estaria surtando sobre o que seu amigo tinha enviado e sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, caso contrário, ele poderia pensar coisas ruins. Eu não queria que ele ficasse chateado, ou em pânico, então eu me exibi também. Eu sabia que Edward me aceitava e todos os meus caprichos, mas eu também sabia que ele não estava certo de que eu aceitava e seus caprichos.

**Seu amigo está sendo malvado com você de novo. Vídeo, desta vez. – B**

**Porra, eu sei. Ele... eu sinto muito. Eu o açoitei por isso. Ele diz que está arrependido. Eu ainda não descobri se acredito nele ou não. Mais uma vez, desculpe. – Edward**

**Não se desculpe, nunca se desculpe. Ei, Edward... eu estou louca sobre a lua por você também. – B**

**Eu gosto disso. – Edward**

**Eu também. – B**

**Eu odeio meus amigos. Quero trocá-los. Quer trocar? – Edward**

**Não. Eles são parte de você e eu quero você todo. – B**

**Deixando-me ainda mais louco aqui. – Edward**

**Bom. :) – B**

Eu realmente desejei que eu estivesse em casa, e não no escritório, mas era sexta-feira e eu ainda tinha quatro horas para ir. Passei o resto da minha hora de almoço tentando não surtar sobre o nosso inevitável encontro. Não me fez nada bem ficar tão nervosa como Edward já estava. Pelo menos eu tentei não ficar tão tensa, isso não estava funcionando melhor.

O que realmente era horrível era que Edward estava trabalhando até meia-noite. Eu não poderia provocá-lo até depois do trabalho, então isso saiu da minha cabeça para pensar. Mente querendo saber nunca era uma coisa boa. Meio como mãos ociosas.

Mmm, mãos ociosas de Edward. Eu poderia imaginar suas mãos correndo em volta da minha pele, fazendo-me cócegas, provocando-me. Merda. Agora eu estava excitada no meu escritório. Ótimo.

Eu ri da ironia da minha situação. Provoquei Edward enquanto ele estava no trabalho, deixando-o em uma situação pior do que a minha, e eu estava reclamando que pensar nele tinha me excitado. Suspirei e voltei para o meu trabalho, o vídeo passando repetidamente na minha cabeça. Escolhi algumas coisas que ele disse e sorri. Ele estava tão tenso e nervoso para me conhecer. Ele estava pensando em mim. Eu estava em sua cabeça. Esperemos que isso também significasse que eu estava em seu coração, como ele certamente estava no meu.

* * *

**Antes que perguntem, sim o nome do capítulo ta certo, a Etapa 8 tem 2 capítulos.**

**Essa Bella ta toda safadinha, o Edward fez o lado safado dela vir a tona lol E eu falei que esses amigos iriam aprontar, mas não vão parar por ai, no próximo tem mais lol**

**Eles vão se encontrar da forma mais "inesperada" para os dois, vocês vão ver lol  
**

**Olha, eu não quero ter que ficar puxando a orelha de vocês sempre, mas parece que alguns só comentam se eu ficar falando pra comentar... poxa eu mostrei la no meu group o cap anterior teve 300 visitas e 22 reviews, sendo que no capitulo que eu dei bronca 37 comentaram... comentam em um capítulo e relaxam nos outros. Eu só vou voltar com o capítulo 10 se comentaram, caso contrário vou demorar mesmo u.u  
**

**Bjs  
**

**xx  
**


	10. Etapa Nove: Primeira Visão

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Nove: Primeira Visão**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

As coisas com Bella estavam indo de forma fantástica... se você não contasse o fato de que ainda tínhamos que nos conhecer. Tínhamos começado a comunicação quase seis semanas atrás e ainda não tínhamos feito nenhum plano, nem falamos sobre isso. Estava para acontecer, nós sabíamos disso, e nós sabíamos que seria mais cedo do que mais tarde.

Meu telefone soou por volta das nove da manhã, alertando-me para uma nova mensagem. Eu o puxei para descobrir que tinha recebido uma mensagem de vídeo de Bella. Estranho. Ela queria me mandar uma de volta pela que ela tinha, sem meu conhecimento, recebido na semana passada, mas ela tinha ficado muito envergonhada e não sabia o que dizer.

_"Este é ele? Este é o 'Edward' sobre o qual eu ouvi tanto?"_ Uma voz _muito_ familiar perguntou.

Rose era uma mulher morta.

Eu assisti Bella corar a sombra mais bonita de rosa. _"Não olhe para isso, Rosalie"_.

_"Mulher você tem a careta dele como seu papel de parede no telefone! Como eu posso NÃO olhar para isso?_"

Eu sorri que eu não era o único tão obcecado que tinha colocado o outro em seu telefone.

_"Então, quando vocês dois, pombinhos geeks, vão finalmente se encontrar, para que possamos parar de ouvir tudo sobre o por que vocês não se encontram?"_

Eu vi como Bella suspirou, ela estava obviamente tentando voltar ao trabalho, a fim de evitar essa conversa.

_"Quero dizer, merda, Swan, você tem uma merda de tonelada de fotos dele aqui!"_

O rubor dela intensificou, passando de uma camada de rosa para o pleno vermelho.

_"Pare de olhar, Rose! Nós vamos nos encontrar quando estivermos prontos. Isso virá em breve, eu posso sentir isso"._

_"Por que você simplesmente não salta e fodidamente faz isso?"_

_"Porque eu estou morrendo de medo que ele dê uma olhada em mim e caminhe em outra direção"._

Eu quase caí. Eu não poderia dizer a esta mulher vezes suficientes como ela era bonita? Por dentro e por fora? Eu estava com medo que _ela me _visse e caminhasse em outra direção.

_"Você realmente não acredita nessa porra, não é? Ele viu uma foto, certo?"_

Bella acenou com a cabeça.

_"Portanto, então ele sabe como você é fodidamente quente. Apenas coloque suas calcinhas grandes de garota e tome o seu homem!"_

Bella fez uma pausa. _"Está vindo, Rose. Basta deixar isso sozinho. Se eu pensar mais sobre isso, eu terei reações alérgicas de novo e estou sem pomada"._

_"Bem, eu conheço este médico..."_

_"Empurre isso."_ Bella sorriu antes de mostrar o dedo do meio para Rosalie. O vídeo parou com Bella rindo. Ela era uma visão quando ria. Bella em movimento era em si uma visão. Assistir o rubor sobre o qual eu tinha ouvido falar tanto se desdobrar me excitou em tantos níveis. Lá estava ela se movendo, falando, corando. De verdade.

Não que ela não fosse antes, mas eu tinha recebido um vislumbre dela em ação e perguntei-me se foi assim que ela se sentiu quando recebeu o vídeo que Emmett tinha enviado.

Eu ainda estava olhando fixamente para a tela, congelada em Bella rindo, antes de eu me virar para Emmett. "Vocês dois são fodidamente horríveis".

Emmett olhou para mim com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. "O quê?"

"Você ouviu o que eu disse. Você acha que eu não posso reconhecer a voz da sua esposa quando eu a ouço?" Eu rosnei. "Simplesmente nos deixe em paz, Em. Estamos fazendo isso da nossa maneira, você e Rose precisam parar de se intrometer".

"Da sua maneira? Cara, você e Bella precisam se conhecer, vocês são fodidamente perfeitos um para o outro. Rose e eu estamos apenas tentando empurrá-los para fazer o que vocês dois precisam fazer. Bella é uma ótima garota e agora você sabe onde ela trabalha." Emmett apontou. "Nós só queremos que você seja feliz, homem, e Bella vai fazer você muito feliz, eu simplesmente sei disso".

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. A vida seria maravilhosa com Bella. A imagem de Bella em pé na nossa casa com duas crianças correndo ao redor vieram à tona em minha cabeça de novo, tinha acontecido pelas últimas duas semanas. Eu a queria em todos os sentidos, mente, corpo e alma. Eu sabia, simplesmente sabia, que sua alma foi feita para a minha. Eu acho que era o que tornava o encontro tão assustador.

Emmett e eu solidificamos nossos arranjos para o jantar naquela noite antes de eu me afastar em uma bufada agitada. A maior parte disso foi apenas para um show. Foi então que algo que Emmett havia dito voltou para mim, 'Agora você sabe onde ela trabalha'. Enquanto eu não era corajoso o suficiente para ir ao trabalho dela com um enorme buquê de flores, eu não tinha oposição a preencher seu escritório com elas.

Rapidamente localizei uma floricultura no meu celular e fiz uma encomenda de uma dúzia de buquês de todas as formas e tamanhos de flores para ser entregue no escritório dela. Paguei um extra para que elas fossem entregues ao meio-dia, no final do meu turno, apenas um aviso de duas horas, e entregues com cada nota em uma ordem específica.

Quinze minutos após o meio-dia, eu estava subindo no trem quando meu telefone tocou.

**Oh. Meu. Deus! Edward, isso é... uau. Obrigada. Tão doce! – B**

**Que bom que você gostou. Você já leu os cartões? – Edward**

**Fazendo isso... agora. – B**

**Ligue-me quando tiver terminado. – Edward**

Não foi nem cinco minutos depois que meu telefone tocou e eu sorri quanto atendi.

"Oi, baby." Eu respondi.

"Primeiro, você é o homem mais doce e eu quero beijá-lo todo da cabeça aos pés, com ênfase na cabeça. As flores são muuuito bonitas! Ninguém nunca me comprou flores antes. Nunca".

"Nunca?" Eu questionei.

"Nunca".

"Nota mental, dar flores à Bella o tempo todo".

Ela riu da minha nota, mas eu estava falando sério. Se esta era a reação dela, ela receberia flores todos os malditos dias. Eu poderia dizer ao telefone que ela estava sorrindo e feliz. Eu queria que ela fosse sempre assim comigo.

"Em segundo lugar," ela começou e então suspirou, trazendo-a para baixo da sua felicidade. "Rosalie e Emmett devem cair! Eu não posso acreditar que eles têm brincado conosco assim!"

"Eu sei, eu fiquei chateado quando recebi aquela mensagem e eu soube imediatamente quem tinha o seu telefone." Eu expliquei.

"Deus, eu sabia que a voz de Emmett era familiar, eu simplesmnete não consegui reconhecer! Não é à toa que ele tem rastejado por aqui ultimamente".

"Eu acho que nós poderíamos chegar a algo para voltar a eles, mas meu cérebro está frito no momento. Eu jantarei com os dois esta noite e planejo ler para Rose o ato de motim como eu fiz para Emmett." Eu observei, ainda bravo com a natureza desonesta dos meus amigos mais próximos, apesar das suas intenções. Por que ninguém parecia nos deixar em paz?

"Oooh, eu acho que gosto do seu lado autoritário." Ela disse em sua voz sexy. Maldição, aquela voz me deixava louco quando ela fazia isso, e eu juro que ela sabia o quanto.

Eu ri da sua resposta. "Comporte-se".

"Nunca".

"Graças a Deus." Eu disse, abafando um bocejo.

"Você está cansado." Ela observou.

"E você precisa voltar ao trabalho".

"Tenha bons sonhos, meu Edward maravilhosamente doce." Ela sussurrou docemente ao telefone. Meu coração pulou quando ela me chamou de dela.

"Tenha um bom dia, minha doce garota." Eu respondi, meu coração inchou quando eu disse as palavras que eu desejava dizer.

Seis horas depois, acordei do que não foi um descanso total, mas eu dormiria de novo mais tarde, então estava tudo bem. Rapidamente tomei banho e troquei para roupas 'normais', jeans escuro e uma camisa azul cinzenta de botões com as mangas arregaçadas. Acho que foi a primeira vez que eu não estava usando roupas de hospital nas últimas semanas. Estava ficando mais quente lá fora todos os dias e esta noite era uma noite perfeita para sair sem um casaco.

Pulei para o trem voltando para o centro da cidade para encontrar Emmett e Rosalie para jantar em um dos nossos refúgios habituais. Bem, tão habitual como dois médicos de Pronto Socorro poderiam conseguir.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, eu estava entrando em nosso bar e restaurante favorito. Eles estavam atrasados como sempre, então eu encontrei uma mesa no meio do caminho com uma vista perfeita para a janela e sentei-me no banco de frente para ela para esperar a chegada deles.

Quinze minutos depois, eles finalmente apareceram e eu os cumprimentei, tentando ainda estar um pouco irritado. Rosalie era uma força, e se eu fosse buscar o meu ponto de vista, eu precisava ter algum fogo por trás dele. Como da vez em que ela tentou me juntar com uma das suas colegas de trabalho no ano passado. Ela não estava tomando 'não' como resposta, e eu tive que fazê-la aceitar.

"Então, Rose, qual é a sua desculpa para não me dizer?" Perguntei depois que tínhamos pedido uma rodada de bebidas.

Ela se virou para mim. "Olha, Edward, se eu tivesse dito a você que ela era uma das minhas funcionárias, você ainda não teria conseguido a coragem para encontrá-la. Nenhum de vocês teria. Então, Emmett e eu fabricamos pequenas maneiras para acelerar seu encontro. Sua assim chamada 'guerra de imagem', os vídeos, nós fizemos isso para aproximá-los mais. Vocês dois estão tão fodidamente loucos um pelo outro, então o que diabos está segurando vocês?"

"Em breve, Rose." Eu respondi, irritado com sua intromissão.

"Essa é a mesma resposta de merda que ela dá. Eu amo vocês dois e, honestamente, vocês teriam se conhecido muito antes disso, mas cada vez que fizemos uma festa, ou tivemos um jantar, um de vocês não apareceu. Além disso, Bella é a garota com quem eu tentei juntá-lo no ano passado, mas vocês dois brigaram comigo sobre isso com unhas e dentes." Ela ressaltou.

"Por que ela brigou?" Eu perguntei com mais curiosidade do que eu estava esperando.

"Ela tinha acabado de terminar com aquele imbecil, Jake, e disse que não estava pronta, eu não sei qual foi o seu problema".

Eu tive que suprimir um rosnado para o nome 'Jake'. Para mim ele não era melhor do que um monte de merda. Ele tinha Bella e ele fodidamente a traía. Eu adorarei o chão que ela pisa.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar nessa merda." Emmett entrou na conversa.

Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo em agitação, minha mão parando no meu pescoço para apagar a tensão, quando eu a vi.

O passo de uma bela mulher morena tinha falhado. Ela colocou a mão contra o vidro quando ela precariamente se equilibrou para corrigir qual era o problema. Depois que ela corrigiu, ela olhou para o sinal e um enorme sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Ela se virou para olhar para dentro e eu poderia jurar que ela estava olhando diretamente para mim.

Bella. Minha Bella.

Parecia como se nossos olhos estivessem trancados, mas eu sabia que ela não podia ver através da tinta na janela. Parecia como se ela estivesse procurando por mim, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver. Sua cabeça girou para olhar para trás na sua frente como se alguém estivesse chamando seu nome. De repente, uma familiar pequena mulher de cabelo preto entrou à vista para arrastá-la para longe.

Eu fugi do meu assento, surpreendendo Emmett e Rose, e corri para a porta. Fui recebido com uma parede de pessoas entrando e tive que lutar para conseguir passar. Eu ainda podia vê-la, ela estava entrando em um táxi.

"Bella!" Eu gritei, esperando que ela me ouvisse. Desci a rua, gritando seu nome enquanto o táxi se afastava.

Eu pude ver quando ela se virou para olhar pela janela de trás, seus olhos arregalados, seu sorriso alargando enquanto ela se afastava.

Meu telefone soou quando eu estava lá no meio da calçada, meu coração martelando no meu peito.

**Eu realmente acabei de ver você correndo atrás do meu táxi, ou estou tendo alucinações agora? – B**

**Não, isso foi eu. Eu vi você, Bella. Eu vi você. Você é tão, tão linda. – Edward**

**Oh, Edward. Xoxo. Fiquei chocada ao ouvir meu nome e, em seguida, virei-me para ver um cara lindo correndo atrás do táxi. Eu pensei que estivesse sonhando. – B**

**Não será um sonho por muito mais tempo. Em breve. – Edward**

**Sim, em breve. – B**

Voltei para o restaurante e encontrei Emmett e Rosalie olhando para mim como se eu fosse louco.

"Então, a emergência o bateu com força de novo?" Emmett brincou.

"Era Bella".

"Bella?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Sim, ela estava lá fora. Eu a vi. Ela é... porra, ela é tão bonita. Eu simplesmente pulei".

"Você falou com ela?" Emmett perguntou como uma animada menina da escola esperando ansiosamente a mais nova fofoca.

"Não, ela estava entrando em um táxi, eu não consegui alcançá-la a tempo".

"Veja, Edward. Você a viu e correu atrás dela. Todos os seus medos saíram pela janela." Rosalie apontou.

"Isso é porque foi inesperado, não houve tempo para construir a minha ansiedade. Eu só tinha que ver se era realmente ela." Eu expliquei.

"Clemens postou a próxima programação exatamente depois que você saiu." Emmett anunciou.

"E?" Rose e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"E, o menino Eddie aqui tem o próximo sábado livre e não entra até o meio-dia de domingo".

"Perfeito! Convide-a para sair, Edward. Vocês dois podem passar o dia inteiro juntos!" Rosalie exclamou. Honestamente, eu estava meio em choque, Rose raramente ficava tão animada sobre algo.

"Eu pensarei sobre isso." Eu disse, meus nervos começando a retroceder na engrenagem.

"Não há o que pensar, há apenas que fazer." Emmett disse em sua melhor voz de Yoda.

Nós todos irrompemos em gargalhadas, que só diminuiu quando a garçonete veio para entregar o nosso pedido. Nós conversamos mais enquanto comemos e, duas horas depois, eu estava em casa e discando o número de Bella antes de eu tentar voltar a dormir. Eu ainda estava em choque que eu a tinha visto diante dos meus olhos, e não através da tela do meu telefone ou computador.

Eu não sabia se eu poderia conseguir a coragem para convidá-la para sair, mas, em breve. Sim, muito em breve.

**- oOo –**

Foi poucos dias depois, em um dito recorde quente de junho, e eu estava tão cansado que estava com medo que eu dormisse em pé. Meu telefone me acordou quando eu cochilava no trem a caminho de casa. Eu o puxei para fora para encontrar uma mensagem de texto da minha Bella.

**Boa noite, meu doce. XOX – B**

Eu sorri para o meu telefone. Era incrível o efeito que uma mensagem de texto tão curta e simples tinha em mim. Eu queria abraçar o meu telefone, mas abstive-me devido à quantidade de pessoas no trem que eu tinha certeza que me daria olhares estranhos. Eu faria o abraço na privacidade da minha casa.

Também era incrível que eu estava absolutamente certo que eu tinha me apaixonado por esta mulher que eu ainda tinha que encontrar cara a cara, mas ela era tudo que eu sempre quis e tudo que eu nunca soube que queria, tudo em um. Nosso encontro se aproximava de nós, nós dois podíamos sentir isso. Dias, semanas, nós não sabíamos, mas em breve nós nos encontraríamos e o nosso destino seria decidido. Em breve era tudo o que sabíamos.

Poucos minutos depois, o trem chegou à minha estação e eu andei os 500 metros para o meu apartamento. Meu contrato venceria em cerca de três ou quatro meses e eu realmente precisava decidir se eu renovaria, ou mudaria para mais perto do hospital infantil. Oh, bem, essa era uma decisão para outro dia. Agora eu precisava dormir, muito.

Demorou segundos do momento em que a minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro para quando eu estava dormindo profundamente.

Parecia que poucos minutos depois eu acordei com o meu telefone tocando.

"Olá?" Eu atendi, surpreso com a aspereza da minha própria voz. Houve um pequeno suspiro e depois silêncio.

"Ed... Edward?" Sua voz baixa respondeu. _Minha Bella_. Eu conheceria a sua voz doce em qualquer lugar.

"Bella?"

"Você está bem?"

"Desculpe, acabei de acordar. Eu assustei você? Desculpe." Eu expliquei. Espero que a minha voz não tivesse soado brava. Pela reação dela, eu diria que sim.

"Não, você não me assustou".

Sim, certo. Eu podia dizer pela tensão em sua voz que algo a estava incomodando.

"Bella, honestidade, lembra?" Eu a lembrei. Ela era tímida, assim como eu e, por isso, a nossa regra número um era falar honestamente. Não se esconder atrás da timidez e do medo.

"Honestamente?" Ela perguntou com um suspiro. Isso não pode ser bom. "Eu fiquei apenas surpresa. Sua voz é áspera e sexy e... e agora minha calcinha está molhada".

Merda.

Houve uma fração de um segundo de silêncio enquanto meu cérebro enganado pelo sono processava suas palavras. Tomei uma respiração quando a minha ereção matinal tornou-se tão dura como aço com o pensamento dela molhada... para mim.

"Eu sinto muito".

"Porra, Bella, por que você sente muito?"

"Por acordar você e muito possivelmente deixá-lo excitado".

"Coisa do passado você me deixar excitado. Pensar em você... molhada... para mim... eu... eu..." Soltei uma golfada de ar. "Tão, tão duro por você, só por você".

Silêncio. Eu quase podia ouvir os grilos.

"Bella? Eu perdi você?"

"Hum... não! Eu estou... eu estou aqui. Eu só... fiquei perdida no pensamento do seu pau duro como pedra e as coisas maravilhosas que ele poderia fazer para a minha boceta latejante e toda molhada." Ela descreveu, sua voz entrecortada e sexy enquanto saía.

Puta. Merda.

"Então, você está toda molhada para mim agora?"

"Não se esqueça de latejando".

"Maldição, Bella. Você me deixou tão duro que dói".

"Se eu estivesse aí, o que você faria comigo?" Ela perguntou. Percebi que sua respiração tinha engatado.

Puta merda. Eu nunca na minha vida tinha participado de sexo por telefone, mas havia uma primeira vez para tudo, certo? Incapaz de ser contida por mais tempo, eu puxei minha ereção dos seus limites. Eu gemi ao sentir a minha mão contra a minha carne, imaginando que fosse a mão dela.

"Eu iria... eu... merda... o que eu não faria? Vo-você me tem... à sua mercê. Eu não quero... apressar... tirar vantagem... Bella, eu gosto muito de você".

"Edward, eu gosto tanto de você e eu estou me expondo para você. O que você quer fazer comigo? Eu quero ouvi-lo. Eu preciso ouvir isso, eu estou ficando louca. Eu quero ouvir suas fantasias. Sobre o que você fantasia?" Ela perguntou, no fundo eu podia ouvir o que soava como a sua roupa sendo retirada.

"Você. É sempre sobre você. Todos os dias, o dia todo. Eu penso sobre o sabor dos seus lábios, a suavidade. A sensação da sua pele sob as minhas mãos, contra a minha pele. Seu corpo. A cor... cor dos seus... mamilos e, e como eles... enrijecem e ficam eretos ao meu toque. Como eu os morderia, lamberia e chuparia. Eu quero trazê-la para a borda e jogá-la sobre ela apenas por... apenas por brincar com eles." Minha mão se moveu lentamente para cima e para baixo pelo comprimento do meu pau, lentamente o bombeando, minha mão girando sobre a cabeça. Eu silvei com a sensação e ouvi um gemido de Bella.

"Mmm, eu gosto disso. Eu quero testar isso. Tenho permissão de brincar com o seu pau enquanto você faz tudo isso? Meus dedos estão doendo para tocar em você, meus lábios e boca também".

Eu gemi com o pensamento dos seus lábios ao redor do meu comprimento. A imagem mental foi atordoante enquanto eu imaginava seus grandes olhos castanhos olhando para mim sob seus cílios enquanto ela balançava a cabeça para cima e para baixo do meu comprimento. Eu agarrei meu pau mais forte.

"Deus, Bella. Eu... você não... fantástico... seus lábios e-em torno de mim." Eu amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração.

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração difícil através do telefone, respirações irregulares sendo puxadas, rangidos e gemidos, e isso é quase a minha ruína. Só de _ouvi_-la e pensar sobre eu ser aquele a fazendo fazer aqueles barulhos.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim." Ela implorou, as palavras saindo diretamente das minhas fantasias.

"Deus, eu quero estar dentro de você. Tenho certeza que você é apertada e molhada. Você seria tão boa envolvida em torno do meu pau enquanto eu empurro para dentro e fora de você." Minha mão começou um ritmo furioso quando eu empurrei-me para a beira do orgasmo.

"Porra, Edward!" Ela gritou, choramingando. _Oh, Deus, ela estava gozando._ O som me enviou e eu estourei sobre toda a minha mão e estômago.

"Bella!" Eu gritei.

Minha respiração estava saindo em ofegadas fortes enquanto eu descia do meu orgasmo. Eu podia ouvir Bella e parecia que ela estava da mesma forma. Eu ri com o pensamento.

"Oh, Deus!" Ela gritou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, um súbito pânico atingindo.

"Eu nunca posso encontrar você".

Suas palavras me atingiram como um balde de água fria. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu ficarei vermelho beterraba quando eu certamente lembrar que tive sexo por telefone com você e fizer muitos sons embaraçosos no momento em que meus olhos pousarem em você! Eee!" Ela gritou e eu não pude evitar rir alto em resposta.

"Hum, uau... Eu, hum, não ti-tinha pensado sobre is-isso. Espere... para onde foi a minha pequena deusa do sexo selvagem?" Eu questionei.

Ela riu. Eu amava aquele som, era um dos meus favoritos no mundo. "Ela só sai no conforto de casa. Então, eu acho que isso significa que você terá que me levar para casa, Edward".

"Você é uma pequena malvada sexy e eu... eu... ugh, eu sou uma bagunça e preciso me limpar".

"Quer me ligar de volta daqui a pouco?"

"Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia. Preciso tomar um banho rápido e não acho que o telefone funcione tão bem lá".

"Provavelmente não".

Desliguei com Bella e pulei para o chuveiro para limpar-me de uma ligação de despertar muito agradável. Tomei banho rapidamente e me vesti.

Nem 20 minutos se passaram quando eu estava ligando de volta para ela e fazendo-me um prato de massa. Nós conversamos um pouco enquanto eu comia e quase quando eu terminei eu pude ouvir uma batida através do telefone.

"Edward, você pode esperar um segundo? Há alguém batendo na porta".

"Claro." Eu respondi. Através do telefone eu podia ouvir suas trancas múltiplas desfazendo, o que me fez sentir melhor sobre sua vida sozinha.

"Jake?" Ela perguntou, seu tom era tanto irritado quanto confuso. Ela tinha me contado sobre Jake e o que aconteceu para acabar com seu relacionamento. Ele era um verdadeiro saco de merda aos meus olhos, então eu não estava muito feliz que ele estivesse em sua porta.

"Ei, Bells".

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou. Eu não gostei que ela estivesse brava e descobri que eu estava andando de um lado a outro enquanto escutava.

"Posso entrar? Eu só quero conversar".

"Já faz mais de um ano, Jake, e não há nada sobre o qual tenhamos que conversar".

"Baby, sim, há!" Ele exclamou. Eu rosnei por ele chamá-la de 'baby'.

"Não me chame assim." Ela sibilou.

Eu podia sentir meu ritmo cardíaco acelerando. Eu nunca quis tanto rastejar através do telefone.

"Bells, deixe-me explicar!"

"Explicar-me o que exatamente? Acho que eu tive uma imagem muito clara do que estava acontecendo." Ela silvou.

"Foram Sam e Emily, eles vieram até mim. Eles pediram..."

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que eles pediram. Nós terminamos há um ano e meio! Agora, saia!" Ela gritou.

"Não até que você me deixe explicar".

"Não. Saia. Agora".

"Ou o quê? Seu namorado vai vir me pegar?" Eu poderia dizer que ele a estava provocando. O tom dele insinuou que ele sabia que ela não estava namorando e não tinha estado com ninguém. Ele estava dizendo que era o melhor que ela conseguiria. Eu odiava idiotas assim.

Ela ofegou e eu ouvi sua voz angelical mais uma vez. "Oh, Edward, eu sinto muito! Você ainda está aí?" Ela perguntou e eu podia ouvir o cara bufar.

"Passe o telefone para ele, Bella." Eu exigi.

"Edward, eu não..."

"Simplesmente entregue o maldito telefone para ele!" Eu rosnei para ela. Eu não queria, mas eu estava irritado com esse cara e o jeito que ele estava tratando a minha Bella.

"Ele quer falar com você".

"Quem diabos é este?" O babaca arrogante perguntou.

"Edward, o namorado de Bella, e é melhor que a sua bunda esteja fora daí na hora que eu chegar em casa, ou eu juro que vou cortá-lo em pedaços. Agora, devolva o telefone para Bella, peça desculpas e dê o fora antes que eu o faça!" Eu rosnei e fiquei satisfeito ao ouvir um suave som de engolir em seco. "E é melhor a sua bunda ficar longe da minha Bella, ou eu trarei minhas lâminas cirúrgicas e testarei se estão afiadas em sua carne".

Depois que eu tive a certeza que ouvi um engolir em seco, sua voz estava trêmula quando ele pediu desculpas por aparecer e entregou-lhe de volta o telefone. Ouvi suas trancas clicarem de volta no lugar antes que ela voltasse para o telefone.

"Edward, o que você disse a ele? Eu realmente não consegui entender as palavras".

"Umm... eu disse que é melhor ele não estar aí quando eu chegar em casa".

Houve um silêncio na linha antes de ela irromper em um ataque de riso. "E ele pensou que você morava aqui! Não admira que toda a cor desapareceu do rosto dele".

"Hum, bem... veja você... isso foi provavelmente porque eu o ameacei com minhas lâminas cirúrgicas".

Mais uma vez o silêncio e novamente a resposta dela não foi a que eu estava esperando. "Obrigada, Edward!"

Ela estava me agradecendo. Eu tinha acabado de dizer a ela que ameacei matar seu ex-namorado e ela me agradeceu. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Desculpe pela parte da namorada. Eu só... ummm... pensei que seria a melhor maneira de chegar até ele".

"Eu... eu não me importei." Ela respondeu, e eu não acho que eu já tivesse sorrido tão largamente na minha vida.

"Bella, umm... heh... eu tenho um sábado de folga... na próxima semana. Você... você me encontraria?" Eu perguntei nervosamente, meu cabelo preso em minhas mãos, puxando enquanto eu soltava as palavras.

Houve um suspiro no telefone antes de ela responder. "Eu gostaria muito disso".

* * *

**Falei que a Rose e o Emm iam aprontar mais haha eles são ótimos. E o Edward vendo a Bella na rua, uma pena que não deu para eles se encontrarem de verdade. Ainda. Eu morro com esses dois que são todo timidos para se encontrarem, mas no telefone ficam de safadezas lol****  
**

**A boa notícia é que no próximo capítulo eles vão se encontrar, e a má notícia é que só tem mais 2 capítulos e um epílogo pela frente.  
**

**Comentem bastante, quero ver a fic passando dos 300 reviews e sei que vocês querem ler logo o encontro eles.  
**

**Como vocês acham que eles vão se encontrar?  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	11. Etapa Dez: Primeiro Encontro

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Dez: Primeiro Encontro**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

A contagem regressiva estava quase acabando. Apenas 24 horas restantes até que eu encontrasse o meu príncipe, meu Edward. Esperei um dia para dizer a Alice e Jasper, querendo dar a isso um pouco mais de tempo para processar.

Estou bastante certa de que tanto Jasper quanto eu agora sofremos de perda auditiva, após o grito de prazer de Alice de quebrar vidros. Eu nem sequer consegui contar a eles a história de como ele me convidou antes de estarmos fora da porta e no shopping procurando pela 'roupa perfeita' para o meu encontro.

Eu já havia tentado durante a semana ser sorrateira com Edward para saber quais eram os nossos planos, eu até tentei torturá-lo com táticas de conversa suja, mas infelizmente ele se recusou a quebrar. Ele queria me surpreender, o que normalmente me levaria a crer que ele não tinha nenhuma pista, mas este era Edward. Ele estava, sem dúvida, planejando algo grandioso. Ele afirmou que seria causal, porém, e eu suspirei de alívio. Nada de saltos.

Foi uma semana infernal no trabalho para ele e fiquei triste pela nossa falta de comunicação. Ele teve a certeza, porém, de que, enquanto estávamos separados, ele estava pensando em mim.

E, oh, ele puxou todas as coisas bregas e clichês. Houve um candy gram*** **com 'algo doce para o meu doce' escrito no cartão e chocolate suficiente para alimentar um exército. Em seguida, foram duas dúzias de rosas vermelhas (ele sabia que eu preferia muito mais buquês de cores misturadas), o cartão começava com 'rosas e vermelhas', e eu quase fiz xixi nas calças de tanto rir.

_***Candy gram**: é um cartão, em que a pessoa escreve e completa algumas palavras com algum doce que a substitua, como ele usou no cartão que enviou a Bella._

Um homem gordo de meia idade usando uma fralda, ostentando um halo e um arco e flecha apareceu no meu escritório na quarta-feira. Eu queria desesperadamente esconder-me debaixo da minha mesa e desaparecer no chão quando ele começou a cantar "I Swear", do All 4 One. Eu podia ouvir Rose a algumas portas de distância explodindo em gargalhadas.

Foi uma conversa muito estranha quando eu tive que explicar _por que_ o cupido tinha vindo e assustado metade da equipe com sua canção de amor grave. No entanto, eu teria prazerosamente repetido para quem quisse ouvir sobre o homem por quem eu era apaixonada e seus loucos sinais de afeto.

Quando perguntei a Edward, ele alegou que estava removendo todos os 'queijos e biscoitos' antes do nosso encontro, para que ele não acabasse como o cara pornô dos anos 70. Eu disse a ele que isso nunca aconteceria, ele disse que queria estar seguro. Eu disse que ele estava me assustando. No dia seguinte, eu recebi cookies. Enviei-lhe uma foto minha lambendo as migalhas dos meus lábios. Esses eram uns cookies malditamente bons.

O último item a chegar foi um buquê comestível cheio das minhas frutas favoritas. O cartão era simples e doce; 'Para: Minha Bella, De: Seu Edward, eu estou contando os minutos. 1560... 1559... 1558'.

Eu estava tão apaixonada pelo homem e eu não tinha sequer o conhecido ainda.

O que era horrível era que eu _ainda_ não sabia em qual hospital ele trabalhava para que eu pudesse constrangê-lo e agradá-lo, assim como ele tinha feito comigo. Ele se recusou a derramar mais uma vez. Desta vez, sua desculpa foi para me impedir de espreitar uma olhada antes e fugir. Eu só podia revirar meus olhos para ele e eu fiz isso. Enviei um vídeo exatamente disso.

Por mais que eu quisesse ir para casa e tentar desestressar antes do nosso encontro, Alice e Jasper insistiram para nós sairmos. A alegação foi de que era sexta-feira à noite, nós éramos jovens e eles estavam monitorando-me para surtos e pirar. Eu acho que eles só queriam sair e estavam me usando como desculpa.

Às 18hs30min, Alice e Jasper chegaram ao meu apartamento para me pegar. Eu _achei_ que o que eu tinha vestido estava bom, no entanto, Alice não achou. Era um dia quente de final de julho, então eu estava usando shorts, uma camiseta sem mangas e chinelos. Ela vetou o shorts em favor de uma leve saia branca de algodão, que era, na verdade, um pouco mais fresca, então eu não me importei. Isso, e era a minha saia favorita. Eu vetei sua ideia de saltos, lembrando-a da nossa relação de amor e ódio. Ela fez beicinho, eu fiz beicinho, e nós terminamos em um compromisso de uma sandália com um salto baixo.

Nós saímos pela porta e caminhamos até a estação para pegar o trem de volta para o centro. O plano era jantar e depois, provavelmente, algumas bebidas comemorativas. As ruas estavam movimentadas com pessoas e foi difícil passar sem ficarmos separados. A combinação de tempo bom e sexta-feira tinha todos fora de casa.

Se os pedestres não eram uma luta suficiente, havia um cara em uma bicicleta na calçada indo em direção a nós, a multidão em frente se separou para ele. Este não era o Mar Vermelho e ele não deveria estar na calçada. _Fodidos mensageiros de bicicleta._

Dei um passo para a direita, não querendo ser atropelada pelo idiota. Jasper e Alice deram um passo para a esquerda e todos nós quase não conseguimos sair a tempo de impedi-lo de bater em nós. Na minha pressa para abrir caminho, eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu já estava perto da borda da calçada.

Meu pé rolou pela borda de concreto, meu corpo bateu em um carro estacionado antes de torcer e desembarcar de rosto para baixo. Meus quadris torceram quando meu pé ficou preso no espaço entre a calçada eo carro.

Fôda-me.

"Oh meu Deus! Bella!" Eu ouvi Alice gritar antes do meu próprio grito de dor surgir após um breve momento de choque.

"!" Eu gritei.

Jasper ajudou a rolar-me enquanto Alice libertava meu pé. O pé que imediatamente começou a gritar de dor assim que foi libertado do seu aperto. Eu choraminguei de dor quando cerrei os punhos na camisa de Jasper, lágrimas ardendo em meus olhos.

"Querida, o que vamos fazer com você?" Jasper perguntou com uma risada. Ele estava muito acostumado com a minha falta de jeito, apesar do menino de bicicleta ser o único culpado desta vez.

Eu poderia dizer que meu rosto estava contorcido de dor enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas. Minha respiração era irregular enquanto eu lutava contra a erupção de um soluço. Esse soluço, entretanto, se soltou quando Jasper se levantou e tentou colocar-me de volta em minhas próprias pernas antes de eu cair em seus braços.

"Hospital?" Alice perguntou em tom suave quando escovou o cabelo do meu rosto. Eu balancei a cabeça, com medo de que a abertura da minha boca resultasse em mais gritos e xingamentos, e eu não queria chamar mais atenção para mim.

"Felizmente eu conheço alguns ótimos médicos do Pronto Socorro nas proximidades." Jasper observou com um sorriso. Ele inclinou-se e pegou-me em seus braços, embalando-me em estilo de noiva. Eu não protestei sobre ele me carregar porque eu sabia que não havia outra maneira que eu chegasse a qualquer lugar. Eu, entretanto, protestei com a insistência de Alice de que a saia era uma má ideia, e que agora estava pendurada, mostrando minha calcinha de renda branca para todos na rua.

Depois de Alice ajustar minha saia, nós saímos. Quinze minutos e cerca de 12 quarteirões depois, chegamos ao P.S. Jasper foi para encontrar um pouco de gelo para o melão crescente que costumava ser o meu tornozelo, enquanto Alice me ajudou a preencher a papelada. Sinceramente, com tantas vezes quanto ela me trouxe ao longo dos anos, eu meio que esperava que ela tivesse memorizado até agora.

Graças às conexões de Jasper, fui levada de volta para uma sala depois de apenas meia hora. Tentei fazê-los ir em frente para o jantar, mas eles não quiseram ouvir. Meus amigos eram ótimos.

Sentamos na sala de exames conversando sobre o meu iminente encontro e o que eu faria agora que caminhar seria difícil por pelo menos alguns dias, se não mais. Fiquei feliz que eles ficaram, caso contrário, eu teria ficado entediada enquanto esperava. Metade da espera foi na sala de espera, a outra metade foi na sala de exame depois que a enfermeira me avaliou.

Houve uma batida na porta e eu continuei falando enquanto quem quer que fosse entrava. Eu me virei para ver o médico e meu queixo caiu. Ele estava olhando para o meu prontuário, seu cenho franzido enquanto lia as anotações que a enfermeira tinha feito. Um estoque de bagunçado cabelo ruivo adornava sua cabeça, óculos de aro preto emoldurava seus penetrantes olhos verdes. Olhos verdes que eu conhecia muito bem, já que eu os havia estudado todas as noites durante as últimas oito semanas.

"Olá, Isabella." Ele começou, levantando a cabeça para encontrar-me. "Eu sou o doutor..." Ele parou no meio da frase enquanto nós olhávamos fixamente um para o outro em óbvio estado de choque. "Bella?"

Eu tomei uma respiração afiada, percebendo que eu tinha parado de respirar. "Edward?"

Olhamos um para o outro por um momento tentando descobrir se isso era real, ou se estávamos sonhando.

"Ele disse que é o Dr. Bella, não Edward." Jasper falou, quebrando-nos do nosso transe. Eu ouvi um 'oomph', que foi provavelmente causado pelo cotovelo de Alice batendo nas costelas de Jasper.

"Whitlock?" Edward perguntou e a realização se estabeleceu.

Minha cabeça virou-se lentamente para os meus dois melhores amigos, dando-lhes o meu olhar mais malignamente do mal que eu poderia dar através da dor latejante. "Ooooh, vocês estão em graaaandes problemas, senhor, graaaandes problemas".

"Ei, ela não se intrometeu. Eu tive a certeza de que ela não se intrometeu!" Jasper exclamou em defesa. Alice apenas riu da situação antes de calá-lo.

"Mas eu com certeza aposto que _você_ se intrometeu em conjunto com Emmett." Edward resmungou para Jasper, antes dos seus olhos voltarem rapidamente para mim. "Umm... oi." Ele cumprimentou timidamente.

"Oi." Eu respondi, meu lábio inferior rapidamente tomando residência entre meus dentes.

"Vamos dar uma olhada e matar nossos amigos mais tarde?" Ele perguntou e eu sabia que ele estava em modo médico.

"Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia, porque eu poderia desmaiar de dor logo, o que tiraria o plano do esquema de assassinato".

Ele sorriu e minha calcinha estava molhada instantaneamente. Vê-lo sorrir em uma foto tinha um efeito completamente diferente do que pessoalmente.

Ele assobiou quando retirou o gelo e olhou para o meu tornozelo. Ainda estava muito inchado, mas não parecia ser uma contusão, o que esperançosamente significava que não havia nada quebrado.

"Conte-me o que aconteceu." Ele ordenou quando seus dedos habilmente começaram a apalpar a região, pressionando levemente. Ele estava em profunda concentração. Meu estômago estava total e completamente cheio de borboletas.

Eu observei seu rosto enrugar quando ele sentiu e ouviu. Fui para a história do mensageiro de bicicleta, a queda, o carro, e depois o grande final de cair no asfalto. Sua boca era uma linha dura, provavelmente batendo-se sobre não me pegar de novo. Eu ainda não entendia isso, ele achava que tinha velocidade sobre-humana que poderia me pegar antes de eu cair? Eu cairia, _muito, _não havia como fugir disto.

"O que eu farei com você?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso enquanto balançaca sua cabeça.

_Casa comigo?_ Eu estava totalmente e completamente para isso.

"Bem, você poderia casar com ela e então ela teria um médico na mão o tempo todo." Jasper entrou na conversa, espelhando meus próprios pensamentos e o modo médico de Edward vacilou, seu rosto virou uma sombra brilhante de rosa. Meus próprios olhos arregalaram antes de eu atirar olhares mortais para o meu querido e em breve morto, melhor amigo. Ele sorriu e piscou para mim. _Bastardo._

"Bem, hum... eu acho que... hum, bem, nós... s-só..." Ele gaguejou antes de tomar uma respiração profunda. "Fora, Whitlock!"

"Querido, eu estou morrendo de fome, vamos para o refeitório conseguir alguma comida." Alice interrompeu. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando deixar nós dois sozinhos e eu silenciosamente a agradeci.

"Simplesmente continuem vocês dois, eu pegarei um táxi para casa. Vão comer." Eu ordenei e, depois de algum convencimento, eles concordaram. No entanto, Alice colocou-se em um inferno de um argumento falso sobre deixar-me lá sozinha. Eu pensei que ela estivesse colocando isso muito grosseiramente, mas Edward não pareceu notar.

"Eu quero detalhes na parte da manhã. O quanto é grande, quanto tempo." Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido quando abraçou-me um adeus. Eu corei muito forte antes de dar um tapa no seu braço.

"Alice!"

Jasper sorriu quando se inclinou para beijar minha testa. "Ligue amanhã e nos avise como você está, ok? Estou de folga na segunda-feira e vou levá-la para o trabalho".

"Jazz, você não tem que fazer isso." Eu fui contra.

"Querida, você não vai andar duas quadras até a estação e depois mais quatro para o escritório, eu não ouvirei isso, então, cale-se." Ele ordenou e eu obedeci. Era incrível a maneira como ele podia fazer isso, fazer-me concordar com apenas o tom de comando em sua voz.

Eles se despediram enquanto passavam pela porta, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos. Ele voltou a examinar meu tornozelo, virando e girando, fazendo-me estremecer e gemer de dor. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas subindo em meus olhos novamente e tive que desviar o olhar.

"Eu não acho que esteja quebrado, mas precisamos tirar um raio-X para estarmos seguros." Ele explicou. Ele franziu a testa enquanto olhava para as minhas mãos. "Precisamos limpá-las".

Eu olhei para as minhas mãos, as palmas estavam arranhadas e tinha sangrado das pedras. Sempre muito gentil, ele limpou as feridas e fez curativos. Algo que uma enfermeira normalmente faria, não o médico. Eu tinha realmente esquecido que uma enfermeira tinha entrado depois que Alice e Jasper foram embora porque ele estava completamente a ignorando. Ela estava olhando para nós em estado de choque e espanto, bem, principalmente para ele, com seu olhar cintilando para mim na ocasião. Aparentemente, isso estava fora do personagem para o bom médico, prestando tanta atenção a alguém. Especialmente quando esse alguém era uma mulher.

"Eu já volto." Ele indicou antes de sair pela porta.

Eu fiquei sentada e esperei que ele voltasse, esperando um funcionário vir e me levar para o raio-X. Cara, eu fiquei surpresa quando Edward voltou com uma cadeira de rodas, e não um funcionário. Seus braços envolveram em torno de mim e eu ofeguei com o contato. Foi elétrico e quente e, oh, tão gentil, quando ele sentou-me na cadeira.

Edward ficou comigo através dos raios-X e até mesmo voltou comigo para a sala de exame e colocou-me de volta na cama. Cada toque era gentil e eu fiquei mais apaixonada por ele a cada segundo porque eu sabia que ele não estava apenas sendo gentil comigo porque eu era a 'sua Bella', mas porque ele era exatamente dessa maneira naturalmente. Embora eu não tivesse dúvida de que eu estava recebendo atenção especial extra naquela noite.

Ele teve que sair um par de vezes, uma vez para olhar os raios-X. Felizmente, nada estava quebrado, mas eu não andaria sobre ele em nenhum momento em breve. Foi-me dado algumas receitas para remédios para dor, uma tornozeleira (que eu felizmente já tinha), e recebi ordens para descansar no fim de semana.

Eu podia ver a decepção nos olhos dele quando ele disse a última parte. Nós dois estivemos ansiosos para este fim de semana. Fiquei em silêncio enquanto eu pensava sobre o que poderíamos fazer enquanto ele me ajudava a voltar para a cadeira de rodas, tomando cuidado para não bater meu tornozelo em nada. Ele era tão gentil comigo, eu quase pedi a ele para casar comigo ali mesmo. Estávamos voltando para a sala das enfermeiras quando uma agora muito familiar orelha de um homem veio virando a esquina. O sorriso que se espalhou quase cobriu o rosto dele quando ele nos viu.

"Emmett?" Nós questionamos juntos, ambos em confusão.

"Isso foi incrível." Ele observou, e eu tenho certeza que nós dois estávamos corando, já que eu sabia que meu rosto parecia que estava pegando fogo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não começa até meia-noite, são apenas 22:30." Edward disse.

"Um passarinho me contou que uma certa obsessão sua estava aqui, então eu fiz o que qualquer amigo faria." Ele explicou. "Estou assumindo o resto do seu turno, está limpo com o chefe. Ah, e aqui estão as chaves do meu carro".

Emmett jogou as chaves para Edward antes de sair, prontuário na mão. Houve silêncio enquanto rolávamos para o posto de enfermagem e ele ajudava-me a ficar no meu pé bom para preencher a papelada restante.

"Umm, então." Ele começou enquanto eu assinava meu nome de novo e de novo. "Você... bem, agora que eu estou livre e eu... eu não acho que você comeu. Quero dizer, parecia que você estava em seu caminho e, bem... você, umm... gostaria de pegar algo para jantar?" Ele perguntou. Eu não consegui segurar o sorriso no meu rosto quando ele se atrapalhou para me convidar para sair. Era tão fofo.

"Bem, eu adoraria, mas... meu médico diz que eu tenho que ficar fora dos meus pés por alguns dias." Eu expliquei, minha voz provocando e flertando.

Seus olhos arregalaram e suas bochechas coraram, sua cabeça inclinou para baixo para olhar para o chão. Minha calcinha quase entrou em combustão com a visão. Ele era tão adorável, eu simplesmente queria comê-lo.

"Certo, você tem. Umm... se você não ficar, isso pode levar a uma fratura e, a longo prazo, pode levar a deformidade e também, definitivamente, mais tempo de cura. E, realmente, você tem belos pés, então isso seria uma vergonha. " Vi seus olhos arregalaram e sua mão mover para a sua boca no que parecia ser uma tentativa de silenciar a si mesmo. "Eu estou fazendo isso, não é?"

Eu sorri e acenei.

"Desculpe, você pode... você pode retirar a sua concordância para jantar, eu entendo".

Fiquei impressionada com a força para ser ousada e fiquei na ponta do meu pé bom para beijar sua bochecha, minha mão descansando sobre o seu peito para o apoio. "Você é tão adorável." Eu sussurrei. "Então, jantar?"

Ele piscou para mim, olhos arregalados e mandíbula escancarada enquanto ele processava as minhas palavras. "Hum, sim... nós poderíamos... sair?" Ele perguntou, ainda completamente chocado.

Eu peguei seu olhar e olhei para o meu tornozelo. "Certo. N-nós poderíamos ir para o meu apartamento e e-eu poderia cozinhar... não, espere... eu não acho que tenho alguma comida, a menos que você esteja bem com espaguete? Não, isso é... hum... desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito o meu apartamento... isso, uhm, soa como se eu estivesse propondo a você... e, bem, na sua condição, isso não seria aconselhável".

"Edward?" Eu sorri, pegando sua atenção.

"Hm?"

"Você poderia me levar para a minha casa. Eu tenho comida." Eu sugeri quando tomei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes. Minhas entranhas estavam chacoalhando com o nervosismo enquanto eu rezava para que ele dissesse 'sim'.

"Eu posso cozinhar!" Ele exclamou, seu rosto iluminando da sua epifania. Ele estava tão orgulhoso, eu odiava a esmagar isso.

"Você pode?" Perguntei a ele em dúvida. Lembrei-me das conversas que tivemos sobre cozinhar e sua falta de experiência.

Seu sorriso desapareceu e eu fiquei triste. Ele ficava glorioso quando sorria assim, era quase um sorriso inocente. "Hum, não muito".

"Como soa comida tailandesa? Eles entregam." Eu disse, jogando o que eu achava que era a melhor opção, já que eu realmente não queria deixá-lo.

Com isso, ele deu-me aquele sorriso delicioso que eu só tinha visto em fotos e meu coração parou. "Perfeito! Eu posso pedir comida!"

Com a noite planejada no lugar, ele correu para o vestiário para pegar suas coisas. Eu podia ouvir as enfermeiras cochichando enquanto eu esperava. Elas estavam surpresas, curiosas, e eu podia até ouvir suas palavras de natureza ciumenta sendo murmuradas nas minhas costas. Edward estava alheio que as mulheres com quem ele trabalhava eram atraídas para ele e sorri quando uma garota disse que eu era uma 'puta sortuda'.

Edward voltou alguns minutos depois com um funcionário a reboque e ele me empurrou pelo corredor e para a garagem do estacionamento. Chegamos a um Chrysler 300 e ele parou para abrir a porta. Ele se inclinou e me pegou no estilo de noiva. Envolvi meus braços em torno do seu pescoço. Nossas cabeças estavam tão juntas que eu quase podia sentir seu hálito doce. Minha língua espiou para umedecer meus lábios e notei que seus olhos estavam colados ao movimento.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus antes da sua cabeça inclinar para baixo ligeiramente. Nossos lábios se uniram em um beijo suave, leve, antes de ele se afastar. Inspirei uma respiração irregular enquanto eu me controlava antes de eu atacá-lo no estacionamento com um funcionário como testemunha.

Ele me colocou no carro, suas mãos nas minhas bochechas quando ele colocou outro beijo suave em meus lábios. Foi mais do que o primeiro beijo, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava se controlando o melhor que podia. Ele estava tentando não me assustar, mas eu teria ficado perfeitamente feliz se ele tivesse me tomado no chão da sala de espera, com plateia e tudo mais.

Ele entrou e nós saímos da garagem e nos dirigimos à minha casa. O ar no carro estava carregado e eu me perguntei quanto tempo levaria antes de ele se soltar e realmente me beijar. Eu não podia acreditar na noite que tinha sido e que eu estava sentada ao lado dele. Edward. Era isso, eu podia sentir isso. Estava lá, as peças se encaixam, nós encaixamos.

Esse foi o momento em que eu soube que não seria 'Edward e Bella' no final da noite, seríamos 'nós'.

* * *

**FINALMENTE ELES SE ENCONTRARAM *-* Falei que ia ser de uma forma inesperada para eles, mas deu certo! O Edward é a coisinha mais adorável que existe, todo nervoso e sem jeito, e as enfermeiras morrendo de inveja da Bella rsrs **

**No próximo capítulo vamos ver o encontro pelo POV do Edward e muito mais dessa primeira noite deles juntos.**

**Se passar de 355 reviews eu posto na terça, que tal?**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Etapa Onze: Primeiros Começos

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Etapa Onze: Primeiros Começos**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

A semana tinha sido um inferno.

I.N.F.E.R.N.O.

O único ponto luminoso em meus dias foi quando eu consegui falar com Bella. O que foi geralmente após uma das minhas surpresas ter sido entregue, mas, mesmo assim, o tempo era um produto de consumo quente.

Eu ri com a memória das entregas clichê que eu tinha escolhido para ela. Elas eram perfeitas porque eu sabia que elas a fariam rir, assim como, esperançosamente, deixariam que ela entendesse que eu estava pensando nela, mesmo nos momentos em que não podíamos nos comunicar com frequência. Os dois últimos foram aqueles que eu sabia que ela gostaria e sobre os quais não ficaria envergonhada, ao contrário do cupido cantando. Ela disse que a retaliação estava em ordem e eu agradeci a Deus que eu não tinha dito a ela onde eu trabalhava, porque ela teria feito isso. Sem dúvida em minha mente, ela o faria.

Meu corpo estava zumbindo com emoção de _finalmente_ conhecer a mulher que já tinha roubado meu coração cara a cara.

Meu estômago também estava zumbindo, ameaçando eliminar o meu jantar.

Eu estava tão nervoso e animado e simplesmente uma maldita bagunça do caralho. Eu tinha planejado o fim de semana perfeito e o clima prometia ser lindo.

Um piquenique na praia, andar pelo Navy Pier, seguido de jantar e um filme no drive-in. Isso no sábado. Domingo eu planejei para nós relaxarmos e apenas desfrutar estar um com o outro e conversando, qualquer coisa que ela quisesse fazer antes que eu tivesse que ir para o trabalho.

Isso se eu chegasse tão longe.

Eu estava seriamente hiperventilando que ela pudesse acabar com o nosso dia na metade, ou não ficasse feliz com o que eu tinha planejado para nós. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, eu sabia que ela amaria tudo. Afinal, eu tinha planejado isso durante as últimas semanas, o que ós faríamos quando finalmente nos encontrássemos, com base em coisas que ela me disse.

Fui até o posto de enfermagem, massageando meu pescoço em uma tentativa de trabalhar o torcicolo que eu tive a noite toda. Peguei o prontuário que Tanya me entregou e segui pelo corredor até o meu centésimo paciente do dia. Pelo menos parecia esse tanto.

Bati na porta para ver o que poderia esperançosamente ser um dos meus últimos pacientes da noite. Eu estava cansado e realmente queria ir para a cama. Ir para a cama significava levantar cedo. Levantar cedo significava que eu veria Bella.

Entrei na sala de exame, não olhando para cima, enquanto eu revia o prontuário na minha mão. Mulher, 30 anos, caiu e machucou o tornozelo. Presença de inchaço, nenhum ferimento, delicado ao toque.

_Isabella._

Minha testa franziu com a lembrança da minha garota, o fato de que o nome era o mesmo e que esta nova paciente era um pequeno desastre também, tinha que ser um pouco desconcertante.

"Olá, Isabella." Eu comecei, levantando minha cabeça para encontrar minha nova paciente. "Eu sou o doutor..."

Eu parei quando olhei, enquanto a visão na minha frente registrava em meu cérebro.

Era _ela._

Isabella. Minha...

"Bella?"

Eu vi seus olhos arregalarem, seu peito tomando uma respiração afiada. "Edward?"

Fiquei olhando sem acreditar que ela estava aqui. No meu P.S. Eu estava sonhando? Aqui estava minha linda garota, sentada em uma maca de exame, uma das minhas fantasias recorrentes... exceto que ela não estava ferida nas referidas fantasias.

"Ele disse que é o Dr. Bella, não Edward." Uma voz familiar, exatamente ao lado dela, falou, quebrando-nos de nosso transe.

Eu ouvi um 'oomph' e virei para olhar para o casal sentado ao lado dela. Um sorriso familiar em um homem loiro e uma pequena mulher. Jasper e Alice Whitlock: um dos meus amigos e sua esposa.

"Whitlock?" Eu perguntei em surpresa. _Eles também conheciam Bella?_

A cabeça de Bella virou-se lentamente, encarando Jasper. "Ooooh, vocês estão em graaaandes problemas, senhor, graaaandes problemas".

"Ei, ela não se intrometeu. Eu tive a certeza de que ela não se intrometeu!" Jasper exclamou em defesa, sua esposa, Alice, apenas riu da situação antes de calá-lo.

"Mas eu com certeza aposto que _você_ se intrometeu em conjunto com Emmett." Eu resmunguei para Jasper, antes dos meus olhos voltarem para Bella, com medo que ela desaparecesse. "Umm... oi." Eu cumprimentei timidamente.

Eu realmente queria cavar um buraco. Isto _não _era como eu queria que nós nos encontrássemos, especialmente com ela estando ferida. Eu de alguma forma mantive meu modo médico, apesar do grave aumento do meu nervosismo. Por dentro, eu era uma bagunça tremendo e gaguejando.

"Oi." Ela respondeu antes de mordiscar seu lábio inferior e corando.

_Corando._

Eu assisti o rosa propagar sobre a sua pele cremosa. Deus, ela era tão sedutora e inocente assim. Embora eu soubesse que ela estava longe de ser inocente, ela era uma pequena atrevida.

"Vamos dar uma olhada e matar nossos amigos mais tarde?" Eu perguntei, retornando totalmente ao modo médico, agora que o choque inicial tinha desaparecido.

"Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia, porque eu poderia desmaiar de dor logo, o que tiraria o plano do esquema de assassinato." Ela brincou e eu sorri.

Movi minhas mãos para o pacote de gelo e assobiei quando eu o retirei para revelar seu tornozelo muito inchado. Eu não vi nenhum ferimento inicial, o que era um bom sinal de que provavelmente não estava quebrado.

"Conte-me o que aconteceu." Eu pedi enquanto meus dedos habilmente começavam a sentir ao redor, pressionando levemente.

Eu me senti mal quando ela entrou em sua história sobre um mensageiro de bicicleta e sua queda para a rua. Se eu estivesse lá, talvez eu pudesse ter impedido a minha pequena desajeitada de cair.

"O que eu farei com você?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso enquanto balançava minha cabeça.

_Além de casar com você, porque eu acho que isso pode assustá-la um pouco se eu aparecesse com essa pergunta tão cedo._

"Bem, você poderia casar com ela e então ela teria um médico na mão o tempo todo." Jasper entrou na conversa, espelhando meus próprios pensamentos e minha fachada vacilou quando o sangue subiu à superfície da minha pele. Eu estava vermelho brilhante, disso eu estava certo, então eu retomei meu exame.

"Bem, hum... eu acho que... hum, bem, nós... s-só..." Eu gaguejei antes de tomar uma respiração profunda.

"Fora, Whitlock!" Eu bufei em agitação. Ele estava me fazendo perder minha calma e eu não podia fazer isso, ou eu seria uma bagunça chorando na frente de Bella em segundos.

"Querido, eu estou morrendo de fome, vamos para o refeitório conseguir alguma comida." Alice interrompeu.

_Graças a Deus, uma saída... espere! Isso significa que eu ficarei sozinho com ela. Oh, merda._

"Simplesmente continuem vocês dois, eu pegarei um táxi para casa. Vão comer." Bella ordenou e, após algum convencimento, eles concordaram.

Eu me senti mal quando Alice começou a protestar que ela ficaria sozinha. Ela estava comigo, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu a estivesse deixando.

Alice sussurrou algo no ouvido dela e a pele de Bella se iluminou em um tom brilhante de rosa.

"Alice!"

Voltei minha atenção para o prontuário dela e escrevi algumas notas enquanto ela falava com Jasper sobre levá-la e buscá-la do trabalho na segunda-feira. Se eu tivesse a segunda-feira de folga, eu teria oferecido.

Depois de alguns minutos, o casal intrometido foi embora, deixando-nos sozinhos. Voltei a examinar o tornozelo dela, virando e girando e, infelizmente, fazendo-a estremecer e gemer de dor. Eu odiava que eu estivesse causando dor à minha garota.

"Eu não acho que esteja quebrado, mas precisamos tirar um raio-X para estarmos seguros." Eu expliquei. Eu estava olhando-a quando notei o rosa em suas palmas e a forma como ela as segurava. "Precisamos limpá-las".

Eu cuidei dos ferimentos, tomando cuidado para não fazê-los doer mais. Era apenas alguns arranhões menores das pedras, mas ainda precisavam ser limpos. Eu não queria que a minha garota contraísse uma infecção, ou uma das outras cem possibilidades que meu cérebro estava processando.

_Agora, mantenha todos esses jargões médicos para baixo e não os deixe sair._

Ela precisava de raios-X e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu deixaria alguém levá-la. Depois de pedir licença, eu corri pelo corredor e agarrei a primeira cadeira de rodas que pude encontrar. Eu voltei e a carreguei.

Felizmente os raios-X deram negativos para uma fratura. Ela tinha apenas torcido muito mal e precisaria ter alguns dias de folga. Senti-me mal por ter que deixá-la um par de vezes para verificar outros pacientes, mas eu sabia que ela entendia.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ela admitiu já ter uma tornozeleira, com seu histórico de falta de jeito. Prescrevi-lhe alguns analgésicos, anti-inflamatórios, e ordenei a ela para descansar.

Descansar.

Piqueniques e passeios no Navy Pier não eram propícios com o repouso. Meu coração caiu. Eu estive ansioso para isso durante toda a semana.

Então, novamente, a parte pela qual eu mais estive ansioso era ver a minha linda Bella.

Estávamos voltando para a sala das enfermeiras quando meu melhor amigo urso apareceu na nossa frente, o sorriso que se espalhou quase cobriu seu rosto quando ele nos viu.

"Emmett?" Nós questionamos juntos, ambos em confusão.

"Isso foi incrível." Ele observou, e eu tenho certeza que nós dois estávamos corando, eu sabia que eu estava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não começa até meia-noite, são apenas 22:30." Eu disse, perguntando-me exatamente o que ele tinha na manga.

"Um passarinho me contou que uma certa obsessão sua estava aqui, então eu fiz o que qualquer amigo faria." Ele explicou. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria beijar ou socar Jasper nesse ponto. Ele tinha sido um demônio sorrateiro. "Estou assumindo o resto do seu turno, está limpo com o chefe. Ah, e aqui estão as chaves do meu carro".

Emmett me jogou as chaves do seu amado carro antes de sair, com prontuário na mão. Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto contemplava exatamente o que fazer agora. Eu estava livre, de folga, e na presença de Bella. Ela não tinha como chegar em casa e eu tinha o carro de Emmett.

Eu queria dar um tapa em mim mesmo por causa de quanto tempo demorou para eu entender o que estava acontecendo. Nossos amigos foram sorrateiros e, enquanto eu não acho que eles planejaram para ela se machucar, eles teriam a maldita certeza de que não nos separássemos esta noite.

Ajudei Bella a ficar de pé para preencher a papelada restante, todas as pranchetas tendo desaparecido misteriosamente. Eu tinha minhas suspeitas e sabia que eu estava provavelmente correto em pensar que Emmett tinha algo a ver com isso.

Lembrei-me que Jasper e Alice foram jantar, o que significava que Bella não tinha comido ainda e provavelmente estava morrendo de fome agora. Uma oportunidade perfeita para ficar com ela, se ela permitisse. Ela não tinha fugido até agora. Esperemos que isso fosse um bom sinal.

"Umm, então." Eu comecei enquanto a observava assinar seu nome. "Você... bem, agora que eu estou livre e eu... eu não acho que você comeu. Quero dizer, parecia que você estava em seu caminho e, bem... você, umm... gostaria de pegar algo para jantar?" Eu perguntei, gaguejando um pouco enquanto tentava fazer meu ponto.

Felizmente, ela sorriu em resposta.

"Bem, eu adoraria, mas... meu médico diz que eu tenho que ficar fora dos meus pés por alguns dias." Ela explicou, no que eu pensei ter ouvido como um tom provocando e paquerador.

Eu tinha que estar sonhando. Eu adormeci na sala de plantão. Sim, era isso.

Meus olhos arregalaram e eu corei quando percebi que eu estava de fato acordado e que esse tinha sido de fato o tom dela. Isso, e eu a tinha convidado para sair depois de dizer-lhe para ficar em casa e não andar. Minha cabeça inclinou para o chão, na tentativa de esconder o meu embaraço.

"Certo, você tem. Umm... se você não ficar, isso pode levar a uma fratura e, a longo prazo, pode levar a deformidade e também, definitivamente, mais tempo de cura. E, realmente, você tem belos pés, então isso seria uma vergonha. " Eu revelei, minha mão movendo para a minha boca para me calar. "Eu estou fazendo isso, não é?"

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

_Linda. Fodidamente linda._

"Desculpe, você pode... você pode retirar a sua concordância para jantar, eu entendo." Eu divulguei de volta.

Senti sua mudança ao meu lado, sua mão descansando levemente no meu peito antes de eu sentir seus lábios suaves e quentes contra a minha bochecha.

"Você é tão adorável." Ela sussurrou. "Então, jantar?"

Eu pisquei para ela, olhos arregalados e queixo caído, enquanto eu processava o que ela havia dito.

_Adorável._ Ela me chamou de adorável e depois empurrou-me sobre o jantar.

"Hum, sim... nós poderíamos... sair?" Eu perguntei, minha função cerebral completamente em estado de choque.

Ela olhou para mim e depois para baixo para o seu tornozelo e eu queria bater minha palma da mão no meu próprio rosto.

Ela pensaria que eu era um inferno de um idiota.

"Certo. N-nós poderíamos ir para o meu apartamento e e-eu poderia cozinhar... não, espere... eu não acho que tenho alguma comida, a menos que você esteja bem com espaguete? Não, isso é... hum... desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito o meu apartamento... isso, uhm, soa como se eu estivesse propondo a você... e, bem, na sua condição, isso não seria aconselhável." Eu expliquei enquanto me perguntava onde estava o mais próximo buraco para que eu pudesse me enterrar.

"Edward?" Ela sorriu, pegando minha atenção.

"Hm?"

"Você poderia me levar para a minha casa. Eu tenho comida." Ela sugeriu, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada no momento em que seu lábio inferior situou-se entre seus dentes.

"Eu posso cozinhar!" Eu exclamei, meu cérebro finalmente alcançando e amando a ideia que surgiu. Cozinhar me manteria com ela por mais tempo.

"Você pode?" Ela perguntou em dúvida.

Eu me encolhi. "Hum, não muito".

"Como soa comida tailandesa? Eles entregam." Ela perguntou.

"Perfeito! Eu posso pedir comida!" Eu exclamei, feliz que eu seria capaz de ficar com ela, e que ela queria isso também.

Corri para o vestiário e recolhi meus pertences, assim como um funcionário, antes de empurrar a cadeira de rodas de Bella para o carro.

Eu estava cheio de emoção em poder ficar com ela que, quando eu a peguei para colocá-la no carro, eu assisti sua língua espiar para fora para umedecer seus lábios e eu não consegui desviar o olhar do movimento. Nem eu poderia escapar dos sentimentos que agitaram profundamente.

Eu não consegui me impedir de beijá-la. Meus olhos encontraram os dela antes de eu me inclinar e pressionei meus lábios levemente nos dela.

Tinha que ser suave, porque, mesmo aquele pequeno beijo, ela tinha um gosto tão doce, seus lábios tão suaves, que eu queria muito mais e eu não podia fazer isso logo em seguida.

Eu a coloquei no banco e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Inclinei-me novamente para mais um beijo, desta vez mais profundo, mais, mas ainda assim suave antes que eu me empurrasse para longe dela.

Eu entrei e dirigi do parque de estacionamento em direção ao apartamento dela. Eu nem precisei pedir indicações... Emmett tinha colocado o endereço dela no GPS do carro. O ar no carro estava carregado e eu não sabia quanto tempo eu poderia durar sem deixar ir e beijá-la até que ela não conseguisse respirar.

Eu ainda estava espantado que eu estava em um carro com Bella ao meu lado. O sentimento que corria através de mim era diferente de qualquer outro que eu já tinha experimentado. Eu me sentia estranhamente inteiro com ela ao meu lado. Ela era _isso, _eu podia sentir.

Minha Bella. Meu amor.

Demorou cerca de 20 minutos para fazer o nosso caminho para fora da cidade e para o seu apartamento, que ficava fora dos limites. Com sorte havia uma vaga a cerca de 30 metros da sua porta da frente, que estava aberta. Pulando para fora do carro, corri para o lado do passageiro e abri a porta. Inclinando-me, eu a peguei com cuidado e fechei a porta com o meu pé.

Eu a levei para a porta e através de uma combinação dela destrancando e eu usando meu pé para abri-la, conseguimos passar por isso ilesos. Felizmente havia um elevador, porque, mesmo sendo tão leve quanto ela era, três lances de escada teria sido difícil.

Quando entramos no elevador, ela puxou as chaves da sua bolsa e, quando chegamos à porta, ela a destrancou e nós entramos. Ela me guiou para a sala, onde eu a depositei no sofá antes de voltar para a porta da frente e trancá-la.

Voltei para encontrá-la puxando um menu e percebi que sua perna estava pendurada. _Erguer, erguer, erguer._ O inchaço nunca desapareceria assim.

Sentando ao lado dela no sofá, eu puxei sua mesa de café mais perto para que ela pudesse descansá-la em cima. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim enquanto eu puxava algumas das pequenas almofadas do sofá e as colocava em cima da mesa. Estendendo a mão para baixo, eu gentilmente trouxe sua perna para cima e a coloquei em cima do amortecimento que eu tinha criado.

Sua mão se moveu para o meu rosto, trazendo meus olhos para os dela. Foi a primeira vez que eu tinha parado e realmente tive a chance de olhar para ela, meus nervos ainda estavam em modo de médico, tentando se certificar de que ela estava confortável. O que eu vi em seu olhar fez meu coração pular e eu encontrei a minha mão no lado do seu rosto, puxando-a para mim.

Meus lábios encontraram os dela e desta vez eu a beijei. _Realmente_ a beijei.

Foi doce, suave e duro, perfeição. A eletricidade estava atirando pelo meu corpo e eu encontrei meus braços inconscientemente envolvidos em torno dela e a puxei com força contra o meu próprio corpo.

Ela gemeu contra os meus lábios e eu relutantemente me afastei.

"Mas eu quero mais." Ela disse e eu quase cedi.

_Quase._

Apesar do quanto eu queria continuar, porque cada parte do meu corpo estava gritando para eu continuar, sua saúde e bem-estar eram mais importantes do que as nossas libidos em chamas naquele momento. Além disso, nós tínhamos acabdo de finalmente nos encontrar algumas horas antes e eu realmente não queria apressar isso e assustá-la.

"Mais está por vir. Eu prometo, mas primeiro nós precisamos de comida." Eu disse, antes de colocar um último beijo leve em seus lábios.

Ela puxou o menu agora mutilado por entre nós, uma casualidade em nossa pressa repentina, e decidimos o que pedir.

Nós fizemos o nosso pedido e sentamos no sofá para esperar. Sugeri ligar a TV porque eu não achava que poderia lidar com a proximidade dela quando eu ainda não tivesse me acalmado do nosso beijo. Também não ajudou quando ela decidiu que minhas pernas eram um local mais confortável para a sua perna machucada.

Meus dedos trilharam ao longo do comprimento suave, acariciando e, para minha surpresa e alegria, levemente fazendo cócegas. Eu amei que neste pequeno momento, isso não era insignificante. Eu estava aprendendo sobre o seu corpo, conhecendo-o exatamente como eu já tinha conseguido conhecer sua mente e coração.

A entrega não demorou muito e nós devoramos o conteúdo das pequenas caixas brancas num piscar de olhos. Nós conversamos sobre as nossas semanas, tendo agora algo para ocupar nossas mãos e lábios. Ela continuou sobre amar meus presentes e depois golpeou meu braço pelo cupido cantando. Eu não pude deixar de rir quando ela disse que, pelo resto da semana, seus colegas de trabalho estavam cantando ou assobiando "I Swear" a cada vez que a viam. Nós conversamos sobre os nossos amigos e suas formas de maquinação e se revidaríamos com eles pelos seus caminhos tortuosos, ou compraríamos grandes presentes de 'obrigado' para eles.

Nós terminamos apenas alguns minutos antes da meia-noite e eu estava prestes a sugerir colocá-la para dormir quando olhei para baixo e percebi que eu ainda não a tinha trocado para fora da sua roupa, que estava ostentando pontos negros do asfalto. Eu então notei as mesmas manchas pretas nas suas pernas e pelos seus braços.

Engolindo em seco, eu coloquei minha sugestão para fora, esperando que ela não me batesse por isso. "Nós devemos... umm, limpar você. E-eu quero dizer... manchas... asfalto... eu posso... posso ajudar a limpar... oh, Deus... você se importaria se eu ajudasse a dar-lhe um banho? Porque, você não deve ficar em pé... você pode cair, e isso seria ruim. Você poderia bater sua cabeça e ter uma contusão, pode batê-la inconsciente sob o jato da água e você pode se afogar, ou pior, você poderia quebrar seu pescoço! E eu realmente não quero ver nada disso acontecer, porque eu tenho certeza que eu estou apaixonado por você e isso quebraria meu coração e eu simplesmente não sei o que eu faria sem você." Eu gaguejei e divaguei e depois queria encontrar aquele buraco novamente para rastejar para dentro, porque eu tinha acabado de falar demais.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados e minha respiração tinha engatado, eu movi meu olhar para baixo para as minhas mãos. Eu tinha dito a ela. Meu primeiro dia de conhecê-la e eu tinha acabado de dizer a ela que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

_Ótimo. Agora ela está me vendo em toda a minha estranha glória._

Quando eu finalmente tive a coragem de olhar de volta para ela, fiquei chocado ao encontrá-la sorrindo para mim com tanta alegria. Eu tinha que admitir que eu não sabia se foi uma coisa boa ou má. Ela riria de mim?

"Sério?"

Eu assenti. "Sério. Eu sinto muito, eu não queria dizer isso assim, eu só..."

Eu fui silenciado pelos seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço e seus lábios esmagando os meus. Ela se afastou e começou a rir e depois, chocando-me, ela começou a chorar.

"Eu tenho certeza que eu estou apaixonada por você também." Ela admitiu e meu coração cantou, explodindo com sentimentos que eu nunca tinha conhecido.

Eu trouxe seus lábios de volta para os meus e nós nos beijamos. Houve um pouco de urgência no início, mas desacelerou para beijos suaves, carinhosos e amorosos.

Depois de alguns minutos eu a peguei e a levei para o seu quarto e a deitei na cama enquanto eu fui para o banheiro ao lado e liguei a banheira. Ela dirigiu-me a alguns sais de banho debaixo da pia e, quando a água estava quente, eu coloquei a tampa para baixo e polvilhei alguns sais.

Eu caminhei de volta, puxando meu cabelo, porque agora eu teria que ajudá-la a se despir. Eu podia ver o rubor em seu rosto quando ela também entendeu o que tinha que acontecer agora. Virei-me para dar a ela um pouco de privacidade quando ela me chamou, chamando-me para ela.

Eu a ajudei a levantar e mantive minhas mãos em seus lados para ajudar a mantê-la equilibrada sobre um pé antes de eu desviar o olhar. Bella não estava tendo nada disso e ela tinha a minha atenção quando suas mãos se moveram para descansar em cima das minhas. Eu olhei para ela e engoli em seco quando ela guiou minhas mãos para cima pelo seu torso, empurrando sua camisa, revelando a pele lisa por baixo.

Eu quase morri com a sensação da sua pele aquecida sob meus dedos. Era o paraíso estar tão perto dela. Engoli em seco, audivelmente, quando sua blusa escorregou pelos seus seios, revelando seus montes macios. Meus dedos deslizaram os lados dos seus seios antes de ela soltar minhas mãos, a fim de puxar a camisa sobre a sua cabeça.

Eu estava olhando para o seu peito, seus belos seios, macios e cheios e branco leitosos apenas a centímetros do meu rosto, da minha boca. Surpreso, descobri que seu rubor atingia quase todo o caminho até seus mamilos.

Eu tive que parar essa linha de pensamento quando a realização bateu-me de que ela não estava usando sutiã.

Eu podia sentir meu pau lutando contra minha roupa de hospital e tive que estender minha mão para baixo e ajustá-lo antes que ele estivesse a cutucando em seu estômago.

"Perfeita".

As palavras saíram dos meus lábios e minhas mãos tremiam de desejo de tocá-la, mas isso não era sobre mim, isto era sobre ajudá-la. Ela não precisava que eu a tateasse neste momento.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela empurrou a camisa da minha roupa de hospital para cima e sobre a minha cabeça e, em seguida, repetiu o processo com a minha camiseta.

"Espere." Eu disse, parando-a quando minha camiseta estava na metade do meu abdômen. "O que... nós... banheira... vo-você".

Seus olhos arregalaram e seu rosto ficou vermelho. "Oh, Deus!" Ela gritou e enterrou o rosto em suas mãos.

"O quê? Espere... o que é... eu fiz... Bella?" Eu perguntei, completamente confuso.

"E-eu pensei... bem, você disse que queria... me ajudar... e eu pensei..." Ela parou, balançando a cabeça e resmungando para si mesma sobre o quanto ela era uma idiota.

"Não! Oh, não! Quero dizer... eu quis dizer isso..." Eu soltei uma respiração forte. "Eu a-ajudaria a la-lavar você e a de-deixaria re-relaxar." Eu gaguejei. "E-eu... você achou que... eu quis dizer... juntar-me a você?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu nunca... eu não achei que você faria... Bella, eu sou um peixe fora d'água aqui. Eu não quis ser tão... presunçoso. Você... você quer que eu... me junte a você?"

"Por favor?" Ela pediu.

Eu engoli em seco, olhos arregalados, e acenei com a cabeça o meu consentimento. Seus minúsculos dedos retomaram a viagem e eu fiquei duro com a sensação dos seus dedos na minha pele nua.

Suas mãos repousaram sobre os meus quadris na minha cintura e eu a detive. Este movimento poderia fazê-la perder o equilíbrio e possivelmente ser atingida no olho e, com seu histórico, eu apostaria em ambos. Movi suas mãos para os meus ombros para o seu apoio antes de deslizar minha calça e cueca boxer para o chão, tirando minhas meias também.

Engoli em seco quando voltei para cima e ela estava olhando para a minha virilha e minha dolorida ereção com olhos arregalados.

"Não, hum... não ligue para ele. Si-simplesmente o ignore." Eu implorei, meu rosto ficando vermelho brilhante.

"Eu diria algo sujo, mas ele deixou-me sem palavras." Ela disse com um sorriso tímido, seus olhos desviando em vergonha.

Eu senti uma onda de orgulho pelo seu elogio enquanto minha mente vagava pelas respostas sujas sobre como eu poderia deixá-la literalmente sem palavras.

Eu sacudi isso da minha mente, empurrando a besta interior que queria fazer coisas ruins a ela para baixo.

Estendi as mãos para os seus quadris e lentamente empurrei sua saia sobre a curva dos seus quadris e bumbum, suas mãos mais uma vez em meus ombros para o apoio. Eu tive que parar meus movimentos quando o tecido atingiu seus tornozelos. Eu estava tão perto da sua boceta que eu podia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação e eu tive que inclinar minha cabeça contra a sua coxa para me recompor antes que eu não conseguisse me impedir de inclinar-me para a frente e lambê-la.

Uma vez que estávamos totalmente despidos, eu a peguei e nós fomos para o banheiro e para a banheira de água com sabão aguardando. Gentilmente eu a abaixei para dentro da água, tomando cuidado extra com seu tornozelo, antes de abaixar meu corpo por trás dela.

Eu tentei não notar seu suspiro quando ela sentiu minha ereção contra suas costas, mas eu ainda gemi em resposta com a sensação da sua pele pressionada contra ele. Ela se inclinou para trás contra o meu peito e ficamos ali por alguns minutos, apenas apreciando estarmos juntos.

Peguei a esponja e o sabão e fiz espuma antes de pegar um dos seus braços e correr a esponja ao longo do comprimento. Suavemente eu mudei a esponja em torno da sua pele, dando mais atenção às áreas onde o asfalto a tinha marcado, que era principalmente seus braços, pernas, e uma pequena mancha em sua maçã do rosto. Engoli em seco quando minhas mãos fizeram o seu caminho até seu peito para lavar seus seios. Ela ofegou quando o tecido da esponja roçou seus mamilos. Suas costas arquearam ligeiramente contra mim, sua cabeça empurrando para trás em meu ombro.

Eu tive que apertar meus olhos fechados quando meus quadris flexionaram involuntariamente nela. Eu queria que o meu corpo parasse seus movimentos antes de trabalhar o meu caminho até seu abdômen. Meus movimentos interromperam logo abaixo da linha da sua cintura e a incerteza nublou minha mente.

"Por favor." Ela sussurrou.

Eu a puxei para mais perto de mim, colocando beijos leves em seu pescoço enquanto minha mão desceu e cobriu seu monte. Eu fiz alguns golpes com a esponja em torno da sua carne sensível e suas costas arquearam novamente enquanto um som de miado foi liberado dos seus lábios. Meu corpo reagiu ao seu canto de sereia. Seus quadris começaram a balançar contra a minha mão e meus quadris seguiram.

"Edward." Ela disse em um gemido ofegante e eu me perdi.

Removendo minha mão dela e da água, eu joguei a esponja sobre a borda da banheira e minha mão voltou ao seu centro. Meus lábios estavam beijando para cima e para baixo pelo seu pescoço exposto enquanto meus dedos encontraram seu clitóris e começaram a massagear a pequena protuberância.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Eu repeti uma e outra vez. Meus dedos desceram para encontrar sua fenda. A umidade escorregadia da sua excitação me estimulou e eu deslizei um dedo para dentro, rapidamente seguido por outro. Comecei então a deslizar para dentro e para fora, enquanto ainda prestava atenção ao seu clitóris. Ela estava se contorcendo sob o meu toque, gemendo meu nome, seus quadris balançando, espirrando um pouco de água da banheira.

Meus quadris balançavam nela, meu comprimento duro pressionado firmemente contra a parte superior da sua bunda e parte inferior das suas costas. Isso era tudo para ela, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar os movimentos do meu corpo quando ela estava naquele estado. Eu gemia alto, minha cabeça inclinando para trás, descansando contra a parede de azulejos, quando senti sua mão mover entre nós e agarrar o meu comprimento. Sua pequena mão começou a mover para cima e para baixo e eu aumentei a pressão entre as coxas dela, porque eu sabia que não duraria muito se ela continuasse, e eu precisava que ela gozasse. Eu precisava sentir sua libertação, seu corpo apertado e suas paredes cerrando meus dedos enquanto ela gritava.

Eu recebi o meu desejo quando momentos depois suas carícias começaram a vacilar e sua mão apertou com mais força. Suas costas arquearam para fora do meu peito, seu corpo tencionou, sua cabeça para trás, olhos apertados fechados. Meus dedos estabeleceram um ritmo frenético, empurrando para dentro e fora dela, e ela desmoronou, gritando o meu nome quando ela gozou. Meus quadris estavam empurrando para cima em sua mão, que estava enrolada em volta do meu eixo, e segundos depois eu estava derramando em sua mão e na água.

Nós ficamos deitados na água, recuperando nossas respirações, nossos corpos relaxados e agora muito prontos para dormir. Beijei seu pescoço e subi para a sua bochecha e ela se virou para mim e meus lábios encontraram os dela. A água na banheira começou a esfriar, então eu puxei a tampa e deixei a água escorrer enquanto abria a torneira novamente. Depois que a água da torneira estava quente, eu puxei o chuveirinho para baixo e enxaguei nossos corpos e rapidamente lavei o meu.

Eu então nos tirei da banheira, peguei um par de toalhas e rapidamente passei a toalha sobre o meu corpo para me secar antes de mudar para ela com a outra toalha e secá-la lentamente. Quando ambos estávamos secos, eu nos movi de volta para o quarto e a coloquei de volta na cama.

Deslizando ao lado dela, eu a puxei para o meu corpo, amando a sensação dela contra mim, o peso da sua cabeça em meu ombro e seu braço sobre o meu peito.

"Então." Eu comecei. "Eu, umm, acho que... quero dizer... humm... Bella..."

Olhei para baixo para encontrar seu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Usando o meu polegar, puxei seu lábio para fora.

"Oi." Ela disse e eu não pude evitar a risada que saiu.

"Oi." Eu respondi e beijei sua testa.

"Eu acho que o nosso encontro para amanhã... ou melhor, hoje mais tarde, meio que foi destruído, hein?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Sim. O que é horrível, porque eu tinha um dia maravilhoso planejado".

"Eu sinto muito, Edward".

"Não sinta. Temos tempo de sobra para fazer o que eu tinha planejado".

"Nós temos?"

"É claro. A menos que... quero dizer... eu estou assumindo as coisas?"

"Assumindo que nós agora somos um casal?"

"Umm, bem... sim?" Eu respondi, embora tenha soado mais como uma pergunta.

"Assuma certo".

Eu sorri, mas realmente não queria assumir. Eu queria saber. Eu queria que o mundo inteiro soubesse que ela era minha e só minha.

"Bella, você vai ser a minha namo-namorada?"

"Eu não sei. Nós vamos a encontros? E não apenas para o shopping? E podemos ter o seu pai dirigindo, porque minha mãe é horrível".

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram juntas com a sua provocação. "Mesquinha".

Isso fez com que ela explodisse em gargalhadas e salpicasse meu rosto de beijos. "Tão fofo".

"S-sério?" Eu perguntei, piscando para ela.

"Sério. E eu amaria ser a sua namorada. Honestamente".

"Honestamente." Eu repeti e a puxei para mais perto, aconchegando mais.

"Eu não posso esperar para acordar de manhã." Ela admitiu em voz sonolenta.

"Por que isso?" Eu questionei, um bocejo escapando dos meus lábios.

"Porque amanhã é o primeiro dia das nossas vidas juntos." Ela afirmou e meu coração se encheu.

Juntos. Não mais sozinhos. Tudo graças a um website e suas 29 dimensões.

* * *

**Esse Edward é um dos mais fofos que eu já li, sério. Ele todo nervoso pensando sobre o encontro com a Bella, com medo dela não gostar, uma pena que os planos dele não deram certo, mas o dia terminou de uma forma muito diferente do imaginado, até melhor do que os planos... Eles vão ter muito tempo para isso, mas infelizmente nós não temos tanto para ler. **

**O próximo é o epílogo, sim está acabando, e eu posto assim que passar de 420 reviews xD  
**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são as melhores s2  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	13. Epílogo: Seis Meses Depois

**29 DIMENSÕES**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Cansada de procurar pelo Sr. Correto em todos os lugares errados, Bella é empurrada para encontros online pelos seus amigos. Exatamente quem ela vai encontrar, ou não encontrar, com 29 dimensões de compatibilidade em jogo? Descubra!

* * *

**Epílogo: Seis Meses Depois**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

Eu estava na frente do fogão e despejei a cremosa massa grossa na panela quente, fazendo um dos poucos itens que eu fazia decentemente. Bem, decente de acordo com Bella. Então, novamente, ela era uma louca por panqueca. A mulher amava panquecas de uma forma que deveria ser ilegal.

Bella ainda estava dormindo e eu estava esperando para surpreendê-la com um pequeno café da manhã de Natal antes de nós desembrulharmos os presentes e ir para a casa dos meus pais, antes de eu me dirigir ao hospital para verificar meus pacientes.

Era difícil acreditar que seis meses passaram desde que Bella e eu finalmente nos conhecemos cara a cara e tivemos nosso primeiro encontro. Muita coisa aconteceu nesse período de tempo que mudou nossas vidas para melhor e nosso relacionamento.

Cerca de dois meses em nosso relacionamento, meu contrato de aluguel expirou e, em vez de encontrar algo novo, ou renová-lo, nós tomamos a decisão de morar juntos. Embora fosse verdade que não estivéssemos juntos por muito tempo, estávamos ambos de cabeça para baixo pelo outro.

Foi decidido que, já que o contrato de locação de Bella ainda tinha mais seis meses, e o fato de que ela estava mais perto do que seria meu novo local de tranalho, que eu moraria com ela. Enquanto eu ainda tinha mais um mês na minha posição atual, a viagem para o trabalho seria mais longa, mas foi só por um curto período de tempo. Mudamos a maioria das minhas coisas para um armazém, porque o apartamento dela já estava cheio e não havia muito espaço extra.

A primeira semana foi maravilhosa. Eu amava voltar para casa para Bella e estar ao seu redor a cada momento que eu não estava trabalhando. No entanto, algumas semanas seguinte foram céu e inferno. Nós estávamos felizes, mas nós definitivamente tivemos um período de adaptação. Quando você pega duas pessoas na casa dos 30 anos, que não compartilharam seu espaço em alguns anos e são estabelecidas em seus caminhos, as coisas evidentemente ficam feias.

Bem... não tão feias, mas feias para nós.

A maior parte do tempo éramos muito 'doentiamente doces' para os nossos amigos.

Nós tivemos algumas brigas, mas eu acho que foi só o estresse de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Nossos horários eram tão diferentes que estávamos constantemente acordando um ao outro, e o sono reduzido nos deixou irritadiços e, provavelmente, foi o catalisador.

Depois que comecei no Hospital Infantil, as coisas mudaram e minha agenda suavizou, resultando em mais como um padrão. Eu estava muito de plantão, mas no geral era muito melhor do que os turnos agitados e longas horas de trabalho que eu tinha me acostumado tanto ao longo dos anos.

Acima de tudo, nós nos tornamos mais fortes como um casal e no nosso amor. E, cara, nós nos amávamos. Mesmo depois de seis meses, nós ainda éramos insaciáveis um pelo outro. No entanto, com seu corpo sexy e mente suja, eu me perguntava se isso algum dia acalmaria.

Eu podia ouvir a água correndo no banheiro e sorri, minha garota estava acordada. A chamada de panquecas era muito grande para mantê-la dormindo por muito mais tempo.

Eu a observei caminhar do quarto ainda em sua regata e calças de pijama com um sorriso, os olhos sonolentos, e um cabelo que era uma loucura bagunçada quanto ela tomou uma respiração profunda.

"Panquecas!" Ela disse com um sorriso.

Eu sorri para ela. "Panquecas".

Ela entrou na cozinha e deu um passo atrás de mim, envolvendo seus braços em torno da minha cintura.

"Bom dia... Feliz Natal!" Ela disse com uma risada antes de esfregar o nariz nas minhas costas.

Maldição, ela era fofa quando fazia isso. Eu queria tanto esfregar meu nariz nas suas costas, mas as panquecas precisavam ser viradas.

"Feliz Natal, amor." Eu respondi antes de puxá-la para o meu lado com o braço livre.

Ela fugiu ao redor, suas mãos nunca deixando minha cintura, sua cabeça agora esfregando em meu peito. Ela estava me matando. Eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça antes de rir um pouco.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só queria um pouco de amor na manhã de Natal antes de eu escovar meus dentes".

Eu bati na bunda dela, fazendo-a gritar.

"Vá agora e as panquecas estarão prontas quando você terminar".

Ela se afastou e voltou para o banheiro. Agora que ela estava acordada, meu nervosismo estava começando a se aproximar de mim. Uma vez que o café da manhã fosse comido, então nós abriríamos os presentes, e eu estive surtando por semanas sobre se ela gostaria ou não do que eu tinha comprado para ela. Estava embrulhado e sob a árvore, a caixa maior.

A primeira rodada de panquecas foi feita e eu tinha a segunda rodada na panela quando ela voltou para fora.

O amor da minha garota por panquecas era histérico de observar. Seu pequeno corpo engolia sete panquecas de tamanho médio e, enquanto ela estava saciada, ela estava muito cheia de lado.

"Não é engraçado." Ela fez beicinho e eu não pude deixar de rir.

Tão malditamente fofa. Inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios carnudos antes de puxá-la da cadeira.

Eu a levei para a sala e a puxei em meus braços antes de balançar a um ritmo inaudível.

"O que estamos fazendo?"

Eu sorri para ela. "Dançando".

"Eu sei disso, mas a última vez em que dançamos, eu terminei com dois pontos em meu cotovelo".

"Sim, mas isso foi porque eu soltei você. Eu não a estou soltando hoje." Eu expliquei. Eu a peguei pela cintura e coloquei seus pés sobre os meus. "Pronto, agora você não pode escapar".

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça quando eu comecei a nos dançar ao redor da sala. Eu nos girei ao redor antes de mergulhá-la, fazendo-a gritar.

Eu amava os sons que ela fazia.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que era quase 09:30, o que significava que precisávamos começar a nos mexer.

"Presentes?" Eu perguntei e ela sorriu enquanto balançava sua cabeça.

"Sim!"

Nós sentamos na frente da árvore e entregamos um presente um ao outro e os desembrulhamos. Eu puxei forte na fita em uma tentativa de desfazê-la, mas simplesmente não se mexeu. Bella estava rindo de mim enquanto cuidadosamente desembrulhava o pacote em sua frente.

Finalmente, eu fui capaz de retirar a maldita fita, que eu sabia que ela fez difícil de propósito, e rasguei o papel fora. Ela envolveu a caixa também, pequena malvada. Ela riu o tempo todo, enquanto me observava lutar, eu revidaria com ela por isso.

Finalmente, depois de parecer como se eu tivesse lutado com um leão, a tampa da caixa saiu para revelar uma moldura com uma montagem de fotos de nós. A moldura preta esculpida de 28 por 36 cm continha foto após foto de Bella e eu juntos, e no meio uma única foto dela. Uma das primeiras, a primeira da nossa guerra de fotos, Bella mandando um beijo para a câmera.

"É para o seu escritório." Ela falou.

Meus dedos traçaram sobre as fotos, meu coração se encheu de tanto amor e um sorriso espalhou no meu rosto. Era perfeita. Olhando para baixo, para as várias fotos de nós juntos, eu podia vê-lo, o nosso amor. Perfeito e brilhante, e eu sabia, simplesmente... sabia. Tudo solidificou e toda preocupação e medo que eu tinha foram diretamente pela janela. Ela diria 'sim'.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou e eu percebi que não tinha dito nada enquanto eu olhava para a perfeição que somos nós.

"Bella... é... eu amo isso. Baby, é perfeito. Obrigado." Eu elogiei, puxando-a em meus braços e colando seus lábios nos meus. Ela se inclinou para trás e notei que ela tinha aberto o presente que eu tinha dado a ela. "Você... você gosta?"

"Eu estou um pouco confusa com isso, eu admito".

Eu podia sentir o rubor rastejando na minha pele. "Bem, você continua falando sobre como você poderia escrever muito melhor do que alguns dos lixos que você edita, então... e você tem uma longa viagem até o trabalho... e-eu achei que você poderia... um diário, ninguém escreve a mão hoje em dia, e com os empurrões do trem... você... você gosta? " Eu questionei, perguntando-me se eu a tinha lido errado.

Seus olhos lacrimejaram e eu comecei a surtar.

"Não, baby, eu sinto muito! Eu... eu vou tirar..."

"Não é isso!" Ela exclamou, jogando sua mão para cima para me impedir de pedir desculpas. "Eu... você sempre pega as coisas. Eu amo isso. É você me incentivando. Obrigada." Ela explicou e se inclinou para frente, colocando um beijo suave em meus lábios. "Eu te amo".

Eu suspirei em alívio e sorri. "Eu também te amo, muito".

Com isso, nós continuamos a trabalhar o nosso caminho através dos presentes; meias, camisas, gravatas, filmes, brinquedos divertidos para ir dormir, que deixou nós dois corando. Foi um presente de Alice e Jasper que tínhamos recebido e nos disseram para esperar até o dia de Natal, enquanto estivéssemos sozinhos em casa. Tenho certeza de que era todo da Alice com talvez um pouco de Rosalie... ou muito, conhecendo-a.

Fomos até a grande caixa e, com o canto do meu olho, eu podia vê-la sorrindo como uma criança no Natal da emoção de receber o maior pacote de debaixo da árvore. Eu ri quando ela arrancou a caixa quadrada de 60 centímetros embrulhada das minhas mãos e a colocou em frente a ela.

Seus pequenos dedos começaram rasgando e arrancando o papel colorido brilhantemente fino para a caixa de papelão abaixo. Ela, então, tirou a fita e as abas abriram.

Eu quase comecei a rir ao ver a expressão em seu rosto quando ela abriu a caixa, choque, confusão, e um pouco de 'que merda'.

Dentro havia várias camisetas minhas, empilhadas e dobradas, que ela havia usado como camisas para dormir ao longo dos últimos seis meses. Eu amava vê-la em minhas roupas, então eu as estava 'dando' para ela. Ela pegou a de cima para inspecioná-la quando seu olho pegou a caixa situada abaixo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e começou a tirar as camisas da caixa. Abrindo-a, ela riu. Cookies. Finos de menta, para ser exato. Seu favorito.

Pegando-os, ela notou outra caixa. "Sério, Edward?"

Eu sorri e afastei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha. "Sério".

Abrindo a próxima caixa, ela encontrou peças coloridas de vidro. Sua cabeça disparou para o vaso no caminho de entrada e notou a falta das contas iridescentes azuis. Ela olhou para mim e eu dei de ombros.

"Eu precisava de um pouco de peso." Eu admiti e nós dois irrompemos em gargalhadas.

Através das contas, ela encontrou outra caixa. Era uma caixa quadrada de metal decorativa de cerca de dez centímetros. Levantando a tampa, ela olhou para baixo e eu vi os olhos dela crescerem um pouco mais.

Aninhada em alguma cesta de grama de Páscoa, estava uma caixa de seda azul.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela tirou a caixa e colocou a de metal no chão na frente dela. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda para me firmar e reposicionei meu corpo para que eu estivesse em um joelho na frente dela. Seus olhos ainda estavam trancados na caixa azul fechada, mas quando eu me mexi, seu olhar também o fez.

Eu vi seus olhos arregalarem quando ela olhou entre eu e a caixa.

"Isabella Marie Swan, você..."

"Sim." Ela disse, interrompendo-me.

"O quê?" Eu questionei, piscando para ela.

"Eu disse que sim." Ela afirmou.

"Mas eu não pedi ainda".

"Eu não me importo, a resposta é sim." Ela declarou.

"Eu preparei um discurso inteiro." Eu insisti.

"Foda-se o discurso".

"Foda-se o discurso?"

"Ok, versão resumida."

"Ok..." Eu comecei, tomando uma respiração rápida e profunda. "Eu te amei desde muito antes de nos encontrarmos cara a cara e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você e ter filhos e envelhecer".

Eu não acho que eu já tivesse visto seu sorriso tão grande, era lindo e tudo para mim. Ela lançou-se em mim e eu passei meus braços em torno dela, rindo enquanto ela salpicava meu pescoço, bochechas e lábios com beijos enquanto sussurrava 'sim' uma e outra vez.

Sem dúvida.

Melhor.

Natal.

_Do Mundo._

***~FIM~***

* * *

**E acabou! Nada melhor do que terminar essa fic com o POV do Edward, lindo e fofo como sempre. A Bella interrompendo o pedido de casamento, toda linda. Essa fic não tem Outtakes, o que é uma pena, mas foi bom enquanto durou.  
**

**Obrigada por comentarem e fico feliz por terem gostado dela.  
**

**E vocês que gostaram do Edward tímido e geek, leia You Complete Me:  
**

**********www**(ponto)**********fanfiction**(ponto)**********net/s/7472905/1/**

**Beijos e nos encontramos  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
